Tracker
by cbaty
Summary: The year is 2146 and the world as you know it no longer exists. A world wide war left the planet destroyed and what people were left now live inside the city of Voltu. It is a dark and dismal place. This is Jaspers world. Edward lives outside the city. His world is full of light and love. What happens when their worlds collide?
1. The Prophesy

_The Prophesy_

_One will rise up to lead; the other will reveal the truth._

_Together they will free the world from the triple rule._

_Two siblings to remove the three; the leader, the lawless and the creator._

_All three will perish but the lawless will suffer first and most._


	2. Jasper's World

**As it seems to be with me these days, every time I think "I'm done, I have no more ideas" another plot bunny pops into my brain and just won't let go. This story is so different from anything else I've tried, so please be patient, give me feed back and let me know what you think along the way. I'm hoping to bring you shorter chapters (for me anyway) and hopefully post on a more regular basis. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and anything pertaining to its world belongs to Ms. Meyers. The plot and original characters are my own.**

**Chapter 2**

This is Jasper's World

The year is 2146 and earth as you know it no longer exits. It was destroyed by a planet wide war in the year 2092. What's left is a dark and dismal place. There are no old people and babies are grown in factories. The entire populace of the planet lives inside a city surrounded by a ten story high wall that is three feet thick.

An invisible shield covers the metropolis of Voltu and shields it from any outside light penetrating to the people on the streets below. The climate is a constant 78 degrees. There is no wind blowing and no rain. Everyone inside has been there their entire lives. They do not have any idea what grass looked like or felt like beneath their feet. They have never seen a body of water or a river running. No one inside has ever seen a live tree or a flower's colorful bloom. They've only seen them in old movies or vids or a book if they were so lucky to find one. Their homes are made of metal and brick and mortar or some kind of man made material. Nothing natural exists inside the walls of Voltu. No one remembers what sunshine is. They've only known artificial light. There's no one alive who remembers ever seeing any of these things the planet naturally produced.

It's against the law for humans to have sex or procreate. They've been told of how dangerous these old fashioned ideas are. After the war many diseases overcame the populace. Birth defects were out of control. There are prostitute androids for sex, both male and female. No one falls in love or gets married or shows compassion towards other humans, well no one but the Heretics.

Heretics are humans that preach there is more outside the city walls than the governing powers want those inside the city to know. Green plants, large bodies of water and real sunshine still exist outside. But those inside the city have been taught that the world outside is contaminated, not habitable; a barren waste land. The vids are shown repeatedly by the governing powers that run Voltu and they show a desolate land with no vegetation baked by a fierce sun which even causes cracks in the dry ground. There are no green fields, there is no blue water, and there is no life outside the city; that's what the vids tell them every day.

This is Jasper's life. He is a Tracker. He is the best tracker that has ever existed. He goes after the ones who run to the outside. Jasper never wondered why they run until recently. Do they believe what the Heretics say? Why go against the laws that are supposed to keep them safe?

And even more curious is the fact that many of the ones who were incubated near the time when Jasper was are…disappearing. The numbers grow larger every year. Are they running? Is some awful disease causing deaths that the governing ones aren't telling them? There have been rumors of plagues before. Something is going on and Jasper wants to figure it out. He has to figure it out. His gut is telling him it's a matter of life or death and it could be his own.

**And so it begins. Let me know what you think. Edwards chapter will be up next.**


	3. Edward's World

**I just want to take one second and say "Thank You" all so very much. I have been overwhelmed with the response to this story and the alerts that have come in. I just haven't had time to answer every one of them and I am so sorry. So…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, all characters and worlds belong to Ms. Myers. My only claim is to the plot and any original characters in this story.**

**Edward's World**

"Owe!" Edward called out as his body made a thud hitting the ground. He whined.

"Em, do you have to be so rough this early in the morning," Edward said rubbing his backside as he stumbled to stand to his feet.

"Trackers don't care what time it is when they take you down," Emmett boomed out turning his back on Edwards crumpled body. "You have to be in alert mode at all times, Eddie, my boy!"

Edward watched his best friends back as he walked to the center of the mat. He smiled to himself and thought, alert right! He took two steps swept his legs out holding his body up by his arms on the mat and knocked Em's legs out from under him. The man fell hard, face first on the mat. Emmett lay still and groaned before rising to face a new standing Edward.

Em watched as Edward moved into his attack crouch and prepare for his next move. He looked ready and that pleased Emmett. He'd been training Edward for six months, since he'd turned twenty three. Carlisle said everyone who wanted to go into the city had to be trained and that was Emmett's job.

Edward had been a scrawny wet behind the ears teenager when Carlisle had saved Emmett. Emmett had been a tracker when they met.

Carlisle had been on a mission in Voltu to bring out more of those who believed as he did, that the outside world was safe and a much better place to live than Voltu. Emmett had been chasing Carlisle and the handful of citizens he was leading out. It would have been a major coup for Emmett to capture the leader of the Heretics. There was a high bounty on the head of Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle was smarter than a young cocky Emmett had been prepared for. He was captured himself and taken from the city unconscious.

When he woke up, Emmett was in another world. At first he thought he must have been killed because he could hear something twittering or chirping. He could clearly see what appeared to be a blue open expanse like nothing in the city he'd ever seen. He'd heard stories about something called a sky and he knew it held a bright star that lit up the outside world. Of course, those were just fairy tales he'd heard in the dormitories when he was growing up. If he were really outside, he would have been dead. As he pulled himself into a seated position, he realized he wasn't alone.

It was a kid. He was watching Emmett; almost studying him. Looking around Emmett realized he was inside a building with open door and windows and sitting on some strange smelling crumbled stuff. He held it to his nose and rubbed it between his fingers.

"Its hay," a voice from the kid cracked when he spoke. "You know like for horses."

The problem was Emmett didn't know and he was angry for being the one taken down instead of him taking Carlisle Cullen down. The man he now realized was the leader of the Heretics.

Jumping to his feet, Emmett prepared to run. The boy stood in front of him, nearly a foot shorter than Emmett. This skinny assed, no muscle anywhere on his body kid thought he could stop him. The kids face was all screwed up with determination. Emmett felt hard pressed to surpass the laugh he wanted to let loose. Something told him the kid would not find it funny.

"Father said you are to stay put until he returns," the kid's voice squeaked again on the last word effectively breaking Emmett's will.

"Okay kid. I'll stay put," he chuckled out between chortles. He couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed so much. "What's your name anyway?"

"Edward…Edward Cullen," he answered and offered Emmett his hand.

"Where am I?" Emmett asked sitting back down in the fragrant stuff the kid called hay.

"It's a barn," Edward answered sitting down to face Emmett.

"All right, let's try this again. How far are we from the city," Emmett tried again.

"Which one?" the kid was being cryptic on purpose and it amused Emmett that he was so brave.

"There's only one kid. Voltu," Emmett played along.

"I thought you meant a real city not a fake one," Edward answered sarcastically. "This is Forks. Dad named it that because when he found it, he was trying to make a decision about which direction to go. Then there's New Seattle, that's where the Denali's live. And then the next closest settlement is the Quileute tribe. There are more but those are the closest established ones…"

"WAIT! STOP! You mean there are humans outside the city? I mean more than just you Heretics," Emmett couldn't process what this kid was trying to tell him. It didn't make any sense.

"Hell, yes!" the kid answered cockily. "Always have been."

"But they're mutants or some shit like that? Right? They eat regular humans," Emmett asked remembering everything he'd ever been told about the outside.

"Lies! Everything they told you was a lie," Edward said seriously. "You are breathing air and it's not poisonous. That hay you're in grows in fields not a hundred yards from here. The sun can give a burn if you stay out in it too long but it doesn't kill you. And it feels good when you go swimming in a pond and the sun dries the cold water off your body," Edward stopped when a soft chuckle came from the wide open doors behind him.

"Son, Mr. McCarty might not be ready for a full history lesson just yet. Have you offered our guest something to eat or drink," Carlisle Cullen said. Emmett was shocked to hear him use the word 'son'. That wasn't possible. Was it? And the tone of the man's voice was different than anything Emmett had ever heard.

Edward left to get Emmett food and drink which turned out to be the most delicious stuff Emmett had ever tasted. His favorite part was the thing Edward called apple pie. Edward said that the tart but sweet pits inside the dough were apples that grew on a tree.

Carlisle explained that he wanted Emmett to listen to him and see the community before he decided what he wanted to do. Carlisle would return him to Voltu but he would have to be blindfolded and carried so he wouldn't be able to figure out how to get back here. Carlisle said they kept no one against their will. It was Emmett decision. Two days later Emmett had made his decision. That was ten years ago, he never went back.

Edward made a move to the left effectively bringing Emmett's wandering mind back to the present situation. The little shit was planning to take him down again. Emmett laughed because Edward had that same scrunched look on his face; he had worn the first time Emmett had laid eyes on him.

"Come on you little shit. Lesson over," Emmett said effectively surprising Edward and putting his head in a tight hold under his left arm. He squeezed tight while Edward struggled and as soon as he went limp Em dropped him to the ground.

"Come on. I'm hungry," Emmett called over his shoulder.

"Damn it Em, you're always hungry. How did you ever live inside the city," Edward said catching up to this friend.

Emmett stopped cold and turned to the younger man. The pain etched on his face made Edward's heart hurt.

"It wasn't living. It was surviving and that's all," Emmett said sadly. Raising his hands spreading them out wide, he continued, "This. This is living. I'll never go back there. Never! Not only because of the bounty on my head but because for the first time in my life, I have a home…friends…and someday maybe a family of my own."

Edward knew some Emmett's past. Had heard the stories he had shared with anyone who wanted to know. But he didn't really know what life had been life for his friend before Carlisle had brought him out. He knew it saddened the man to think about it even now ten years later. He was sorry he had spoke without thinking.

"Sorry, Em. I didn't mean…," Edward started to apologize but the bigger man stopped him.

"Come on. I need some of Esme's apple pie," Emmett slapped his back and strode off ahead.

Walking back into the main center of the small community of Forks, Edward looked around him. He'd never know anything else but blue skies and sunshine. Warm breezes, falling rain, friendship and family had always been there for him. The love of his family and the support of those who lived here with them had made him the man he was.

Edward thought of his friend. It didn't matter that Emmett McCarty had been a feared tracker in the past. It didn't matter that he had been created in a test tube, left in an incubator until considered viable, then raised in a nursery with other infants until he was old enough to attend training and live in the dormitories. He lived in those until he turned eighteen when he became an elite tracker. He had no mother or father or siblings. No one ever held him as a baby, soothed his hurts and fears or taught him about love. Edward knew inside Voltu was not the way the world was supposed to be. The governing brothers had turned it into a living hell for those inside. Lying to them about what was on the outside and removing all human emotion from those that lived there. Or at least they tried too. Humans like Emmett with tender hearts were turned into killing machines with little or no emotions.

But in the last ten years, Emmett had become his friend and a big brother to him. Someone he trusted his deepest secrets with. And Edward did have a secret that only Emmett knew about. Em was the first to notice that Edward had very little interest in any of the young girls in Forks or any of the other outlying communities that they visited from time to time. Edward was gay and Emmett had no issue with it. Emmett had explained that he had known men in the city who preferred their own sex. It wasn't against the law or anything so why didn't he just tell his parents.

It wasn't against the law outside either. Most of the communities had very little laws and practically no crime. So Edward knew it wouldn't be a problem for his family. The problem seemed to be that there were very few others like him. He only knew of one other couple and they didn't live in Forks. They lived in New Seattle, Eleazar and Benjamin. He'd heard from a couple of nomads who had come through Forks last summer that there were outposts in New Phoenix now and New Angles but there were so far from home. He wasn't ready to take off on his own yet.

At first he thought maybe Em would become more to him. But now the thought of Em like that turned his stomach. It would be like having sex with his sister, Alice. Oh God, he'd never be able to wash that out of his head.

He was brought out of his musings by the sound of his mother's voice. He had just walked through the forest surrounding the town that backed up against the yard where their house was. She'd be upset if she knew he was training again. She didn't want him to join his father and sister on missions into Voltu. But Edward knew in his heart, it was time. He was ready to help the cause.

**A very special thank you to my prereader AuntR. Love you girlie! Coming next you will get to know the governors of Voltu. A rather nasty bunch of fellows and you get another look into Jasper's world. I promise they will meet but it could be another chapter or two before that happens. Thanks so much for reading.**


	4. Voltu

**So many of you have been trying to guess which old sci-fi movie I might be using here. Well keep guessing because it isn't any one movie. I've taken bits and pieces from several movies that I have enjoyed and splashed them together adding our favorite boys in the mix. This chapter gives you an idea what is really going on in the city of Voltu.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Twilight world. The plot and original characters are mine.**

**Thanks again AuntR for pre-reading.**

**Voltu**

"He is a threat to everything!" Caius pointed out heatedly. "We cannot allow him to continue, no matter his abilities. And he could very well be the 'one'! That's all the more reason to include him in this year's elimination."

"It's not a matter of if he is the one," Aro looked calmly at his brother. "The Prophesy clearly stated there were siblings and we've stopped that from ever happening." His smug assuredness rankled at Caius.

"Are you sure," Caius growled the question looking in his brother's direction. "Some of us are weaker than the others and don't always follow the rules."

Marcus knew exactly what his brother meant. He was weaker because he still had more _human_ emotions than the other two. If Caius ever truly suspected that he hadn't stayed strictly to the rules…Marcus would be dead. He had no doubts about that.

Caius was the only one of the three that was truly afraid of The Prophesy, of course that could be because his death was outlined specifically. To Marcus, that made Caius the weaker link. His fear would betray him in the end.

"None of that matters," Aro said regaining control of the situation before it got out of hand. And with Caius that could happen at any moment. "Long ago we set this cycle in motion. The world was destroying itself and we saw it coming. We prepared and we used their fears and need for a strong governing body to take control of this area and we made it our own. Nothing and no one can change that now. We knew there would come a time when there would be larger numbers of deaths to explain away to the little people. This is no time to change our direction. We can't allow them to live past the age of twenty nine. They would begin to notice that we three don't age with them. The last five cycles have gone well because the number of disappearances was smaller. Disease, runners and irrational murders could easily explain them away. This cycle is different."

Marcus eyed his brother carefully wondering where he was going with this train of thought. They all knew this was not going to be an easy cycle and explaining the deaths of two hundred or more people had to be calculated and proceeded with carefully.

"Marcus's research paid off well in being able to create more fetuses and this group is the result of that," Aro nodded approvingly towards his brother.

Marcus winced inwardly. Never show an emotion, he knew better. Aro's referral to _his _discovery made him sad. It wasn't his at all. They all knew it had been Carlisle's discovery that had made the incubation period shorter and made the possibility of more fetuses produced at once. He missed Carlisle. He had been a brilliant scientist and a good friend. No one had friends anymore. It wasn't safe to allow anyone to really know you.

"I think we should continue with the original idea. Send the letters and go ahead with the mass elimination. Victoria and Maria are prepared at the _Reassignment Station_ and we all know they can handle what needs to be done. I don't know what I'll do when their time comes and they realize we've lied to them," Aro stated as if he was talking about something as simple as what he would eat for breakfast.

"Then we'll leak the rumor of the possible virus killing people all over the city," Caius asked drawn back into the plan. Aro nodded his head and turned to Marcus.

"Will Jane and Alec be ready to harvest the items we need from the donors," Aro asked. "There will be many more this time. Is there enough storage capacity for the sperm, eggs and blood?"

"Yes," Marcus murmured his answer. He shivered at the mention of Jane and Alec. They were young, barely twenty, both exceedingly intelligent, both incredibly evil and both against the rules. They had been created from a donor eggs and Aro's sperm. Caius didn't know that but Marcus did and he knew Aro favored them.

"How soon after harvest can transfusions begin," Aro's voice brought Marcus back to the present. Aro could sense the dread in his brother and he watched him carefully. He wondered when Marcus had last regenerated his own blood supply. Without continued regular regeneration, they would slowly begin to feel emotions again and they all knew that. Sometimes it led to madness and Aro didn't want to see that happen to Marcus. He might not be able to control him at that point. They also believed that if they stopped regenerating, they would begin to age again and Aro was not going to age and die, not for anyone.

"Two weeks," Marcus added in a monotone voice. "Then there will be enough for transfusions to done as often as every two weeks for a year."

"Damn that's a lot of blood," Caius said with an evil cheerfulness.

"I think you should be the first Marcus," Aro said watching for his brother's reaction. He might have missed it had he not been expecting it; a tiny look of disgust and fear. Marcus didn't want to regenerate but he didn't want the others to know that.

"Alright," Marcus answered hopelessly. He rose from his chair and added. "I'd best go make sure the lab is running smoothly."

When Marcus had cleared the room, Caius finally spoke, "Something is wrong with him. I mean he's always been strange but now…" his words trailed off.

"Don't let it worry you. I'll handle it when the time comes. Make sure the letters go out, especially Jasper Whitlock's," Aro added as both men rose from their chairs. "But first give him the assignment we discussed last night." Caius frowned at that statement.

"I wanted to do that one," he nearly pouted. "I wanted to be sure she was brought back here. Are you sure he will bring her back?"

"No and that's what we need to see. A mercy killing is totally against everything he has been trained to do. If he lets her go or doesn't complete the assignment as we need him to; he will have to be eliminated quickly," Aro said. "If he does bring her in or makes a clean kill on a runner, then I want you to assign him to bringing in Carlisle Cullen. There are very few Trackers that we could trust to do that correctly. If we lose him in the first batch of donors, then we'll send Felix. He is nearly as good as Jasper."

"Carlisle, our old friend has to be stopped. I refuse to let him take one more person from this city," anger spiked in Aro's voice.

"If not Jasper, then Felix, will find him and find out how he is getting out of the city with them. When Carlisle is returned we'll take care of all our problems at one time. And we'll have a direct path to the outside and…we can destroy them too," the bloodlust could clearly be heard in Caius's voice. Aro smiled.

Outside the private room where the three brothers met to discuss issues of government, Marcus caught his breath and then walked quickly away. He headed to the procreation building without noticing anyone around him. He greeted no one along this way. Though every person he passed stopped and bowed their heads in respect to one of the Three who ruled their world. He could care less about ruling Voltu. Something had to be done quickly or he would lose them both.

How could time have passed so quickly? It seemed only yesterday that he had seen them created. Watched the egg split causing the twin fetuses to emerge. He'd done his best to hide them by separating them from each other and he had the file on their growth under lock and key. He'd thought no one would suspect. He had brought The Prophesy to life and never even realized it until it was too late. Twins, a boy and a girl and he had used his own sperm to create them. He had broken so many rules but he would not let them die, not now. He had no choice. He had to find Carlisle, warn him and beg him to get them out of the city. And he had to do it before Caius sent Jasper after Carlisle.

**Next chapter we'll be going on assignment with Jasper and he'll be meeting some new friends. **

**Thank you all for the reviews and alerts. Good news is you've gotten 2 chapters pretty quickly and you'll probably see another one by the end of the week. Bad news, I'm taking a much needed vacation from my day job at the end of next and won't be posting for two weeks after the next chapter is up. Sorry. But we'll be right back on track after that. See ya soon.**


	5. Assignments

**I know you want to get right to the chapter but first off I just have to say thank you! I have never had so many alerts for followers, or favorite story or favorite author. I would love to thank each and every one of you who have done so for this story. I am touched beyond words at the response this story seems to have picked up. I just hope I can make it worth your while. Again thank you. And also to those of you who have signed in as a guest and reviewed since I answer those reviews personally I'm doing so now. I truly appreciate your taking time to read and let me know how you like the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight or anything related to a previous work of fiction, movie, or tv show. The plot for the story is my only claim and any original characters who may come along.**

**Assignments**

Riley's Place had long been a hangout for Trackers and followers. Jasper had been able to spot a fan a mile away for a long time. Men and women wanted to be with those who had power and for some crazy reason people believed that Trackers had power. Anyone who was a tracker would tell you that was a load of bull shit. Trackers didn't have any power, they just followed orders. Little envelopes passed out telling you who to track and what to do with them.

The only reason Jasper kept coming back here was because he liked Riley and he liked that his stool at the very left of the long bar was always open for him. He was sitting on that stool the night she walked into the bar. She was a tiny little thing, barely five foot tall. With this God awful hair cut colored an almost blue black and it was spiked up in every direction. Like someone had given her a shock. But the worst thing about Alice Carter was her uncharacteristically happy attitude about every fucking thing. It pissed Jasper off to no end. From their very first conversation, she had struck him the wrong way. Jasper remembered that first night.

"_It's about damn time you showed up. I've been waiting here for hours," she had said hopping up to sit down on the stool next to Jasper. _

"_What," he asked then added. "Are you talking to me?"_

"_Well I don't see anyone else sitting there," she answered with a smirk on her face._

_Jasper was sure it was some kind of joke. Someone had hired a sex android and sent her here to pester him. That was the only explanation he could come up with for this creature to be bothering him._

"_Look, I don't care whoever the fuck sent you just go back and tell them I wasn't interested. In the first place you don't have the right equipment and second, I don't do droids!" Jasper said grabbing his shot glass and downing it in one gulp._

"_Silly Jasper, I'm not a droid. And I wouldn't have sex with you even if I were a droid," she snapped right back at him._

_Jasper stared at her for several minutes with his mouth hanging open. No one had ever dared speak to him like that. He was a Tracker for God's sake, trained to kill on demand. Here this tiny little woman was speaking to him like he was nothing. He should have been pissed but he found he was actually amused. A smile spread across his face as he looked at her and he found he enjoyed it when she returned the smile._

"_I still don't do women," he said laughing at the new look on her face._

"_Shit. Who gives a care who you do? I just want to be your friend," she answered as she held out her hand for a shake. _

"_Hi, I'm Alice Carter and I work at the Nursery on Second Street," she said shaking Jasper's hand and causing him to laugh again. Of course she worked in the nursery what else would someone her size do._

"_Ah, I'm Jasper Whitlock. Nice to meet you, I think," Jasper answered as he felt her strong grip and it surprised him to find that she was so strong._

"_So Jasper how was your day," Alice asked and so it began. _

Every evening when Jasper came in to get his usual drink, Alice appeared out of nowhere to sit on the stool next to him. That had been going on for nearly two months and during that time Jasper had learned very little about the pixie of a woman except that she was the happiest person he had ever met. What he couldn't figure out was; why was she so happy? What was there to be happy about in Voltu? It was dark most of the time; the lightening system didn't work half the time. Most of the city smelled awful, some places worse than others. The food, if you could call it food, was to disgusting to eat. And everyone hated everyone else or feared them.

Then here was little Alice Carter, always cheerful and happy. She never seemed to meet a stranger. Riley seemed especially taken with her. Jasper knew one or two other trackers who came in regularly that worked at other stations and they couldn't figure her out either. But Jasper found he liked her and missed her when on a few occasions she hadn't been there to greet him. That in itself was a thing to think on because Jasper wasn't supposed to like or be friends with anyone.

Jasper walked into the station and leaned his back up against the back wall so he could observe everyone else in the room. The room was full of people all dressed nearly the same even the women. Dark jeans and a dark shirt, stains didn't show as much. Most had on a long leather coat in a dark color. It was easier to get blood or any other body fluids off leather and it was a good place to hide weapons. Only one or two wore hats. Jasper liked his tilted down over his eyes so he could watch those around him without them seeing his face completely. It also covered his wavy hair that somehow had a tendency to make him look girly and he definitely wasn't a girl. He even kept his hair coated with this oil like substance that changed the normal golden color to a dark brown. He like things dark.

It was a normal morning. The room was full of Trackers waiting for their assignments. The only thing different was the fact that Caius himself was in attendance. There were several stations all over the city and Caius did not make a habit of visiting this one so seeing him there meant someone was getting a special assignment personally from him. Jasper grinned to himself. His last two 'personal' assignments had gone well and he knew there were several people in the room who would be green with envy if he were selected again.

Demetri called out names and passed out envelopes until there were only four people left in the room; Jasper, his ex partner Felix, Victoria and Maria. Jasper shivered at the thought of the two women. He had met some evil people in this line of work but never anyone like those two. The laws specifically forbid men and women to procreate but male/male and female/female relationships were not considered a risk. And those two were definitely a couple. Jasper was sure he would gag if he watched Victoria grab Maria's ass one more time during the meeting, though it was amusing to watch Caius drool over them.

Jasper knew all about Caius's little fetish and he wasn't surprised that Victoria and Maria were just warming him up. Caius liked to watch. Didn't matter who did what to whom, he just watched. Another shiver passed through Jasper. He did not want to go there again.

Felix was giving him that look, the '_I miss you so much_' look. Jasper knew Felix still wanted to fuck but it was long over for Jasper. It wasn't that Jasper didn't think Felix was attractive. He was a fine looking man with his long lean frame and that tight little ass. Jasper even liked his short spiky blond hair but what Jasper didn't like was that Felix felt…things for him and that made Jasper…nervous. They were Trackers; they weren't supposed to have emotions.

"Jasper," Demetri called him out of his thoughts. "Caius has something for you."

Jasper tried not to get a cocky grin on his face but he just couldn't help it when he heard Victoria mutter an oath under her breath and Maria let out an angry growl. He had been picked again. It had to be something special and that made him the best for the job. All of them knew it. Standing before Caius he reached out his hand. He didn't bow and Caius didn't like it, though he didn't call him out on it.

"My brothers and I believe you are the person we need to handle this situation," Caius said handing over the red envelope he had been holding in his hands. "Complete discretion is of the utmost importance and a quick resolution to the problem is required."

"Of course," Jasper said taking the envelope.

"We'll be expecting to hear from you," Caius said and turned towards the door to leave, then stopped. "If you succeed at this assignment, Jasper, I will have another one for you. One that will make you the most well known Tracker to ever exist…if you can complete it, of course."

The look on Caius's face was hard to read but Jasper knew as well as the other trackers in the room that Caius was talking about one thing only. Jasper would have a chance to bring in Carlisle Cullen, head of the Heretics. Jasper couldn't believe it. Caius was offering him the most sought after assignment in the history of the trackers. Cullen had escaped every tracker who had ever gone after him and some of them disappeared themselves along with the man they sought.

Jasper kept his emotions and thoughts to himself. All he gave away to those around him was a sharp nod of his head, an acknowledgement of one of the Three and the honor of such an assignment. Caius left the room followed closely by the two women and Demetri. All that was left was Jasper and Felix.

Jasper could see that the man had something to say and he decided it would be best to just let him get it out of his system and then Jasper could be on his way.

"What," Jasper snapped at Felix.

"I just thought you should know," Felix stood to his full height though he was still several inches shorter than Jasper.

"Know what," Jasper asked moving toward the door, his long coat swishing around his knees.

"He told me I could have the Cullen assignment if you fucked up," Felix said, no emotion in his voice. "He's up to something Jasper. I just wanted to warn you for old times' sake."

Felix rushed past Jasper out into the hall and was down the corridor and outside before Jasper could react to his words. What the hell did that mean? Jasper looked at the red envelope in his hand. He needed a drink before he opened the damn thing. There was no better time than the present to stop at Riley's Place, even if it were only ten in the morning.

Jasper had finished the assignment quicker than he had planned. It was almost too easy. He hated it when they fought back. It always made it so much harder. The thing that worried him most was, he was starting to feel things he'd never felt before. These two had been different. He knew he had gotten this assignment because he would keep his mouth shut about what he found. Felix had been right, he had been set up.

The man, Ben Chaney was a creation lab tech. The woman, Angela, worked there too, but she had been missing from the lab for over three months. When Jasper found Ben's apartment and burst through the door, it was perfectly clear what was going on. The woman was pregnant. Jasper had never seen a real pregnant woman but from the way she tried to protect the huge bump in front of her body, he knew.

Ben told Angela to run and then he tried to tackle Jasper. He was no match for a trained tracker and he knew that. He was only trying to give the woman a chance to get away. Sacrificing himself for her. Jasper didn't understand the reasoning for him to do such a thing.

Jasper had his blaster out and Ben was on the floor dead in less than forty five seconds. Angela who had made it through the open apartment door screamed and ran back inside. Falling to the floor she draped herself over Ben's bloody corpse.

After a few moments she looked up at Jasper. Tears and Ben's blood was smeared over her face. They both knew what would happen if Jasper took her in and it wasn't something Jasper wanted on his conscious. It was one thing to take down a runner or a law breaker but it was something else to let them do to this woman and her child what he knew they would do. And yet he didn't have the choice to let her go either.

If he was correct and this had been a set up, Caius would know if he let her go. That would mean failing this assignment and not being given the next one. He couldn't let her go. He really had no choice. Angela's whispered words broke through the fog in Jasper's brain.

"Please," she begged him.

Jasper raised his blaster and aimed. Her body slumped against the man's with a soft thud.

The hardest part was moving her. He couldn't call in a cleanup crew and have them find them together like that. They would know it was a mercy shot and trackers didn't have any mercy. It was just too dangerous to leave them that way.

When he shut the door behind him, he cursed. Where the hell were these damned emotions coming from? He couldn't afford for anyone to suspect that he was developing them. He needed a drink. Riley's Place was on the way to his apartment and he sure as fuck did not want to go there and be alone.

Jasper was working on his third glass of whiskey when she showed up. He couldn't deal with her tonight.

"Why did you keep me waiting tonight," Alice asked bouncing onto her stool. "You just wouldn't believe what one of the babies did today…"

The look Jasper had on his face stopped Alice cold. She'd never seen that look of pain in his eyes before. Deep inside where no one could see, she screamed "hallelujah". It's getting to him. This could finally be her chance.

"Alice! Go! Away!" Jasper said between clinched teeth. 'I can't play your game tonight."

Alice sipped on the drink in front of her and nodded to Riley to serve Jasper another drink. A secret look passed between them and Alice turned back to Jasper. Riley was leery but Alice was…Alice so Riley let her do her job.

"Come on, there's a booth over there. More private," Alice said nudging Jaspers shoulder. He was too tired to fight it. The sooner he let her have her say the sooner he could get rid of her. He really didn't want to hurt her feelings but he just didn't care right now. All these emotions were bombarding him and he just couldn't deal with it. He needed to be drunk and maybe find someone to fuck. He could forget just about anything if he were drunk enough and fucking someone into the floor. The thing was Jasper didn't think he would ever forget the look on Angela's face today when she begged him to kill her.

"What happened Jasper," Alice asked sliding another drink near his hand.

How many had he already drunk? When was the last time he ate? Drinking this shit on an empty stomach was not good. He'd pay for it later. Oh, yea, Alice asked him something, his thoughts were already clouded.

"Jasper? What happened," Alice tried again. Her voice sounded wrong, not her usual happy self. Jasper didn't want her to be sad. Was that tears in her eyes? He remembered Angela had huge tears streaming down her face.

"Why are you…crying," Jasper whispered almost reaching to touch her and realized he shouldn't.

"You're my friend, Jasper and you are clearly upset. That makes me sad," Alice said quietly.

Her friend? She was my friend, Jasper thought to himself. Feelings bombarded Jasper causing his already unsteady emotions to run amok. He had to leave. He had to get out of here before they exploded and overwhelmed him. He stood up to leave, wobbled and nearly fell. Alice caught him. She was really strong for such a little thing.

"Come on let's get you out of here," Alice said.

Jasper didn't remember much after that. He woke up later not recognizing anything around him. It wasn't the first time he'd awoken in a strange bed. But the bed here was comfortable and the room smelled good. He thought he heard a female voice telling him to go back to sleep so he did.

The clock by the bed said three o'clock. The room was dark so he couldn't tell if it was day or night, not that it mattered. He wasn't expected at head quarters until Friday. He'd finished his last assignment on Tuesday. He cringed remembering her face again.

He could hear someone arguing. Women? One was telling the other to lower her voice. That was Alice, even angry he could tell it was her. The other voice he didn't recognize.

"You shouldn't have brought him here. What if he realizes," her words faded then grew heated again. "He could report you Alice. You can't trust him. He's a tracker!"

"Rose, you have to trust me on this one. You don't even know him, yet," Alice pleaded with the obliviously bitchy woman.

"Know him," she spat the words incredulously. "Why the hell would I want to know him?"

"Please Rose lower your voice," Alice encouraged the other woman. "Everything will be fine. Trust me."

Jasper thought the conversation strange and figured it was a dream. He fell asleep again. The next time he woke it was to the most mouth watering aroma he had ever smelled. Crawling from the bed, he found the water closet. Relieved himself and splashed water on his face and hair. Using his fingers, he combed out the curls. He needed a shower but this would do for now.

Stepping from the bedroom into a tiny but extremely neat apartment main room, Jasper followed the aroma, which had woken him, to the kitchen. Alice was standing at a small stove stirring a steaming pot of something.

"What the hell is that?" Jasper asked watching Alice jump at his words.

"Ye God's Jasper you startled me," Alice squeaked. "Its stew," she answered his question with a huge smile.

Alice turned back to the stove and dipped some of the stew into a bowl. She placed the bowl on the table where a plat with sliced bread sat and glasses with tea.

Jasper dove in. It was…amazing. He'd never tasted anything so good.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked watching Jasper inhale his food.

"Where did you get this? None of the eateries around here serves this…this stew," Jasper asked between mouthfuls.

"I made it," she beamed at Jasper. "My mo…a lady I know taught me."

Jasper caught her hesitation and change of words mid sentence but he let it slide for now.

"Where did you get the ingredients for your stew? This is real meat," Jasper asked his ravenous hunger was beginning to dissipate. He watched Alice carefully. She was hiding something.

"Jasper, you're a tracker. You know as well as I do that there are places in the Voltu where if you have the right amount of money, you can purchase items not usually accessible to the everyday citizen," Alice smirked at Jasper.

For the time being Jasper was going to let it ride. He knew she was holding back. He'd figure it out in time. A knock sounded at the front door saving Alice from any more questions. Alice left Jasper alone sitting at her little kitchen table and answered the door.

She was followed back into the tiny kitchen by a woman totally Alice's opposite. She was tall, nearly as tall as Jasper's own six foot frame. Her hair fell about her shoulders in long blond waves curling at the ends. Her face seemed familiar and her eyes were nearly the same blue as Jaspers own but with golden flecks in them.

"Stop staring at me asshole," the woman said startling Jasper from his thoughts.

"What" Jasper couldn't believe she was speaking to him like that.

"I said stop staring. You are definitely not my type," she said reaching for a glass of the tea.

Alice started laughing, drawing the attention of Jasper and the woman. Neither of them found the situation funny and they couldn't figure out what Alice was laughing at. She was gulping in great gasps of air now, between loud outbursts.

"You two," she said holding her stomach with one hand and pointing at them with the other.

"You two," she was having a hard time catching her breath. Jasper thought she had finally lost her mind.

"ALICE," Jasper and the woman yelled at the same time.

"Come here," Alice said pointing for them to follow her. Over her shoulder she called back to them, "by the way Jasper this is Rose Hale. Rose this is Jasper Whitlock." They didn't acknowledge each other.

Alice led them to the bedroom. She stopped in front of a dresser where she pointed at the mirror.

"Look," she said.

Rose gasped, calling out a whispered, "NO". Jasper couldn't believe his eyes. They turned at the same time to face each other then back to the mirror again. Jasper turned to Alice and yelled.

"**WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"**

**Well there you have it. What do you think? I think Jasper is a hard shelled piece of candy with a soft center that he's just too afraid to let out. I wonder will Edward like to eat some chocolate. ;) See you in two weeks or sooner if I need a chocolate fix.**


	6. Growing Up

**Vacation was wonderful, coming back to real life not so much. Been a tough week and I'm glad it's over. This chapter is all about Edward so I hope you enjoy. See the AN below.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, only the plot and original characters are mine.**

Chapter 6 – Growing Up

Edward loved his house. Every time he walked into the yard and stepped on to the wide front porch or relaxed in one of the rockers there, he thanked the family who'd lived here so long ago for taking care of the house so well. It was a one story four room building with white painted wood slats on the outside. Every room had floor to ceiling windows so there was always lots of light and a breeze could blow straight though if you had windows open on two side of the house at once.

Through the woods to the left of the clearing where his little white house sat was his parent's home. A much larger two story house and to the right of his home toward town was Alice's house. It was similar to his but made of brick on the outside.

Their parents had given each of them their own home when they turned twenty one. Alice's house was closer to town because she wanted to be closer to the training center. She was determined to join their father as soon as she was able. Training went quickly for her because of her desire to be the one to find the siblings in the Prophesy.

She had been living a double life for four years now. Inside the city she was Alice Carter. She had worked at several positions trying to get more information on who the siblings could possibly be. Their father knew that Marcus had secret files in his private office and suspected that he knew more about the siblings than he was revealing to his brothers. At one time Carlisle had been a scientist in Voltu working alongside Marcus but something had happened to make him leave. He had never revealed what that something was to either of his children.

Edward walked through the unlocked front door and straight to his favorite part of the house, the kitchen. It was the largest room in the house, open and airy with four huge windows. They were similar to the others in the house but with four there was more light and breeze in this room than there was in any other. With the windows open, he could hear the creek in the nearby woods as the water rushed over the rock bed any time of day or night.

It was especially soothing at night. Edward's bedroom was on the same side of the house as the kitchen. At night, he left the windows open in his room so the rushing sound of the water could sooth and relax him. His bed was close enough that breezes blowing through felt like a caress on his skin.

Looking out the windows his mind drifted to his favorite part of the creek, the deep pools. Some were even deeper than he was tall. On a hot summer day there was nothing better than a dip in the icy cold rushing water.

Thinking about it made Edward plan the rest of his day. He quickly threw a lunch together and grabbed a towel from the bathroom. He left a note for Emmett in case he came by later, telling him where he was headed.

It took Edward a little less than an hour to hike downstream to where his favorite deep pool was. The day had grown warm as the sun made its way straight over head. Here in the deepest part of the woods, the sun's rays were deflected by the tall trees shooting up over the forest, giving it a canopied affect. Small slivers of sunlight left patches on the forest ground as Edward made his way.

Birds and forest animals squeaked and squawked and clicked at Edward causing him to hum a random tune and smile as he went along. It was peaceful here, no one around for miles. Edward knew if he followed the stream far enough, about twenty miles or so, he would come onto the property where the Quileute Indians lived. He'd walked the two day journey with Emmett and his father a time or two. If he headed upstream more than fifty miles was the home of the Denali family, New Seattle.

Edward found the huge flat rocks, stacked one on top of the other that were totally exposed to the sun's rays. He knew he could lay there and dry off after his swim. He placed his towel over the rock and stored his lunch in the shade of a cut out nook under the rocks.

He pulled his shirt up and over his head. Unbuttoned his jeans and let them slide down his long legs. The heat of the day and the humidity underneath the umbrella of trees in the forest brought a sheen of sweat over his body. Edward couldn't wait to feel the ice cold water of the clear stream cool his heated skin.

Edward stepped carefully across the slippery rocks surrounding the creek bed and jumped into the deep swirling eddy. The first contact brought a rush of air from his lungs. He felt the bottom of the creek bed with his toes and knew the water only covered his head by a foot or two. Pushing up with his feet he broke the water laughing. Damn if felt good.

Edward flipped over on his back and floated in the cool sensation. He could lay like that for hours, just feeling the cool water below him and the warmth of the sun on his face, upper body and cock. A warm breeze blew against him causing gooseflesh to break out over his body and leaving his dick feeling like it was being caressed. It started to harden and ache. He ducted down into the chilly water once more splashing loudly for his own enjoyment.

This time when he rose from the water's kiss on his skin, he climbed up onto the top flat rock and stretched out in the sun. The warmth of its rays after the coolness of the water lulled him quickly into a light sleep.

While he dozed, the dream came back, the one with the eyes; those ice blue eyes, as blue as a cloudless sky. They looked at him and it took his breath away. This time the eyes were staring up at him from below, as if the person they belonged to where on their knees. Edward desperately wanted to see the rest of the person the eyes belonged to but he never did. It was always the eyes.

Edward knew what came next; the feeling of heat and wetness on his now straining cock. God he ached and it felt so good when a mouth clamped over him, sucking and licking every part of his now rock hard member.

He reached for him, the one giving him these glorious feelings. Now, Edward knew it was a man bringing him to such heights of passion. When he was younger he thought maybe it was a woman who belonged to the eyes. But now, he knew those ice blue eyes belonged to a man. A man who knew how to turn him inside out and he loved it.

But this time the dream man made sounds. This was new and turned Edward on even more. He moaned as he slurped up Edward's dick and growled deep in his chest when he sucked down hard, raking his teeth gently over the sensitive skin.

The heat was becoming unbearable in Edward's balls. They tightened and started to pull up into his body. He could feet the release coming as it moved his now throbbing cock. Then the dream man swallowed around the head of Edward's cock and fire rushed through his body, bringing the overpowering orgasm Edward had been chasing. A voice started Edward from his half sleep.

"Damn, that's the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life," a voice deep with lust called from somewhere close.

"I mean you didn't even touch yourself. Whatever the hell you were dreaming must have been something," the voice was moving closer.

Edward's instinct kicked in and he leapt into the water directly from the rock. When his head popped out of the water, he was greeted by familiar laughter.

"Shit, Jacob! You scared the life out of me," Edward called out to the man leaning against the rock where he had just been laying. A blush covered Edward's face at the thought of what Jacob had witnessed. If Jacob was here, then Paul wasn't far behind and Edward did not want Paul to see him like this.

"Sorry about that, Edward but damn, you were something with your cum oozing out of your cock and spurting back on your stomach," Jacob waggled his eyebrows as he spoke.

"Oh shut the fuck up," Edward pulled up out of the water and leaned against the rock. "Turn around Jacob so I can get my clothes on."

"I don't think so. I've seen everything already and I liked what I saw," Jacob said as he came around to stretch out on the rock in front of Edward. He rubbed his crotch causing Edward's eyes to follow and notice the clearly large bulge in Jacob's pants.

"If I'd been fifteen minutes sooner, I could have helped you out some," Jacob said in a low voice licking his lips.

"Jake, leave the kid alone," another voice joined the suddenly crowded clearing.

Edward thought to himself, that he wasn't a kid and he knew that voice too. It was one he didn't like at all. Jacob Black was a horny bozo but Paul Medora was a pain in the ass.

Paul had no claim to anything in the tribe where he and Jacob lived. Jacob on the other hand would eventually be chief someday. It pissed Paul off that he had to babysit the present chief's son and his attitude always shower it.

"Come on, Jake. We need to find the kids father and deliver the message from the Chief," Paul jerked his head upstream towards where the town of Forks lay.

"You go ahead Paul. I'll follow along with Edward in a little bit," Jacob said turning back to drool over Edward who was still in the water.

"I don't think so," Paul said grabbing Jacob roughly by the arm. "Your father or his would kill me if you raped him."

Edward almost felt sorry for Jacob until Paul made that last statement.

"Damn in Paul, you'll scare him," Jacob said turning pleading eyes toward Edward. "I've never raped anybody. The oblivious adorable charm of Jacob Black always wins them over." He added a wink aimed at Edward and a genuine smile before Paul pushed him toward town.

"See you later Edward," Jacob called back over his shoulder as Paul gave him another shove to keep going.

They were already out of sight before Edward remembered that his father wasn't here right now. And that meant Paul would have to deliver the message to Emmett and that would _**not**_ go well. Edward hurriedly got out of the water, toweled off and redressed quickly. He had to get there before all hell broke loose between Emmett and Paul. Both men detested the other and always had.

Edward dashed through the forest dodging fallen logs and small trees. He ran past his house, threw his things on the porch and kept heading for town doubling his speed.

He had hoped that Paul and Jacob had followed the creek bed and he would be there ahead of them. He was wrong.

Emmett stood in front of the meeting hall. His arms crossed over his massive chest, legs apart ready for any move Paul would make. Catching his breath Edward slowed to a walk and heard their conversation as he approached.

"I don't have to tell you anything asshole," Paul's words were heating up as he spoke. "The message is for Mr. Cullen…not his pet bear!"

The growl emanating from Emmett probably did sound like it came from a bear. Edward shouted just before Emmett sprung at Paul.

"Stop! Now!" Edward was shocked at the authority in his own voice but he kept going. He sounded like his father and that was a good thing.

Emmett and Paul stopped mid lunge and turned to face Edward. While Paul's face showed outrage and anger, Emmett's scowl slowly turned into a surprised but satisfied smile.

"Inside gentlemen, now please," Edward said crossing the threshold of the building giving an air of expecting the other men to follow.

On the outside Edward looked cool and in control. His body appeared relaxed and at ease. On the inside he was scared shitless. This is what he had wanted, to be his father's right hand. To stand in his stead, when his father was not available; to be strong enough to follow in his father's footsteps and walk side by side in this life. He could do this.

"Sit," he said to the other three men as he took his father's chair at the head of the meeting table.

Emmett beamed with pride at Edward. All the training in the world would never had prepared Edward for his role in this community but Emmett had known it was there buried inside Edward. He was so proud of the man Edward had just become.

Jacob ogled Edward mare now than when he had been stripped bare at the creek. The timber of Edward's voice held authority and Jacob loved a man who took charge. The image of the hot body from only moments ago and the man now sitting at the head of the table had his pants uncomfortably tight again. He tried to adjust the problem without anyone noticing.

Paul could only state in bewilderment at Edward. Who in the hell did the kid think he was, talking to him like that? Did he really think he deserved the same respect that Carlisle Cullen demanded with his mere presence alone?

Edward looked at the three men at the table and pulled upon the new found strength inside him. He could do this.

"Alright, now that we are all a little calmer, I believe you were to deliver a message," Edward said facing Paul with a calm façade.

"I have a message for Carlisle Cullen, not a kid who enjoys jerking off in the woods," Paul said coldly expecting to unnerve Edward with his reminder.

Emmett's fist hit the table and he pushed his chair back. He caught the look on Edward's face. There was no blush or show of embarrassment, only a look that said _'sit down, please'_. Emmett returned to his chair quietly.

"My father is on an assignment and that leaves me in charge. Do you have a problem with that or should I prepare to return with you so I can receive the message from Chief Black myself," Edward's words were calm and cool, just as his father's would have been.

"Ah, he's got you there Paul," Jacob snickered. I think you should go ahead and deliver that message. Dad would not like it if he knew you upset Mr. Cullen," Jacob smiled hugely at Edward and winked. Edward swallowed a lump in his throat but paid Jacob no mind.

Paul fumed in his seat because he knew the fairy brat was right. Chief Black would have his hide if he did anything to upset the peace between the tribe and the Cullen's community. It razed him to have to show any sign of weakness, especially in front of that city defector, McCarty.

"We believe there are some nomads causing trouble along the Quileute border," Paul stated without making eye contact with Edward. "Several bodies have been found in and near New Port Angles south of our border. Each of them had been drained of blood and left to rot where they were," Paul stated without any emotion as if he could care less.

"Chief Black and the elders are going to set up perimeter watches hoping to stop them before they continue north or attack any of our people," his message delivered Paul stood to leave.

"We will need to rest tonight and obtain fresh supplies for the return trip tomorrow," Paul demanded and Jacob whined about having to leave so soon.

"Emmett will see to your needs," Edward said refusing to stand because Paul did first. His father would not have stood for such a show of disrespect so Edward didn't either.

"Thank you, for letting us know," Edward said dismissing Paul curtly. "Emmett give them a room in the training building, have Lauren bring them an evening meal and she can prepare their needs for tomorrow. When you're done, gather Tyler, Pete, Mike and Charlie. We need to talk and prepare for the possibility that these nomads will get through the Quileute defenses."

Paul was almost at the door and turned to face Edward seething again. "There is no way they'll get past us!"

"They could," was all Edward said as he stood and went to his father's private office closing the door on the others.

The rush of adrenaline Edward had been riding left him abruptly. He slumped into the chair behind his father's desk and banged his head lightly on the solid wood.

What did he think he was doing? He had no idea how to plan a defensive action. The fear of the situation tried to take over but before he lost it there was a soft knock as the door opened.

"So who the hell are you and what the fuck have you done with Edward Cullen," Emmett said laughing as he plopped down in the chair across the desk from Edward.

"You did good in there ki…, Edward," Emmett caught himself before he said the word kid and Edward appreciated it. Though at the moment he felt just like a scared little kid.

"The others will be here in about half an hour. What's the plan," Emmett asked.

"Plan? What the fuck do I know? I'm just a kid, remember?" Edward's voice rose on each word until he shouted the last one.

"Edward sit down and breathe. Let's talk it out. Pros and cons, just like your dad would do," Emmett said calmly. And they did.

By the time the others joined them, Edward was in control again. In fact, not one of the men gathered with them questioned Edward's right or authority to speak for his father. Not even Charlie Swan the oldest of the group. He sat without speaking, listening to the young men and watching the man at the head of the table. Finally Edward allowed all to have their say and a plan was formed. Charlie Swan took that moment to finally speak up.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cullen," a tiny curl formed to one side of his lips twisting his moustache up on one side. "In the past, your father has seen fit to invoke a curfew on the community when there was a need. No one would question such an action now. It would limit the chance of someone being attacked in the cover of darkness. It would also cause less alarm than explaining a possible enemy at our door."

"Thank you Chief Swan. That is an excellent idea. No need to frighten anyone at this point," Edward nodded his thanks to an old family friend.

"Just Charlie is fine and I'll post the information about the curfew first thing in the morning," Charlie said as he rose from his seat.

No one had noticed Esme Cullen's entrance at the back of the room. She had every right to be there but she chose to stay back and let Edward take his rightful place. Each man bowed his head in respect to Mrs. Cullen as he left the building. Charlie Swan gripped Esme's shoulders and she kissed his cheek as he was leaving.

"He did good," he whispered to Esme nodding over his shoulder toward Edward. "You should be proud."

"I am," she answered. Esme came to stand by Edward and Emmett after the others left.

"I've received a message. Your father and Alice will be home with in a week's time," she smiled at her son and her adopted son, Emmett. "Alice found them."

"Really," Edward asked astonished at the news.

"And they are willing to leave the city," Emmett asked unsure he believed that it could be that easy.

"I don't know all the details. But I think Carlisle is going to be more concerned about this situation than bringing two people out of the city. He'd want us to protect the town and the people here," she said looking to her son. "I'm so proud of you Edward. He will be too."

Esme gave her sons a quick hug and left them to talk. Emmett and Edward shut down the lights and left the building. At the main fork of roads in town, they went their separate ways, each saying good night to the other.

Edward's mind was caught up in everything that had happened during the day. The sun had set and it was now nightfall. He wasn't watching where he was going but his body somehow knew where to take him. He was about to step onto the porch of his home before even realized he was there. The sound of a rocking chair creaking in the dark recesses of one corner of the porch brought him up short.

"Who the hell is there," he asked, moving back away from the dark corner. He hadn't left a light on in the house when he had left earlier in the day. The moon was full and almost overhead. It provided the only light there was and it wasn't much.

"Sorry, Edward, I really didn't mean to startle you again," Jacob said as he walked into the amber glow of the moon's light.

"Jacob what the hell are you doing here," Edward said realizing there was no real harm.

"I just wanted to…see you. So I waited till Paul snuck out to see Lauren and then I left too. I've been waiting here for you to come home," Jacob said leaning over the porch banister looking out into the yard.

"I thought maybe we could spend a little time together," he said turning to face Edward.

Suddenly in the moonlight, Edward realized how attractive Jacob was. His long black hair was fanned out loose on his shoulders tonight. Edward had only ever seen it pulled back in a long tail at the back of Jacob's neck.

Even in the dark his skin looked smooth and soft on his face and neck. Edward knew it was the color of coffee with cream mixed in. But this was the first time he had noticed Jacob's lips.

They were full and dark pink. When Jacob smiled a shy smile, they pouted out and looked so…so sweet. Would they taste sweet? Jacob took a step closer bringing the lips in question closer. Edward could see wide muscled shoulders and a hard chest stretching the shirt Jacob wore, even his nipples which were hard showed through the material. Edward's mouth watered, his fingers itched to touch and his cock filled making him ache with need.

A million questions raced through Edward's mind. What would he feel like if I touched that firm chest flicked my nail across the hard nubs? Would kissing him be as sweet as the thought or more? Lustier, more animal like? Could Jacob's mouth make him feel the way the dream man did or could it be even more? Edward hadn't realized he had closed his eyes or that he was panting slightly. But Jacob noticed.

Warm fingers touched his face. Stroking gently, wrapping around his neck and pulling him forward.

"Don't over think it," Jacob whispered against his jaw. He was leaving kisses just under the sharp angle of his jaw, hiking up Edwards's desire tenfold. He didn't know he was so sensitive there.

"I've wanted you since the first time we met. Just let me give you this," Jacob continued to seduce Edward with his touch and his words.

Edward did what Jacob suggested. He let his insecurities and doubts evaporate with each stroke and touch of lips from the man. Somewhere, in some dark corner of his mind, he closed the door on the blue eyed man. He wanted this. He had waited too long for this part of his life to begin.

A rush of warmth flooded Edward as Jacob brought his lips to Edward's mouth finally. The world exploded in new sensations. Mouths open, tongues exploring, hands groping body parts, all became a race to relieve the burning ache inside their bodies. Every whimper or moan Jacob made fueled Edward, encouraged him to explore the other man's body too.

When Jacobs hard cock pressed against Edwards own hardness, both men groaned loudly causing something to snap in Edward. He needed. He needed Jacob's lips on his throbbing dick. He needed Jacob bent over the rail with his hands on the other man's ass as he pushed deep inside the heat of his tunnel. He needed badly.

Jacob broke the kisses and fell to his knees with a thud on the wood porch floor. His hands sure and strong worked Edwards buttons undone hurriedly, like a man starving for food. He released Edward's cock from the tight restraints of his jeans.

"Beautiful," Jacob whispered just before Edward felt a wet tongue slip across the head of his dick. His knees shook at the sensation it caused.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Paul screamed as he grabbed Jacob's hair and pulled him back roughly.

Paul's voice and Jacob's quick movements woke Edward out of his sex induced stupor. Shock rushed through him and the realization that his dick was still exposed caused him to rush to put himself right while the other two men argued in his front yard.

"Paul, let the go! You had no right to interrupt us," Jacob said adjusting the still obvious bulge in his pants. "You were off bonking that bitch. I deserved to get some action, too!"

"I was not doing anything with Lauren," Paul yelled back pushing Jacob away from the porch.

"The hell you weren't. I saw you Paul! I fucking saw you with your tongue down her throat and your hands on her tits," Jacob shoved Paul back and the other man grew quiet.

Edward had stood close by listening and watching but never leaving the safety of the porch. It dawned on him that they were acting more like two lovers having a fight than two traveling companions or a baby sitter with his charge. Paul shrugged his shoulders and turned to walk back to town. He neither admitted nor denied Jacobs accusations.

Jacob stood in the yard, his body clearly vibrating with rage. The moonlight reflecting on him almost made him seem to shimmer where he stood. Finally, a strangled cry left his body and his shoulders slumped.

Edward didn't know why but he suddenly felt sorry for the man who now appeared to be devastated. Stepping off the porch Edward placed a hand on one of Jacob's wide shoulders.

"He just doesn't see it," Jacob whispered. Turning forlorn and teary eyes to Edward he added, "Sometimes I think he never will."

"You love him," Edward stated. It was clear to see even on this dark night that Jacob was in pain.

"Always have," Jacob sighed. "Sorry about…you know."

"It's okay," Edward answered.

"Night," Jacob called not looking back as he headed off into the night following Paul, slowly.

Edward thought to himself, _'if that's what love does to you maybe I don't want it so badly after all_'.

**OMG! What were you thinking woman leaving our Edward hanging like that? Come on now admit it you know you were thinking that! *hugs*Next chapter we'll get back to Jasper and see how he's doing with the news he received. Let's take a poll, shall we? Who thinks Jasper is going to just love the idea of being part of the Prophesy and having a sibling…click your buttons. Who thinks the s**t is going to hit the wall and Jasper is not going to take this very well…click your buttons. **


	7. Going Outside

**This chapter flips back to Jasper and what is going on in his world. I know you were all hoping that this would be the meeting chapter. Sorry, but the good news is they will finally meet at the beginning of the next chapter and some quality Edward/Jasper time is coming up for you all. Please forgive all typos they are my own. Thanks AuntR for pre-reading and standing by me like no other friend I've known.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related. Everything is the property of S Meyers. Only original characters and the plot are mine.**

Chapter 7 - Going Outside

Jasper slammed into Felix again. Hearing the man's whimpers and mumblings only spurred him on. Oh, Felix was enjoying this. Jasper knew Felix liked sex hard and almost angry and Jasper was angry. Sweat slipped down his chest and off his brow too. This is exactly what he needed. Felix's willing body and a good hard fuck. So why wasn't he enjoying it more? He was hard and Felix's heat was gripping him tightly but his mind wouldn't shut off. The conversation at Alice's apartment kept running through his head, like it was on auto pilot. Never allowing his body to just stop and feel what was happening to it. That just made Jasper even angrier.

"Damn it Jas, if you didn't want to do this why the hell did you show up here," Felix asked rolling away from Jasper's body. "I mean shit this was your fucking idea not mine and you can't even keep it up!"

When had he gone soft? When had Felix pulled away from his body? Shit! His mind was totally fucked up. This was all Alice's fault!

He sat up on the edge of Felix's bed, took a drink from the bottle he'd left sitting on the floor by his shoes. His heat hurt.

"Sorry, Felix, I guess…my mind is elsewhere," he mumbled into his hands as his head was buried between them.

"Jas, look man, I know things didn't work out between us but you can't come back here and do shit like this. I'm not a droid," Felix said reaching for his smokes and lighter.

"I don't know what you want me to say Felix," Jasper said the anger creeping back into his voice again. "We aren't supposed to feel anything! You shouldn't be hurt because I fucked up. You're just supposed to say 'Screw you and get the fuck out of my place!'"

Felix was quiet for awhile. Both men were lost in private thoughts.

"I do feel things," Felix answered quietly breaking their silence. "I mean, I know that I didn't use to. It seems like the closer to thirty I get the more emotions begin to surface."

Jasper sat very still holding his breath. He wasn't alone. He wasn't the only one fighting to keep emotion out of his mind. He had no idea anyone else was fighting this too. But Felix didn't act like he was fighting.

"I'm scared," Felix admitted but it was just barely a whisper.

"Scared of what," Jasper asked releasing the breath he had been holding too long.

"You know the rumor," Felix said stubbing out the smoke in his hand. "I've heard emotional stress is the first symptom."

"What fucking rumor," Jasper's senses picked up.

"People have been reporting to the bio clinic with these weird symptoms and they never come out. Supposedly, whatever it is, only affects those created in the labs during the months of cycle 2116. Something they did in the creation lab lets your emotions begin to escalate at around twenty nine cycles; driving you insane. They are trying some shit with entire body transfusions but no one's survived the process," Felix stretched out against his pillows, his long body almost shimmering in the pale light of the room. He wasn't hard anymore either.

Jasper processed everything Felix told him. He knew it cost the man a lot to admit what he had. By law Jasper could turn him in to the authorities. But something just didn't sound right to Jasper. Why only those created in the labs during 2116 and why now? Was that what had been affecting him lately? Sure his emotions had been all over the place but he wasn't insane. He was born in the last month of that cycle. He wondered when Felix was born.

"When were you born," Jasper asked stretching out by Felix on the bed.

"Third month of cycle 2116," Felix answered. Hesitating he added, "I don't want to go to the clinic. I know I won't come out."

His words hung heavy in the air between them. Neither man spoke for a long time. Jasper thought Felix must have dozed off; his breathing had a steady rhythm. Almost asleep himself, Felix's sudden words startled Jasper.

"Why is this happening, Jasper? Why now? Why us," Felix asked then wrapped his warm body against Jaspers. Jasper had no choice but to hold the other man. He didn't mind.

"I don't know but I sure as hell am going to find out," Jasper answered as sleep overtook him and for the first time since Alice had made her declaration Jasper slept peacefully.

*****Tracker*****

Alice paced the floor almost bouncing. She hadn't seen Rose or Jasper in days. For the first time in a long time, she didn't know what to do.

Riley came up behind her and stopped her movement by placing his hands around her tiny waist. He pulled her close to his chest and he whispered in her ear.

"Calm down," his words were more breath than actual words.

Alice relaxed into his body's warmth. God she was going to miss him when she left with the others this time. His hard body felt so good holding her so close. She never thought she'd find someone like Riley. She hated keeping secrets from him but it was for his own safety. Turning slowly in his arms, she kissed her way up his neck to his jaw to his full lips. She hummed as they pressed together enjoying the fire racing between them. Feeling his cock pressed tight against her belly made her heart beat furiously.

She jumped wrapping her legs tight around his waist bringing his heat in direct contact with her core. Moaning loudly she rubbed against him not caring how wanton it made her sound or look. He just felt too damn good.

"Alice," he breathed against the sensitive skin along the side of her neck. "Want you." She forgot about Rose. She forgot about Jasper. She forgot the Prophesy. All that mattered was this moment, this man and the heat between them. The most incredible desire she had ever felt was wrapped around her body and heart.

His eyes grew darker with every touch. Soon, she knew, they would be nearly black with lust for her. She used both hands to hold his head still so she could kiss him. She didn't know when she'd get this gains and she wasn't going to miss a damn thing.

Moving them to the bed was easy. Her tiny frame hardly weighed a thing. When his knees hit the bed, he had her down and nearly naked within seconds. He pulled her blouse open showing perfect palm sized breasts with taunt dark red nipples. She gripped his head fiercely when his lips connected to one of them. Alice cried out when his tongue flicked across the other nipple causing ripples of pure joy to radiate from the tip out.

Riley somehow managed to undress himself and finish removing Alice's slacks without her even realizing. His hands, lips and tongue had kept her on the verge of climax the entire time. When her panties came off with one rip, he could see as well as feel the moisture pooled between her slender open thighs.

Alice screamed his name when his tongue made the first contact. She writhed under his skillful attentions so much so that her nails dug into his shoulders when she tried to stop him.

"Need you NOW," Alice demanded. "Now Riley! I'm ready, you are ready. Now," she ordered. He loved it when she went all dominant on him.

"Hold on," Riley said chuckling as he reached for the drawer where she kept the condoms.

"No Riley. Just you and just me," Alice said suddenly softening. "Just this once, please."

Riley knew the law as well as she did but he couldn't stand it when she looked at him that way. As he eased himself inside her heat, he knew it had never been like this with anyone else. He knew he loved her, would give his life her. He had no idea where all this emotion was coming from but he knew where it was directed. This beautiful passionate crazy woman beneath him meant everything to him and he prayed someday she would trust him enough to return his feelings.

Alice wanted to say the words, she knew he wanted to hear but she just couldn't. He didn't know the truth about her and even though she was sure he would accept her, protect her even, she just couldn't chance it. Not with his life, he meant to much to her.

Wrapped together they both enjoyed the calm after the crashing storm, neither one speaking the thoughts running through their heads.

"Alice, why don't you trust me," Riley said his fingers tracing the hills and valleys of her body. "Have I ever done anything that would lead you to believe you couldn't trust me?"

Alice could hear the hurt in his voice. She hated it. She hated she had put it there. She hated the lying and the secrets.

"I trust you," she whispered against his chest where her head lay.

"But not enough to tell me who you really are," Riley's voice was slightly angry but not enough to make her feel it. He rolled away from her and grabbed his smokes and lighter. A shiver passed through Alice. It was now or never, she knew. Could he handle it? Would he turn her in? No, she didn't believe he would do that. But would he leave her anyway?

"I haven't told you…everything, for your own good. It's too dangerous," she played the card knowing it wouldn't work but she had to try one last time.

"Bullshit!" his response was quick and chilling.

"That's bullshit! I know you aren't a tracker and yet your reflexes clearly show that you've been trained to fight and defend yourself in combat. And I know you have changed jobs frequently in the past, never staying in one place too long. And I know you came into my place looking for Jasper. You fucking waited for him, Alice!" he couldn't hold it back anymore.

Alice swallowed the lump she didn't know she had in her throat, choking on the sob that wanted to escape. She said a silent prayer that she was making the right decision. Wrapping the bed sheets around her still naked form, she offered Riley her hand.

"Hello, my name is…" BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Fists slamming on the front door fiercely caused them both to jolt in place. Alice jumped from the bed and grabbed her robe from the bathroom. Riley pulled on his pants, quickly following her. The banging continued. Alice took a small caliber pistol from a drawer pistol from a drawer in the side table by the front door. Riley pulled her arm back to make her face him. His raised brow showed the question in his mind. Alice mouthed the word 'later' before she turned back to the door and flipped the bolt.

Rose stumbled through the door falling onto Alice taking them both down to the floor. Riley stuck his head out the door looking up and down the corridor. Rose was alone. He closed and locked the door before turning back to the two women.

It took Alice fifteen minutes to get Rose calm enough to move from the floor to the couch. Riley got them all something to drink from the kitchen and sat across from the two women. After a drink of water and the hiccups stopped Rose was finally able to speak.

"Rose what on earth happened," Alice asked till holding the other woman close to her side. Rose put her glass down and looked at Alice with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Ben…Angela…they're…dead," her sobs stated a new.

"Caius was at the lab today and he told us all that they were traitors and had broken the law," Rose was beginning to get angry. "She was pregnant, Alice. That's why she was missing from the lab all these months. Caius said they were going to defect to the Heretics. He sent a Tracker after them Alice. He had them killed."

Alice looked to Riley. He nodded his head that yes he had heard that.

"Why? Alice? Why did they kill her and her baby," Rose pleased for an answer Alice wasn't sure she had.

"I've heard it could have been a mercy killing," Riley spoke up.

"Mercy killing," Rose spit out the words. "How can you call cold blooded murder, mercy?"

"Rose, have you ever heard of Section X at the bio lab," Riley asked. Rose shook her head no.

"That's where they take women who become pregnant. I've heard stories, "Riley said dropping his head and looking at the floor. "If a Tracker is given an assignment to go after a pregnant woman, they are told to bring her in alive. They…experiment on the fetus while it's still…inside the," Riley couldn't finish the sentence.

"Oh, God, no," Alice said as she looked at Riley. Their eyes glued to each other, both remembering the unprotected sex they'd just had.

"That's…Alice, I'm going to be sick," Rose said as she ran to the bathroom.

Riley stood and pulled Alice into the comfort of his strong arms.

"I would never let that happen," Riley assured her.

"I know," was Alice's only answer.

"We'd run," Riley stated. "I'm sure you would know the way."

Alice froze where she was. He knew.

"I don't know what you mean," Alice whispered against his shoulder without facing him.

"Alice, you name is Cullen and I've known for a long time. I just needed you to trust me enough to tell me yourself," Riley answered. Alice could feel the smile on his face as he laid his head on hers.

"Does anyone…" she had to ask.

"No. Just me," he answered. "I think it's time I met your father too," Riley chuckled.

The relief broke through Alice in waves. He knew! He didn't care! He loved her! Facing Riley tears welled in her eyes. He was smiling at her. Brown eyes crinkled with happiness.

"I love you," Alice said reaching up to kiss him softly.

"I know. Took you long enough to admit though," Riley said lifting her to swing her about.

"Well, what's going on in here," Rose asked. Her face was blotchy but she looked better.

"She said she loved me," Riley beamed putting Alice back on her feet.

"'Bout dam time," Rose answered laughing herself at the look on Alice's face. She was huffing and pouting.

"Gang up on me already," Alice replied.

"When can we leave Alice? I'm ready," Rose said her face falling again. "I can't stay here anymore."

Alice sat down and motioned for the others to do the same.

"There are a couple of things that need to happen first," Alice started ticking them off. "One, I need to contact my father. Two, Rose I need you to find the file Marcus has hidden in his office. It's the proof we need to fulfill the Prophesy. Dad might be able to help with that since he was Marcus' partner at one time. Three, someone very important to me needs to decide if he would rather stay in the city or come with us." Alice looked at Riley with hopeful eyes.

"That someone would follow you anywhere but," Riley said.

"But," Alice questioned slightly hurt.

"But your father may need someone inside to be sure the rest of you gets out safely," he stated as if he was already committed to their cause.

"I won't leave you in danger, alone," Alice said vehemently.

"There will be a price on my head if I run and I'll be in danger either way. And besides, you will if your father says it's the right thing to do," Riley answered flatly. "Anything else on your list?"

Alice knew she couldn't change his mind so she looked between the two of them slowly and nodded her head yes.

"Four, convincing Jasper to go with us the easy way or taking him the hard way," she said calmly.

Rose and Riley both jumped to their feet and screamed at the same time, "WHAT?!"

*****Tracker*****

Jasper was dressed and ready to go. Felix was still in the shower. Coming here had been a mistake. It hadn't taken his mind off anything. He still had a sibling. He was still mixed up in some fucked up Prophesy. The one person he had considered as his best friend had threw him for a loop. His emotions were getting stronger with every day that passed. He had still killed what he now believed to be two…no three…innocent people for the only reason of being in love and creating a baby. Now he could add to it that people his age are coming down with some mysterious disease that they are dying from.

Felix had only confirmed what Jasper already suspected. Something was very wrong in Voltu. Just as Jasper started to leave the room, he noticed an open envelope lying on the bedside table. It was the official Voltu seal that had caught his eye. His intuition told him to take a look. The shower was still running so he carefully opened it.

"_Good day, you are being reassigned. It has come to the attention of the ruling powers of Voltu that you have become a great asset to our community and it is time to receive a well deserved new position. It is imperative that you do not discuss this with anyone. ANYONE! Reassignment is a great opportunity given to very few. Do not disobey a direct command. Report to the Reassignment Building on…"_

The words '_don't discuss with ANYONE'_ bothered him more than anything else. The reporting for reassignment didn't make any sense either. Why all the secrecy over a new job?

"You know it says we are clearly not to tell anyone," Felix said from behind him.

"It says you are to report today," Jasper answered handing the letter back to Felix. "D you ever remember meeting anyone who said they were reassigned? I don't think I have."

Felix looked thoughtful then answered, "You know, I don't think I have either. Do you think something else is going on?"

"I don't know," Jasper shrugged. "Just seems strange. How about you come by my place after you finish? Let me know what they said and we'll try to figure it out. Be careful though."

"Okay," Felix answered. "Guess I'll see you later. You going to Riley's Place when you leave here?"

Jasper shrugged again. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. Alice might be there waiting for him. He wasn't sure he wanted to face her, just yet. He still had a lot to think about, separate in his mind.

Jasper walked the crowded streets to his place paying no attention to the people around him. Vendors hawking their wares didn't even distract him. A female sex droid standing on one corner started to cross his path and thought better of the idea at the look Jasper gave her. Nasty shit, Jasper thought. Who knew where the hell she'd been besides; he definitely didn't want a woman.

Outside his building a new air auto floated by the curb, no one in his neighborhood could afford one of those. Hell the only time he ever got to drive one was when some runner owned one and he got to bring it back to headquarters. It had to be someone powerful, special, tracker force after someone maybe. His gut tightened and every nerve in his body went on alert. He opened the door to his building and watched every dark corner as he climbed the steps to his third floor flat. As he rounded the last step onto the landing he saw them.

Victoria had Maria pinned against the wall and was kissing her roughly, though it didn't look like Maria minded much. Jasper gagged and then cleared his throat loudly. He already had his hand on the gun hidden under his coat and he was ready for whatever they would pull. Victoria jumped away from Maria and had her gun pointed at Jasper in one smooth move.

"Ah, you finally made it Whitlock. We've been waiting for you," Maria said wiping the moisture from her lips. "Caius needs to see you."

Both women moved toward Jasper and without another word motioned for him to move back down the stairs. Victoria never put her gun away and that made Jasper even more nervous.

"Am I under arrest," Jasper asked sneering the words.

"Of course not," Maria answered. "Victoria just feels more comfortable with her gun out." Maria snickered behind Jasper. He didn't want to know why.

On the street, Victoria unlocked the auto flyer and walked to the driver side. Maria held the back door open for Jasper to enter then joined Victoria in the front. No one spoke inside the vehicle as it glided silently along the street. The ride to the government building where the Voltu resided took less than twenty minutes in the auto flyer. Once there the women departed the vehicle and waited for Jasper to remove his long legs from the cramped back seat.

Maria entered the building first with Jasper following and Victoria bringing up the rear. Jasper was not comfortable at all with Victoria at his back. He didn't trust her for a second. He also realized something for the first time. Maria wasn't human. She was a fucking droid. In the vehicle while he sat in the back seat he had watched as Victoria raked the hair on the back of Maria's neck. In one tiny flash of movement, Jasper had seen the coding on Maria's neck. It all made so much more sense after that. Maria was a droid.

On the landing at the top of the first flight of stairs, they stopped at the guard's desk and were quickly passed through. A huge set of ornately carved doors faced them. Maria knocked and was granted entry. The doors opened into a large circular room with a round table in the center of it, three large wingback chairs in dark hews of red cloth sat at one end of the table and a single chair facing across the table from them. Victoria shoved Jasper down into the single chair.

Maria and Victoria took their places besides the doors they had just come in while Jasper sat waiting. He had no idea who he was waiting for but wasn't surprised when a door off to the side of the room opened at Caius appeared.

He was a small man barely five and half feet tall. Pale with extremely white blond hair that framed his thin face in stringy tuffs, he looked almost like death in a way. It was his eyes that startled you. They were dark, nearly black and without any show of emotion at all. Dead. Evil. Uncaring. Were all words that described the way he looked at a person. Jasper had met him before but somehow in this setting the man had the ability to unnerve even Jasper.

"Hello Jasper," his voice even sounded dead. Jasper nodded.

"You know my brothers and I were a little disappointed that you were unable to bring in that abomination but of course if they try to run you have no other choice," Caius was letting him know that they suspected him of a mercy killing.

"That's true and surprisingly, they both put up a fight," Jasper lied. He hoped he did it well.

"Yes, that surprised us too," Caius said as he twisted a sheet of paper in front of him on the desk.

"Why am I here? Have I done something wrong," Jasper asked hoping to steer the conversation away from Angela and Ben.

"Oh, Jasper, no of course not. I hope Victoria and Maria were at their utmost in politeness when they escorted you here," the words were like sticky glue pouring from his mouth. One trip and you'd be caught.

"Yes, of course," Jasper lied again.

"I actually have a new assignment for you," Caius said straightening out the wrinkles in the paper on the table. He handed it to Jasper.

Jasper read the words printed there. He was being given permission to hunt down Carlisle Cullen the head of the Heretics. With stipulation, he was to be brought in alive, if not the note stated he shouldn't come back himself.

"Do you understand the directions," Caius asked knowing Jasper already understood clearly the last statement.

"I do," Jasper answered then rose from the table. "Am I free to go now?"

"There's just one more thing," Caius said as Jasper turned to leave. "You have exactly one week and you might want to start with your little friend Alice Carter. We've been watching her for some time now. Her activities are suspicious at best."

Jasper froze at the mention of Alice and he knew that if he gave anything way in Alice was as good as dead. He thought about his words carefully. And for the first time in his life, he knew without a shadow of doubt, he had to lie to save his own life.

"I will fulfill my duty," Jasper answered coldly without a show of emotion.

"That was just as we assumed," Caius answered just as coldly. "Good day Jasper and good luck."

Jasper left the building without his earlier escort and headed back to his apartment. He wanted to know what Alice had to do with all this but he strongly suspected he already had some idea. She had figured out that he and that Rose person were siblings of some sort. So did Alice believe that he and Rose were the ones the Prophesy speaks of? Could he believe that was possible? And if it were true did that make Rose his…sister? Was he supposed to kill Caius? Not that the idea bothered him any because it sure as hell didn't. The more he thought about the more he realized he had to go back to Alice's and talk to her again. She held the key to things he needed to know. Would she be able to lead him to Carlisle Cullen, too? Maybe if he could bring Cullen in alive, Caius would get off his tail? And Felix, he needed to talk to Felix about what was going on with the reassignment shit.

When Jasper finally made it home, he stripped as he entered the front door and headed to the shower. He let the water get as hot as he could stand. The bathroom was filled with steam as he entered the small shower to wash away the grime and filth that he felt on his skin. Sometime later he dried off and fell into a heap on his bed still nude with his hair damp from the shower. He must have been more tired than he even imagined because it was early the next morning when he awoke. Noting the time on the clock across the room, he bolted up quickly. A panicky feeling spread throughout his body quickly. Felix?

It had been fifteen hours since he and Felix had parted ways. Where the hell was he? Had he showed up during the night and Jasper had slept through a knock at the door? Had he decided to go to Riley's and then went home with someone else? No, Felix would have come here first. Jasper hurried to get dressed and left the building at a fast walk. He stopped in a coffee shop for something hot to drink and then grabbed a taxi to the street where Felix lived.

Jasper knocked several times and there was no answer. He decided to grab something to eat nearby and come back to see if Felix was here in an hour or two. Three hours later still no Felix; six hours later and still no Felix. Jasper decided to go back to his place to see if Felix had showed up there.

Two days later Jasper hadn't eaten or slept in over twenty four hours. Felix had not been seen by anyone since the last time Jasper had seen him. Jasper knew that something had happened to the man but he had no idea where to begin to look for him. He had no choice but to find Alice and see if she had any idea of what is going on.

Pounding on Alice's door, Jasper shifted from foot to foot waiting for her to open the door. When Alice finally did open the door what in hell was he going to say to her? You just can't go around asking people 'Hey are you a heretic?' Jasper had decided to turn around and just leave when the door opened slightly and the tiny woman stuck her head out.

"Jasper!" she exclaimed brightly.

"Thank God you came back. Come on in," she invited him in quickly.

"Alice," Jasper started then stopped when two men came from the kitchen.

Jasper recognized Riley quick enough but that wasn't the shock that met him face to face. He'd only ever seen an old faded picture of the man standing in front of him now. He'd been much, much younger but still you never forget the face of the man everyone in your position wants to track down. His perfectly in place blond hair seemed to have silver highlights in it now but it was still combed into a perfect look. He was tanner than the picture had shown and older, definitely older but still very handsome. Carlisle Cullen was a fine looking man even for someone in his fifties. He walked with an air of someone who commanded respect and deserved to have it from those around him, not that he was haughty that wasn't it at all. He was a leader and he carried himself like one. Jasper could see why people would stop and listen to him, consider his words and change their lives just from being in his presence. He had to turn this man in and it made his insides hurt to think about it.

"Hello," Carlisle said. "I'm Carlisle Cullen and I believe you are a friend of my daughter, Alice?"

Jasper could only nod affirmation to the man's question. Jasper noticed Riley step in between Alice and him. Now why would he do that Jasper wondered. Oh yea, he was a tracker and by rights he should have already pulled his gun and killed everyone in the room but his target, Carlisle Cullen. He needed to bring him in alive. He brought his hands to his face and rubbed it hard then pulled on his own hair even harder.

"What the hell is wrong with me," he yelled at the others in the room.

"Am I losing my mind? Do I have that shitty disease that is killing everyone," he asked never opening his eyes.

"Riley, get out of my way," Alice muttered than came to stand in front of jasper.

"Jasper, honey, look at me," Alice said kindly trying to break his hands free from his face. When he finally looked at her all the confusion and anger played out in his blue eyes.

"You are not going crazy," Alice said slowly and directly. "Everything you are feeling…going through can be explained."

"I think Felix is dead," he answered flatly. "He's been missing for a couple and of days and I don't understand why. He went to the reassignment building and he was supposed to come find me when he found out what was going on there. He never showed back up."

"Good! One less Tracker to worry about," Roses angry voice came from behind Jasper. Jasper wheeled toward her quickly.

"He was my friend!" Jasper screamed in her face.

"Trackers don't have friends!" Rose yelled right back nose to nose with Jasper.

Alice bounced up and down clapping her hands. To her father she said, "Aren't they perfectly marvelous!"

"If they don't kill each other first, they might actually work well together," Carlisle chuckled beside his daughter.

Riley looked between father and daughter only shaking his head. He wondered if they were going to stop the quickly escalating fight between Jasper and Rose before Rose laid Jasper out cold. Alice jumped between the still bickering siblings and pushed them apart.

"Both of you shut up and sit the fuck down. NOW!" the authority in Alice's voice broke through to both Rose and Jasper. They stared at her in awe.

Riley rocked on his feet smiling from ear to ear. "That's my girl," he whispered under his breath.

Carlisle chuckled, "You are going to have your hands full, son!"

Rose and Jasper sat at opposite ends of the couch, both pouting with their arms crossed over their chests. Carlisle sat in amazement at the two of them.

They were both extremely attractive young people and clearly very intelligent unless they were fighting with each other, both of them strong and determined. Of course there was just a touch of stubborn bullheadedness thrown in for good measure. And though neither looked much like his old friend; he could still see it in the shape and color of their eyes. Marcus had not only created his own offspring, he had managed to somehow bring the Prophesy to life. Aro and Caius would be furious if they ever knew. Jasper finally spoke and when he did, it did not make Carlisle feel any better.

"I have less than two weeks to bring you in alive," Jasper stated flatly.

"I know," Carlisle answered. "That's why I'm here.

"Dad?" Alice questioned running to where her father sat calmly.

"Everything is going to be fine, Alice, don't worry. I already knew of Jasper's new assignment," he answered his daughter. And Jasper you were correct. Your friend Felix is dead. He was murdered when he reported for reassignment. There is no such thing. It's a ruse for what the ruling ones are really doing here in Voltu."

"And that would be what exactly," Jasper asking moving forward anxiously in his seat. He didn't trust this man anymore than he trusted Caius.

"Blood, sperm and eggs are being harvested from men and women who think they are either being reassigned or ill because of the disease rumor they have heard spread on the streets. It is of course, a completely made up rumor," Carlisle looked seriously from Rose to Jasper to Riley. This would come as a shock to the three of them.

"Harvested," Rose questioned. "That's how we get the donated eggs and sperm at the creation lab. We were always told that they were donated willingly. Now you are saying that they are just taken from people and what do they want with the blood?"

"The items are harvested while they are still alive then the blood is drained completely from their bodies. Afterwards, the bodies are disposed of so there is no evidence," Alice stated quickly. "In most cases, even the person's records are destroyed. It's almost like they never existed. I bet if you go back to Felix's apartment tomorrow someone else will be living there."

"You didn't answer Rose. What do they want with the blood," Jasper asked looking at Carlisle.

"The blood is used exclusively by Aro, Caius, and a few select other government officials or wealthy people who can afford the cost of the transfusions," Carlisle stated then continued. "At approximately twenty nine or thirty cycles, most individuals begin to feel a change in their emotional levels. The injections that you are given as infants and children begin to wear off. In the labs early on, Marcus discovered that the children we created could be controlled and trained more easily if they were less emotional. So he devised a serum that would keep emotions at bay. This made training easier and," Carlisle hesitated and Jasper added.

"It made us easier to control. We would do as we were told even if it meant we were trained as killing machines without a conscious," Jasper finished.

"Something like that. Aro was aging and his emotions were becoming totally out of his control. Marcus discovered be accident that if you gave someone a transfusion from individuals created in the labs it not only gave you your control back…you stopped aging," Carlisle stood and walked across the room.

"Do you mean that Aro is older than he looks," Riley asked confused by the whole conversation.

"How old do you think I am," Carlisle asked the young people in the room with him.

"I guess maybe forty or so," Jasper answered unsure of where this was going.

"Thank you Jasper that is very kind of you. Actually on my next birthday I will fifty eight. I was thirty when I left the city and Alice was born two years later," Carlisle answered quietly so it could sink in to the others.

"That can't be," Jasper said jumping to his feet. "No one grows that old. I've never seen anyone more than a few years older than me. Wait did you say born?"

"Yes, he did Jasper. My mother gave birth to me as well as my younger brother," Alice answered.

"In actual years or cycles as you refer to them, Aro is nearly seventy, Caius is in his mid sixties and Marcus is my age. The blood transfusions keep them young and the older they get the more blood they need," Carlisle stepped closer to Jasper.

"Jasper, we, the rest of us are leaving tonight for the outside. I'd like you to come with us. It is very possible that you and Rose are the siblings that the Prophesy proclaims. You need to see the outside and you need to know that the world is a very different place than what you've come to know inside the walls of Voltu," Carlisle's earnest eyes penetrated Jasper's soul.

"We can't go out there. The air is poisonous and the ground is just dried up to dust," Jasper answered the standard reply that he had heard every day of his life.

"That's not true Jasper. Everyone inside Voltu has been lied to. The world outside Voltu is a beautiful and amazing place," Alice said urging Jasper to agree.

"I can't go with you. Caius is watching me and you know it. He knew that Alice was a link to you Carlisle and he sent me here to find you," Jasper said realizing that he had been set up again.

"If that's true Carlisle, we need to go now," Riley said grabbing his coat and checking the gun he had strapped to his side. "We probably don't have much time."

"We have no time really," Carlisle said but added, "but we have to stay until we find where Marcus hid the file on Jasper and Rose's creation. We can't let Aro and Caius find that."

"Do you mean this file," Rose said as she removed a tiny microchip from her pants pocket. "I found it in his lab yesterday."

A window shattered and the room shook violently erupting into smoke just as Rose handed the microchip to Carlisle. A bomb had been thrown through the window from the building across the alley from the building they were in.

"We go now," Jasper said. "Stay close to the ground and keep your mouth covered. It's knockout gas but tends to stay above ground."

They all hit the floor on their bellies and headed for the front door. It flew open just as Jasper reached for the handle. The room was already full of smoke so seeing who was rushing into the room wasn't possible from their angle. The men and women were wearing masks so the smoke wouldn't affect them. Jasper got Riley and Carlisle's attention and motioned with his hands what he wanted them to do. Working together as one they each reached up and yanked a pair of legs pulling the owners of the legs down onto the floor where they could control the situation. They removed face masks and allowed their attackers to stand. Without the masks they were soon overcome by the smoke and Alice and Rose were able to knock them unconscious with a couple of pistol butts. When Jasper thought they could make it, he pointed toward the open door and yelled for them to run.

Once out in the hall and Riley stopped the group from descending the stairs. He motioned quietly for them to go up and that was a wise decision. Once on the roof of the building they could easily see all the authority vehicles on the street below. Alice led them across a narrow landing that connected to another building and they made their way quickly and silently away from their attackers. Riley's Place was their next stop and from there they traveled through a labyrinth of buildings and sub-buildings and catacombs through the lower level of the city.

Jasper had no idea which direction they had gone and little idea of how long they had been traveling. Rose, Riley and he just followed Carlisle and Alice and tried to keep up. The last building they entered had no lights at all and they could only see their way because of a small portable light Carlisle had been carrying on him. They finally came to what appeared to be a solid brick wall with no openings in it. Carlisle gave his light to Alice and he began to feel his way along the wall until he stopped and pushed on one of the bricks. The wall slid open. A gush of wind whipped through the room bringing an odor that Jasper had never smelled before.

"Here, put these on," Alice said handing Rose, Riley and Jasper each a pair of dark glasses.

"Why," Jasper asked as he watched the others put their glasses on.

"Your eyes will not able to take the strength of the sun. It's late in the day but the brightness will feel almost blinding compared to the light you are used to inside the city," Carlisle added as he pushed the door all the way open.

Carlisle went through first, and then Alice went through holding Rose's hand and pulling her through. Riley and Jasper looked at each other trying to decide if this was really a smart thing to do. The air they were breathing seemed to be fine and smelled almost sweet. Riley shrugged his shoulders and went through the doorway ahead of Jasper. Just for one moment Jasper thought _I really shouldn't do this_. He should just grab Carlisle and head back to the city but in all honesty he had no idea how to get back and something told him Carlisle would not go with him willingly. The best plan is to go along with Carlisle until he has the opportunity to follow his assignment. Sucking in a deep breath Jasper stepped through the door and …

**I know, I know she did it again. But really there was no better place to stop. Next chapter Jasper walks into a new world and meets the one person who is going to change everything he has ever thought about. Oh just so you know the majority of you thought Jasper would not go quietly into the new world. And just because it appears that he did, that may not be the case. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Mawaaaa!**


	8. First Sight

**Surprise! For those of you who reviewed I promised to post on Sunday and look I'm two days early. I just want to say 'thank you' to all of you who have alerted this story or me as an author since the last update. You all rock! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related. Only the plot idea and original characters are mine.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8 First Sight

"Damn! Have you ever seen anything like it," Riley asked and nudged Jasper.

"I can't see shit at the moment," Jasper said shading his eyes.

The outside world was bright, not just bright but blindingly bright. Jasper never realized that the synthetic lighting in the city was so dim, until now. Towards the west the brilliant blue sky above them was colored with pinks and purples painted out around a huge globe of red orange fire. His hand ached but he wasn't sure if it was from the light itself or the thoughts hammering in his brain.

They had lied. All of it had been a lie. Yea it was warm outside but he wasn't going to burn to dust from it. And the air, oh that was almost an experience unto itself. It smelled fresh and clean, not metallic acidy smell or tang to it. It definitely wasn't poison filled because he was still standing.

Stepping forward, Jasper tripped over a large rock in his path. Riley almost caught his weight before he hit the ground haphazardly. Alice laughed at them both.

"Okay guys, rule number one. There are not paved roads or sidewalks here; you'll have to be careful where you step. It will get easier and we're only going five miles to where we'll make camp for the night," Alice said as she grabbed Rose's hand and started following the path her father had taken.

"Five miles?" Riley asked quickly stepping in beside Alice.

"Yes. We have a camp with a few shelters there. We'll meet up with the others and go the rest of the way by horseback," Alice said as if it all made perfect sense.

"We're going to walk five miles," Rose quickly questioned.

"There are others leaving the city," Riley asked amazed at the new information.

'HORSES!" Jasper exclaimed. "As in animals, big fucking wild animals? You want us to ride animals? How? And where are we going?" Jasper had stopped dead in his tracks before his rant began.

There were no animals in the city, except for the ones in certain foods and no one really knew what they were. Jasper had never seen a real live animal; well in pictures maybe or ancient books. Not that Jasper was afraid of real live animals. Hell no! He wasn't afraid of anything. Jasper was vaguely aware of a female voice snickering and he realized it wasn't Alice.

"So Jasper the big bad Tracker is afraid of animals," Rose couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Jasper flushed with anger. He didn't care if she was his sibling; he was going to lay her out flat with one punch.

"I'm not afraid of shit," Jasper yelled getting in Roses face.

At that exact moment several sounds converged around the small group all at once. A great howling came from across the open space before them and echoed back. At the same time a hooting sound came from a clump of nearby trees. Jasper remembered Alice had already explained what the massive green and brown vegetation was.

Rose jumped and threw her arms around Jaspers neck, hugging him tightly.

"What was that," Roses shaky voice asked.

Holding Rose felt somehow oddly strange and familiar at the same time to Jasper. He didn't hate it or feel repulsed by it as he thought he would. He wasn't sure how he felt about it except it made it damn hard to get to his gun when she was clinging to him like that.

Alice watched the two of them and smiled inwardly. They hated each or at least they thought they hated each other but instinct was drawing them together. It was clear that her father had been right. Though separated at the moment the egg split, there was some invisible string connecting the two of them. The string was pulling them toward each other now that they were within close proximity to one another again. It was amazing to watch.

Riley did have his gun out as he spoke, eyeing his surroundings, "Alice what the hell was that?"

"Which one," Alice asked with a carefree smile just as the howl came through the air again. Riley nodded his head toward the direction the sound had come.

"Oh, that," she answered casually. "That is a wolf probably calling for his mate."

"Wolf, as in wild dog," Rose asked holding on to Jasper tighter.

"Yes like that but they really aren't dangerous unless you run into a pack out hunting," Alice answered then added, "Oh the other sound was a type of bird called an owl."

"Alice get moving. We won't reach camp before night fall if we don't pick up the pace," Carlisle called from a long distance up the path ahead of them.

"Alice, I know this may be a dumb question but why don't we use a fly vehicle out here? Wouldn't it save time, "Jasper asked as the four of them picked up their pace to catch up to Carlisle.

"We could when we are further out but the vehicles can be tracked inside the city by heat sensors and fume trails," Alice stated. "It's better to move on foot or horseback. The heat sensors still pick up life forms but they can't distinguish humans from animals. As you have heard, there are still a lot of animals alive out here. Not scary man eating mutant animals. Animals just the way nature intended."

They rejoined Carlisle and continued to walk toward the setting sun. Jasper was amazed to watch the colors play across the sky as the day wore on. When night came it brought another rush of awe and amazement all its own.

Carlisle broke out more of those light sticks he had used in the tunnels below the city, handing one to each person. The night around them was pitch black where the lights didn't reach.

"It won't be long now, about another hour. Everyone holding up okay," Carlisle asked.

Rose, Riley and Jasper had stopped to stare at the sky above them. The sky was still black but there were small lights flickering everywhere high above them. Some of the blinking lights were larger than others but most of them seemed so far away they appeared very tiny to their eyes.

"Stars, other planets, who knows what they could be," Alice said answering the question on each of their minds.

"Stars like 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'," Rose asked. "I heard someone sing that song once when I was a child. I never knew what she was talking about. It made no sense."

Riley and Jasper had no words. Lies, so many lies filled their minds. The outside was nothing like they had been told. What else had been lies? So all those things Carlisle had told them could they really be true? It was so hard to comprehend. Why did they keep us in the city? Was it only so they could use us to stay young or was there some other reason? Greed or power, surely played some part in it, but how much?

Jasper's head hurt. His feet hurt. He was imagining things too. He knew it wasn't possible but he could almost taste Alice's stew in the air. When was the last time he had eaten? Then Riley's stomach grumbled loudly and Alice laughed.

"It's okay Ri. Look, there's the camp and I can smell the stew from here," Alice laughed then sweetly kissed Riley's cheek and patted his stomach. "We'll get you some food real soon."

Up ahead in the darkness the sky lightened up. The closer they got, the stronger the smell of the stew became and other voices could be heard. The path they had been walking opened up into a clearing where several people stood by a huge fire.

Carlisle and Alice were greeted with hugs and words of endearment from some members of the group. Other people stood around in small groups of two or three, eyeing all the newcomers carefully. Jasper knew immediately these were other city dwellers. Everyone looked at Jasper with apprehension. They knew a Tracker when they saw one. Carlisle spoke to gain everyone's attention.

"I know you all are having reservations about your decision. I can assure you everyone here is looking for the same thing, the truth. You all feel as if you've been told lies your entire lives and you're wondering if we are liars too. Life here is much different than life in the city. If in the morning you've decided you wish to return to Voltu, you will be taken back and led through the underground tunnels. The entry where you return will of course be sealed behind you," he stopped and looked at every face individually. "I personally do not want to see you return. There are several nearby cities you can choose from to reside in and many more across the planet, if you have an adventurous spirit. I know you all have questions. Tonight we eat and rest. Tomorrow we ride to Forks which is a three day journey by horse more if you choose to walk." He smiled at Jasper.

"During the next three days, Alice, Anne, Penny, Joseph, Clay and I will spend time answering all your questions," Carlisle finished.

"Can we leave at any time," someone in the crowd asked.

"Yes of course. You are no longer under the rulers of Voltu. I would suggest that you tell someone if you chose to leave, only because you wouldn't want to get lost out here. Though the world outside is beautiful, there are things you've never seen or been taught that you would need to know to survive on your own," Carlisle said earnestly.

"We are going to teach you everything you need to live in this world. It will be totally your choice to stay or go," Alice chipped in.

"Are you the outside world's ruler," a young girl called out. "Do we answer to you?"

"If you mean like the rulers in Voltu, the answer is no," Carlisle tried to reassure her. "Each village has a leader who heads up a group from the village. The citizens in the village elect the leaders. I am the leader of the village where my family and I reside, Forks. But as I've said there are several other villages within a few days ride from Forks."

"Come everybody, let's eat. I'm starved," Alice's bright voice broke the serious mood in the camp.

The rest of the evening was spent enjoying the stew that had been made for the travelers and getting to know each other. Jasper noticed that most of the other city dwellers stayed clear of him. Alice and her group of friends had no trouble including him though. He didn't understand why it would bother him. In the city he would have expected them to stay clear of him, even be afraid but here he was really no different than them. Alice seemed to pick up on his unease and called for him.

"Jasper, come on. Rose and Riley are going with me down to meet the horses," Alice called to Jasper as the other they walked away from the camp.

Jasper only hesitated a moment. He didn't want Rose saying he was afraid again, so he followed a few steps behind.

Twenty yards or so from the camp Jasper could see a roped off area with the large beasts inside it. They were much larger than even he had imagined. He looked over at Rose and smiled because she didn't look all that brave now either.

Alice went along telling them the names of the beasts as she patted their hides and nuzzled her face to theirs. She giggled and laughed when they snorted at her or made a noise she called a whinny. Alice got Rose and Riley to each touch one of the animals and Jasper was relieved to see that they got to keep all their fingers.

"Jasper, this is Daisy," Alice said taking Jaspers hand and pulling him closer. "Don't be nervous. They can sense when you are afraid," she whispered so only Jasper could hear. "She won't hurt you Jasper. Here I brought these just in case. Open your hand up," Alice said putting something cold and wet in Jasper's palm. "They're apple slices and she loves them. Here like this," Alice said demonstrating how to feed the animal.

She held out her flat palm with a slice of apple in her hand to Daisy's mouth. The horse gobbled it right up. Alice patted the animal's nose and told her she was a good girl.

"It's your turn," Alice extended Jaspers hand toward Daisy.

Jasper watched in fascination as Daisy's lips tickled his palm and a huge wet tongue slurped up the slice of apple. He reached tentatively and patted the soft hide. Daisy nudged Jaspers hand and a sort of weird warm feeling flushed through his body. In that instant, Jasper knew Daisy would never hurt him.

"Do you have any more of that food stuff," Jasper asked as he reached up to scratch behind Daisy's ear.

Alice handed him more apple slices and he began to watch Daisy carefully. He noticed which touches brought what type of reaction. A gentle laugh behind him brought him back to those around him.

"Seems you have a natural talent with large beasts," Rose emanated Jasper's voice.

It was nice to hear kinder instead of hate filled ones coming from Rose. Why it mattered to him, Jasper had no idea but somehow it did. Jasper just shrugged his shoulders. As they walked back to camp, Alice and Riley fell slightly behind Jasper and Rose. It appeared they needed some alone time.

"Looks like those two have a thing for each other," Rose said breaking the silence.

"Seems so," Jasper answered. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond. Having a conversation wasn't something he was used to.

"Have you always talked so much? I mean it's hard to get a word in edge wise with you going on and on," Rose giggled.

Jasper stopped and looked at her. Was she serious? Rose smiled at him. She was teasing him. Was she trying to be friends? Rose stuck her hand out to Jasper for a shake.

"My name is Rose Hale. I've been lied to my entire life. Now, I'm standing in the middle of nowhere trying to understand what the hell happened to the life I thought I knew," Rose said then added with a smile, "Oh and I met some crazy assed pixie who claims to be my friend."

"I heard that," Alice called from somewhere in the shadows.

Jasper just couldn't help it. He laughed. He laughed out loud, long and hard. Rose started laughing too. After his ribs started to hurt, he finally caught his breath. He figured he might as well be crazy too.

"Hi Rose. My name is Jasper Whitlock. I think I'm losing my mind because nothing I've ever known makes sense anymore," Jasper said taking Rose's hand for that shake she had offered. "That pixie, yea, she chased me down too!"

Alice came from the shadows behind them and punched Jasper hard in the arm, as she passed him hurrying toward the camp.

"Thanks a lot you two! I hope you know you just ruined my chances of getting laid tonight," Riley yelled out towards Jasper and Rose as he chased after Alice.

Laughter and giggles erupted from Jasper and Rose again as they followed closely behind Alice and Riley. Back in camp the women slept in tents and the men bedded down close to the fire on mats. Jasper lay awake long after most of the others were snoring. So much information to dissect and understand kept his eyes from closing. Laying there staring up at the sky with all those stars didn't help either. So many truths that were really lies, it was hard to know what to believe. He was beginning to see that all these feelings weren't bad for him. Like the warm feeling the horse, Daisy, had stirred in him or the new strange emotion that Rose brought to the surface. He didn't have names for some of them. Others he could only guess at but at least for now, he didn't feel like he was losing his mind anymore.

Underneath it all, though, there was still his engrained need to complete his assignment. He had to consider that it was still a possibility. He wasn't positive Carlisle was being completely truthful with them either. It was all just too simple. His tracker instinct was not so buried by his new feelings that he had forgotten them. He supposed only time would tell and he had plenty of that now that he was on the outside.

The next morning brought more new smells and tastes and the mounting of the horses. Though Jasper caught on quickly how to sit on Daisy, the actual sitting was not so pleasant. None of the city dwellers had a very good first day but by day three things seemed to go much easier on the new horse riders.

Carlisle was true to his word. Along the way and each evening; he, Alice and others from Forks explained and taught Jasper and the other city dwellers about the outside world. Jasper had no idea that the amount of information would seem so overwhelming. Through it all Jasper had a growing sense that something extremely important was being avoided; left unsaid.

On day three early in the morning, that something became evident. That was the day they discovered a body. A body drained of blood and left to rot where it lay.

"What the fuck is that," Riley asked pointing to huge birds circling in the sky about fifty yards in front of them.

"Buzzards," Alice spoke softly looking at Carlisle.

"Joey, Jasper, Riley ride with me. The rest of you wait here," Carlisle said as he spurred his horse forward.

Riley looked to Jasper who shrugged his shoulders but followed after Carlisle quickly. As they approached a clump of tall grass and scattered rocks near the forest edge, the smell hit them. Jasper knew exactly what it was. A very dead body possibly days old.

"You recognize the odor," Carlisle asked Jasper as they dismounted. Jasper nodded and handed the reins to his horse to Riley who was trying hard not to gag on the smell.

"Riley stay with the horses," Jasper said. Carlisle nodded his agreement.

Carlisle, Jasper and Joey approached the grassy patch carefully. A boot caught their eyes first. A gasp broke from Joey and he knelt beside the body.

"It's Luke," he said to Carlisle sadly.

The body hadn't been dead too many days. It was clear however, that the young man had been hit on the head with a heavy object. There were also large puncture wounds in both arms and his throat, like a tube had been shoved into the skin forcefully.

"No blood around the body, Carlisle. There should be huge amounts of blood with wounds like these," Jasper said after kneeling beside Joey to examine Luke's body.

"An animal didn't do this," Joey spoke up speaking what they were are thinking.

Carlisle seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, choosing his words carefully before he spoke.

"I don't know who did this. Maybe we'll learn more when we reach home but for now," he stopped and looked back to where they knew the others were waiting. "We keep this to ourselves."

"We're just…going to leave him…like this," Joey asked with a pain filled voice.

"No. There are plenty of stones close by. We'll cover him so the animals can't do any more damage to him," Carlisle offered patting Joey's shoulders. "If h is family wants, we'll come back for the body."

Joey agreed and started gathering stones. In a little less than an hour, the three of them met up with Riley and continued back to the group.

"It was Luke Coldwater. He'd been attacked and died. We buried him but we'll come back if his family wants him buried in town," Carlisle said adding nothing else. It was clear to the entire group, he would offer nothing else. He turned his horse towards the forest and road on.

It was nearly sun set when the quiet tired group of travelers came onto the main street of Forks. Here the streets were paved; well at one time they had been paved. Time and no way to make repairs had left the streets broken in places and cracked in others. Crushed rocks had been used to fill holes and dirt packed down to smooth out cracks.

Jasper noticed the buildings as they rode through the town. Some were in better shape than others. A few looked to have been recently painted or refaced. Several buildings appeared to be shops for selling goods. Jasper wondered briefly how they purchased items if they had no currency.

"Everything works on a barter system," Alice answered as if reading his mind again. "Everyone works somewhere in the community. Contributes what they are able. The Newton's are the keeper of the store logs and record everything you bring in. When you need something, you come into the store and trade goods from your log for goods on someone else's," Alice stated. Jasper still didn't understand, what could he contribute to a community like this?

"We have teams of men, who make excursions to deserted towns to bring back supplies we can't grow or produce ourselves," she spoke up again. "After the war there more abandoned or destroyed towns than those with populations in them. Canned food supplies and dried products were still useable as well as clothing and mercantile type items. Fuel is another thing we have to hunt for sometimes in underground silos or bunkers, that's why we use it sparsely. Horses have become our main mode of transportation so we don't dwindle the supplies. No one produces it now."

Alice's voice seemed to fade into the background as Jasper eyed a dozen or so men, all shirtless at the end of the street. They were moving as a single unit following the directions of a huge man facing them. It was some kind of exercise with stretching motions included.

The big man's body was solid muscle and through he was certainly older than the others, he was still unbelievably fit. His short curly hair was streaked here and there with white. He smiled patiently at the younger men before him but continued their instruction even as he saw the group approaching.

One of the younger men arched his back and twisted his head in slow steady movements. The setting sun, still bright, reflected in his hair with some of the most unusual colors Jasper had ever seen. He really couldn't describe it. There were shades of brown and gold and a fiery red. It stood up in places here and there but was also matted with sweat in others.

Jasper watched with growing fascination as the muscles in the man's back flexed and relaxed and flexed again. His shoulders were wide but his waist was narrowed to slim hips. His pants stretched tight over a firm ass. Perspiration beaded on his shoulders and Jasper was mesmerized by a single drop of sweat that dripped down the path of his spine. Instant desire raced through Jasper. Much to his surprise, his cock hardened. He suddenly saw a vivid picture of himself bent over the back of the man who was on all fours before him. Jasper licked a wet line from the crack of his ass to the base of his neck, where he deliberately sunk his teeth into the heavenly flesh there.

"Alright that's enough for today. We have guests to welcome," the big man said loudly disrupting Jasper's vision.

"Carlisle…Alice…welcome home," he shouted as he stepped through the group before him.

The men relaxed, gathered personal items and came to meet the newcomers. Jasper couldn't take his eyes off the bronze headed man. When he finally turned to face the group, Jasper couldn't quiet the shocked gasp that escaped him.

You couldn't say he was muscled like the leader had been because his body was sculpted and trim. His chest was as tight and firm as his back but his abs were clearly defined. There was very little hair on his body. A small scattering of dark fuzz surrounded his belly button and thickened as it traveled lower. But it was the man's face that caused Jasper's gasp.

A narrow straight nose bent slightly to the left centered high defined cheek bones. His jaw was square and firm and formed his face perfectly. Thick eyebrows hooded his eyes which were as green as the forest Jasper had traveled through. His bottom lip was slightly larger than the top and when his tongue peeked out to wet them a chill raced through Jasper's blood. He was the most beautiful thing Jasper had ever seen.

"Father, thank goodness you are back," the mysterious man spoke to Carlisle passing by Jasper as if he wasn't even there.

"Edward," Alice exclaimed, kissing the beautiful man on the cheek. He hugged her to his body tightly.

His name was Edward, Carlisle's son? Jasper watched as the family reunited. They evidentially cared a great deal for each other. Jasper had never seen such a sight.

"Edward, I'd like you to meet someone," Alice said turning Edward toward Jasper.

The voices from the crowd around them seemed to fade into the background. Edward's beautiful face blossomed into a smile that caused Jasper's heart to beat faster. He should always smile like that, Jasper thought to himself. The offered hand had long slender fingers and left a tingling feeling where it touched Jaspers skin. For a moment time stood still, there was nothing else but the feel of Edward's skin on Jaspers and the look that passed between them.

"Edward this is Jasper Whitlock," Alice said sweetly. "Jasper this is my baby brother, Edward Cullen."

"What the HELL, CARLISLE? He's a damn TRACKER," the big man leading the group before shouted out.

Edward jerked his hand away from Jaspers touch as if he were on fire. He shot Jasper a look of total disgust.

The pain in Jasper's heart hurt worse than any physical wound he had ever suffered. He didn't know what caused it but he never wanted to feel it again.

Suddenly going back to Voltu seemed like a good plan. Jasper ran from the crowd in the street headed back to the forest as fast as he could.

**Poor Jasper! He's so confused and hurt but he doesn't know why. This chapter is dedicated to two of my fan fiction/slash friends. Did you find your name in the story girls? A special thanks to AuntR for pre reading even though she has a very busy weekend planned. I'm sorry I missed it sweetie! Okay let me know what you thought. Your reviews make my day!**


	9. Falling

**This has been a challenging week for me. RL has been kicking my butt and I was having an awful case of writer's block. The boys were just refusing to move forward and I found in extremely frustrating. Lucky for all of us they finally started talking again and I was able to finish the chapter in just a few hours. One other note, I was completely and utterly overwhelmed by the number of reviews, alerts and pm's I received this week not only on this story but Highland Dreams and Money Matters. I tried my very best to answer each and every one of them. If I missed you, I am terribly sorry. It means so very much to me to hear from you. **

**Also on a personal note I just want to recommend a couple of new ebooks that just became available from a fabulous new publisher "Bottom Drawer Publishing". The first book is called Second Chances. It's an anthology of several M/M romance stories that you are sure to love. The second is The Secret Life of Avery O'Dea. A het book about a movie star with a secret that a photographer leaks to the world. Both books are wonderful. Check out their website for where to purchase the ebooks if you are interested or pm me and I'll send you the site.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. Only the plot and original characters belong to the author.**

Chapter 9 Falling

"EMMETT, YOU IDIOT!" Alice screamed as she watched Rose running down the street after Jasper.

"What were you thinking?" she asked kicking the big man in the shins.

Emmett grabbed his knee, hopping around whaling.

"Alice, calm down," Carlisle spoke sternly, something he rarely did.

"I don't care! Both of them acted like idiots! Emmett was a tracker before. He should know what Jasper is going through right now," Alice glared at her almost brother.

"What do you mean…going through," Edward asked when he could get a word into the conversation.

"The emotional stress Jasper is under can be devastating to some newcomers. Emmett was one of the lucky ones. His own personality was not totally destroyed by training or the tracker instinct that is embedded in newer trackers, like Jasper. Jasper is fighting his emotions because his engrained instinct is so strong," Carlisle answered his son. "The confusion he's feeling could even cause him physical pain. For some it takes a huge crisis to either break free from the hold instinct has on them or…" Carlisle left the rest unsaid.

"I guess my own instinct wasn't as buried or long forgotten as I thought. I realized what he was…then saw the way Edward looked at him…and instinct said protect my…family," Emmett said sounding ashamed. "I'm sorry Carlisle."

"Emmett you never have to apologize for protecting your family," Carlisle answered fiercely then added in a gentler tone, "Next time, maybe get all the facts before your pounce."

"I think that's good advice for everyone to follow," Esme said as she joined the others. She kissed Carlisle passionately lingering to remind herself he was really there. He was home again and safe where she could see and touch him. She released her husband and faced her children, all three of them.

"I think all of you could learn that lesson. So who's going after them," she stared angrily at all three of them with her hands on her hips. They all knew they were in deep shit.

***TRACKER***

Jasper had turned and walked quickly away from the suddenly crowded street scene. If they were really free in the outside world, no one would come after or try to stop him. He was a tracker, evidentially something which the people in Forks wanted nothing to do with. Briefly Carlisle and Alice came to Jasper's mind. They didn't seem to mind that he was a tracker and they even knew that Carlisle had been his last assignment. Yet, it could have all been a front they were putting on. Rose chased Jasper down the street.

"Jasper slow down," Rose called out to him. "Wait for me."

Jasper didn't want to listen to anyone. Rose had already decided this was where she wanted to be. Jasper had watched the change in her and some of the others on the trip to Forks. It was clear to him that he wouldn't be accepted here but maybe she would find a new life with these outsiders.

"Please Jasper stop," Rose pleaded. The tone of her voice rather than the words themselves reached some place deep inside Jasper. He stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"He was an ass, Jasper," Rose said referring to the man who had spoken so accusingly. "A big dark haired overly muscled good looking ASS!"

Jasper looked at his sibling with one eyebrow cocked.

"You noticed the muscles, dark hair and good looks," Jasper questioned. There was a smirk in his voice.

"Just because he's an ass doesn't mean I can't…observe the package," Rose blushed as she chose her words carefully.

Jasper laughed. In spite of everything, Rose was beginning to have the ability to lighten his mood. They walked on together neither saying anything else. Finding themselves on a side street, they stopped at the same time in front of a small brick house.

A corner of the porch was falling down as well as one corner of the roof. Shutters were hanging this way and that. The front door had several boards hammered across it, as well as the windows facing the front. It appeared long deserted. Jasper knew instantly when someone approached them from behind. He pulled Rose roughly behind him as he turned with his gun already in his hand to face whoever it was.

Edward took a step back at the sight of the drawn gun. He threw his hands up in the air showing Jasper he wasn't armed. There was an embarrassed flush to his cheeks and a quirky half smile on his lips.

"I wasn't trying to sneak up on you," Edward stated hesitantly. "It needs some work but I'm sure there are folks that would be glad to help you get it in shape." He nodded toward the house.

"What do you mean," Rose asked pushing Jasper aside to face Edward.

"The house, no one has claimed it. You just have to ask father…Carlisle but I'm sure he'd say yes," Edward said relaxing and lowering his arms.

"Yes to what," Jasper asked putting his gun away.

"Yes to you two living there," Edward answered pointing to the small brick house. "You are brother and sister right?"

Rose said yes at the exact time as Jasper said no. Edward laughed at the look they gave each other.

Jasper's attention was quickly drawn to the sound that Edward's laughter made. It sounded like music to his ears, beautiful music. He looked as Edward stretched out his hand in greeting. Jasper remembered the pain from before and stepped back.

"I'd like to start over if you wouldn't mind," Edward didn't take his hand away, though he'd seen the look on Jasper's face when he stepped back. "I was wrong to jerk away from you like that. It was wrong of Emmett to shout out that way. I am sorry."

Rose stepped forward at seeing the earnest look on the younger man. She liked him.

"I'm Rose Hale," she said shaking Edward's hand briefly. "This numbskull is Jasper Whitlock and whether he admits it or not, we are family. He's having a hard time wrapping his thick brain around the thought at the moment."

Edward could see that Rose was saying all these things with a sneaky little smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes. He liked her.

Jasper groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Edward could see he was trying very hard not to laugh.

When Jasper finally offered his hand to Edward again, Edward smiled and cuffed it strongly. Jasper's own smile caused Edward's to grow larger. The conversation turned to how they could get the house and what would be needed to make it habitable.

Edward walked back to town with the newcomers and barely heard Rose as she prattled on. He was trying to decide how he felt about Jasper. The man was an enigma. On one hand, he appeared shy and quiet, withdrawn almost. On another, he was fierce with instincts that could get you killed, quickly. Yet, there was something else. Something about him that Edward had never experienced before; some pull that was calling to him deep inside. He felt a strong need to…comfort Jasper, care for him. All of these things left Edward feeling something that he had never felt before…lost.

***Three Weeks Later***

Carlisle called the meeting to order by simply sitting in his chair. The voices around the room quieted and all eyes focused on him. Jasper stood in the back of the meeting room beside Edward. Normally Edward would be sitting on his father's right at the table but today he stood by his new 'friend'.

Jasper looked at Edward from the corner of his eye and a knot formed in his stomach like it always did in the other man's presence. Not because he feared rejection anymore, it was because of the bond the two had quickly formed. After their bad start that first day, the two had seen each other often, nearly every day for one reason or another.

Edward had led the group who worked to fix up Jasper and Rose's house. He was a genius with a generator and had it going in no time. Jasper felt pride in the little house, something he never imagined he would feel.

As Jasper looked back to the table where the men of Forks set, it was the man to Carlisle's left that still had Jasper confused. Emmett McCarty was the community's trainer. A big hulk of a man that could snap most men in half with his bare hands, he was a former Tracker and he didn't like Jasper much. Edward had stayed by Jasper's side in that situation too.

Carlisle had suggested Jasper attend the daily workouts that Emmett drilled, not because he was out of shape but so he could stay in shape. There was a girl named Caitlyn who taught some sort of breathing technique that was supposed to help with the onslaught of feelings and emotions that most newcomers experienced too. Jasper had laughed at that but in the end he found it did relax him and he could deal with his inside turmoil easier. If only dealing with his feelings about Edward was that easy.

They were never alone. It was becoming frustrating. At times Jasper thought Edward was as drawn to him as he was to Edward. Then other times, it felt as if Edward was purposely keeping others between them. If it wasn't Alice, it was Rose and then there was Emmett, who just seemed to pop up from nowhere to hang about.

Things were much better between Jasper and Emmett. Still there were times when Jasper could feel Emmett watching him; almost like he was dissecting his every move. It made Jasper anxious and that was an emotion Jasper did not like.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner," Mike Newton asked, his voice spiked on the last word. "Maybe we could have prevented this death from happening."

Jasper perked up and focused on the men around the table. Carlisle looked upset. Emmett, to no one's surprise, was scowling at Mike.

"There are a few here that knew of the situation. We just didn't feel it was necessary to inform everyone in the town of how Luke died. You already had the curfew in place and Charlie was adding extra men on watch," Carlisle explained to the group.

"It's clear there is a threat and we haven't done enough," a man named Eric spoke up.

"Charlie," Carlisle nodded toward the older man at the end of table. He stood and addressed the men.

"Carlisle is right. Edward and I agreed, as well as some of you sitting here, that alerting everyone with the information Paul and Jacob brought was rushing things," he sighed then continued. "However, in light of Luke's death and now Lauren's, well they have to be told."

"There's been another death," Edward spoke first though Jasper thought the same thing. His mind must have been elsewhere also.

"Didn't you hear what Carlisle said," Emmett glared at Edward. "Lauren was found outside the compound this morning, dead, within walking distance of town."

"Like the other one we found," Jasper asked. Carlisle only nodded.

Jasper's mind began to whirl. There was something or someone hunting humans for their blood. If they were back in the city and if Carlisle was correct in his theory about blood being harvested, it could be explained but why was it happening here?

"Alice and Rose are working with Dr. Gerandy on Lauren's body," Carlisle stated. "They are to report here as soon as they have any news for us. In the mean time, additional watches will be posted. The hours of curfew expanded and a warning that no one travels anywhere, ALONE."

"Like that won't make people suspicious," Newton said under his breath.

"Anyone else have anything pertinent to say," Carlisle questioned the rest of the group.

"I have a question" Jasper spoke up and all eyes turned to where he stood.

"Go ahead Jasper," Carlisle said smiling. "I've been waiting for your input."

"Is there a map of the area with the towns marked that we know are populated, say in a one hundred mile radius circling out from Forks at the center? Have we heard from any of the other settlements that they have experienced the same kind of deaths? It might be interesting to mark where the bodies have been found on the map and see if there is a pattern. It might allow us to tract which direction they are moving in," Jasper said keeping a tight rein on his emotions. "Maybe we could anticipate where they'll strike next."

"Damn, why didn't we think of that already," Charlie Swan spoke up.

Jasper noticed Edward smiling hugely at him. It made him feel warm all over.

"Jasper that is an excellent idea, I'm sure Charlie can come up with a map. We can send runners to the larger encampments to find out if anyone else besides the Quileute village has found any bodies," Carlisle said as he began to write notes on a pad in front of him.

"Wait!" Emmett called out. "It's too dangerous to send our people out for days at a time. What if these murders attack them? We'd never know! We need a better plan."

"Carlisle," Edward spoke from beside Jasper. "Maybe under the circumstances, the situation being what it is, we should consider using vehicles. We could travel to several villages in one day and never be out after dark unprotected."

The room grew very still. Everyone there knew that vehicle vapors and the heat radiating from the vehicles themselves could be detected inside Voltu. They were only used in emergency situations and for a very limited amount of time.

"That decision would require a vote from the council," Carlisle said to the men in the room. "I can't order volunteers to man them either. Someone would have to step up."

"Then let's vote," Charlie Swan said. "Edward is right, this is a grave situation and we need to stop the madness as soon as possible. My vote is yes."

All around the table, men answered yes. Each one lost in their own thoughts and concern. Every last one of them knowing this was the right thing to do yet it could expose their exact location to those who govern Voltu.

After the vote was taken, Emmett and Edward volunteered to man a vehicle. One would travel south and one north, visiting each established village along their path. They would need a partner. Mike Newton surprised everyone by volunteering. Edward turned hopeful eyes towards Jasper. Jasper did the only thing he could.

"Carlisle," Jasper said. "I would like to help. I think my abilities might be of use."

"Thank you Jasper. I appreciate your expertise," Carlisle smiled kindly.

"Alright now that we have settled this, do we cancel the dance tonight, Carlisle," Eric spoke up.

"Dance," Jasper questioned Edward.

"I'll explain later," Edward whispered, and then blushed. Seeing Edward's flushed cheeks made something else on Jasper flush.

"No. The dance is important to the town and a good opportunity to speak to everyone at one time," Carlisle answered. "Emmet, Edward, Charlie and Jasper please stay when the others leave. I'll see all of you at the dance this evening," Carlisle said standing effectively ending the meeting.

The men all left and Carlisle looked at a side door Jasper hadn't noticed before. Alice and Rose entered through the door when Carlisle called out to them. Neither woman looked happy but Jasper noticed the sad smile Rose gave to Emmett.

"Jasper was right," Alice said sitting beside her father at the big table. "Large puncture wounds in the forearms and jugular vein."

"Doctor Gerandy thinks that somehow they render the person unconscious, like a blow to the head Jasper described with Luke. In Lauren's case, it was strangulation. Bruises around her entire neck could not have been caused by the wound, though unnecessary roughness was applied there too," Rose said going slightly pale.

Jasper suddenly felt the need to comfort Rose but before he could, Emmett stepped up beside her and took her hand to hold. Jasper watched as Rose leaned unto Emmett and sighed. What the hell was that? Jasper made a note to speak to his sibling later about this.

"Basically the victims bleed out," Alice stated matter of fact. "We have to stop this Carlisle."

"There has to be more than one," Edward spoke up. "I don't believe one person could do this. How are they getting away…on foot…by horse…vehicle? How are they storing the blood?" Edward grew extremely agitated with each posed question.

"I've got a theory about that," Carlisle answered looking very concerned. "I believe they are using the blood the same way as Aro and Caius or…" he hesitated and looked at the small group sternly. "…they're trading it inside Voltu."

"There's another possibility," Jasper said causing all eyes to fall on him. "The governors are sending them outside to hunt for blood here too; which means they already know where you are."

***Later that Day***

"We do what?" Jasper asked incredulously.

"We get dressed up and listen to music and dance with people," Rose said as she twirled around the living room to emphasize the word dance.

"And why would we do that," Jasper responded. "I'm not going."

"Edward will be there," Rose said with a sly smile. "He will be expecting to see you there."

Jasper wasn't sure how he felt about that. Even though things were better now with his emotions, there were still times when he just didn't know what to do with them. He thought Edward was attracted to him but then at other times he just didn't know.

"He's never had…a…relationship. At least that's what Alice said. He's never paid any of the available girls in Forks a bit of attention. Alice thinks he might be interested in a certain guy though," Rose said looking back over her shoulder as she headed into her bedroom.

"Em says he's afraid the guy is going to hurt Edward," Rose's voice carried from inside the bedroom out to where Jasper stood.

Edward likes men. Jasper smiled to himself as the thought '_guess its good I'm a guy_' flitted through his brain. Then just as suddenly, he remembered Rose's other words. '_He's interested in a certain guy.'_ It felt like a fist had sucker punched him in his gut. Anger followed the hurt and another emotion Jasper didn't recognize.

"Who," he demanded as he approached Rose's room. She danced out of the room past him in a silky dress the color of the sea that made her eyes sparkle.

"I don't know but if it's the one I think it is, he has dirty blond curls and sky blue eyes," Rose said chuckling to herself.

Jasper was trying to think of every man he had met since coming to Forks three weeks ago. There was Newton, he had blond hair but it was straight and Jasper had no fucking idea what color his eyes were. There was a kid with long blond hair at the bake shop in town, but he was just a kid….

"Jasper, STOP it! You'll wreck your brain," Rose laughed as she watched Jasper thinking. "It's you! Alice and Emmett think he likes you. Why do you think Emmett is so hard on you sometimes? Edward's like a little brother to him."

"ME," Jasper gushed.

"Edward could feel something for someone like me," Jasper didn't know how he felt. He had no names for the emotions that were flooding him. One second he was happy, then worried, the next confused and then it would start all over again. This left him with the beginnings of a horrible head ache. He slumped down on the couch and hung his head in his hands. Rose slipped onto the seat beside him.

"Jasper, I know you are still adjusting. There's no reason to act on any of this. Edward is your friend and he will stay your friend if you don't return his feelings," Rose tried to help. It didn't.

"That's just it Rose. I don't know what I feel. Ah, hell, I'm a gay man of course I'm physically attracted to him. He's perfect. It's all of this emotional shit that just confuses me. I don't know about you, but I didn't have 'relationships' in Voltu. I fucked," Jasper answered. "It never meant anything. It was a momentary release from the stress all around us. I never even had a fucking friend…until Alice; that whirlwind blew into my life without my consent or control. Felix tried to be my friend. He even wanted more but I couldn't give him that because I didn't know how. Hell, I've never even carried on a conversation this long before!" Jasper's laugh was anything but happy.

"Rose, I could hurt him," Jasper's voice dropped to a whisper. He stood and paced the room. "These people," he spread his arms to show he meant Forks, "they feel things. Good things like happiness, hope, and love. I have no experience with any of that. My life was never happy and there was never hope or anything like love. Edward has had these things…family…friends…people who love him. I can't compete with that. I have nothing to give him."

"That is BULLSHIT!" Rose's voice caused Jasper to snap out of his babbling.

"Just because we've never experienced it doesn't mean we don't need it or deserve it," Rose's voice became louder. "We didn't have a family before but we do now. Somehow we've learned to care for each other. Why can't we learn to care for others? I want to find love Jasper. I want to know happiness. Don't you?"

Jasper couldn't help the smile that crept slowly across his face. Rose was standing there with her hands fisted at her sides. Her face was bright red. She was yelling at the top of her lungs demanding to find love and be loved. It was fucking hilarious. Jasper's laugher broke free and Rose glared at him then realization slowly dawned. She began to laugh too.

He did care for her and as much as that was a surprise, realizing he cared about Edward was even more shocking. Could it be possible that he could fall in love?

"What time is the dance," Jasper asked quietly. "And how the hell do you dance anyway?"

Rose left Jasper at the barn door and made her way to where Emmett stood with Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen family. Edward was facing away from Jasper, which was a good thing. He needed time to adjust to the situation. Just looking at Edward in his tight blue pants and soft looking white shirt with the arms rolled up was making him hard. This was not going to be easy. Riley bumped his shoulder when he came through the door.

"Have you ever heard of anything so stupid in your life? A barn dance," Riley said laughing. "Damn she does look fine in that dress though."

Jasper knew Riley was talking about Alice but he only had eyes for the other Cullen sibling. Edward turned to face him. He blushed and quickly averted his eyes from Jasper to speak to Rose.

"Earth to Jasper," Riley called snapping his fingers in front of Jasper's face. "Did you even hear a word I said? Wipe the drool off your face boy!"

"Hun? What? Sorry Ril, I guess my mind was elsewhere," Jasper answered giving his friend a sideways glance.

"Yea, I saw where your mind was and I suppose Edward's ass is nice if you are into that," Riley laughed.

Jasper felt his face flush with heat. Reaching his fingertips to brush across his cheeks, he was surprised to feel the warmth too.

"What the hell, Jasper Whitlock, Tracker extraordinaire…blushes," Riley was laughing uncontrollably. Neither man noticed the group of people joining them.

"What's so funny," Alice asked wrapping her small hands around Riley's arm.

"Jasper was…" Riley started to say but stopped when Jasper glared at him. Yea, he still had the look of a tracker when he needed it. Suddenly the room was filled with music.

"Emmett how about you teach Rose how to dance while I show Riley," Alice said grinning.

Emmett looked to Jasper then to Edward then took Rose's hand and led her to where others were already swaying to the music. Looking over his shoulder he added, "You are on your own boys. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Alice and Riley left Jasper and Edward standing by door. Their heads were together and they were laughing and whispering as they went.

Jasper watched the couples on the dance floor. The music was soft and was different than the music he had heard back in the city. He wasn't sure what kind of instruments were being played or where the music was coming from. He couldn't see anyone who was playing.

"It's a recording," Edward said. "We found a stereo system in an abandoned warehouse in old Seattle on an excursion. The guys brought it back and I tinkered with it and when it's hooked up to a generator…you get music. That's when we started having these monthly dances. It was a way for all the people to come together and spend a fun evening."

Jasper watched Edward's lips as he spoke. They looked so soft. The bottom one was just a tiny bit bigger than the top one and when the tip of his tongue came out to moisten them, Jasper sighed. He was staring again and he didn't care if Edward knew it.

"I don't know how to dance," Jasper said still looking at Edward's lips.

They were almost the same height with Edward being an inch or so taller. Jasper had to look up just a little to look straight into his eyes. It was worth it. They were so green, like the wild grass that grew around the edges of the town. The longer Jasper stared into them, the more he wanted to stare. He just couldn't help it.

"But I would love to hold you in my arms," Jasper added shocking both of them. Edward blushed and stammered something that didn't make sense. Jasper stepped back.

"I'd like to be in your arms," Edward said stepping forward and taking Jasper's hand. "And I know how to dance, Jasper. Would you like to dance with me?"

Jasper couldn't speak for a moment but nodded his head yes. Edward took Jasper's left hand and placed it on his own shoulder, and then we took Jasper's right hand in his. Jasper gasped as Edward placed his left hand around Jasper's waist and pulled him in close to his body. Everything else fell away. Jasper could hear the music and he knew they were in a barn and that there were other people all around them but none of it mattered. Edward was touching him. He was holding Edward in his arms and nothing would ever be the same.

Edward moved them slowly across the floor. The rhythm of the music seemed to wrap itself around them, move through them, binding them together. Edward placed his cheek against Jasper's. Jasper could feel the stubble brush against his. It made gooseflesh pop out on his neck and shoulder. He could smell Edward. It was like the fresh air outside mixed with some musky scent that made Jasper's mouth water.

Jasper didn't know how long they danced but he knew he never wanted it to stop. It was surprising how easy this dancing stuff was and how much he enjoyed it. It could have been because he was touching Edward too. Every once in awhile Edward would make this little sound, like a whimper; it made Jasper smile.

Sometime later someone made a coughing noise that broke the spell they had been under. They parted to find that several faces were staring at them with huge smiles.

"It's about time you two came up for air," Alice said. "We've watched you two dancing through the last three numbers."

"We did," I asked. Jasper realized that Edward was still holding his hand.

"I think I'd like to get something to drink Jasper. How about you," Edward asked shyly, still not letting go of Jasper's hand.

They made their way to the refreshment table and grabbed a cup of some liquid Edward called punch. Jasper thought it was the worst watered down stuff he'd ever tasted. Alcohol was the one thing that Jasper desperately missed from the city. He would be so glad when Riley had enough stock from excursions to other villages to open a small bar. Carlisle had given the approval on that one at a council meeting during their first week in Forks.

The two of them stood side by side, staring at each other, blushing and then looking at the crowd as a young woman approached them. Jasper felt Edward's groan as she came to stop a few feet in front of them.

"Edward Cullen you haven't danced with me one time tonight," the girl with the long brown hair and dull brown eyes said. She was ogling his Edward and Jasper didn't like it one bit.

"I'm sorry Bella I've been a little busy," Edward said trying to be polite. "This is Jasper Whitlock. Have you two met?"

"Jasper this is Bella Swan, Charlie's daughter," Edward stated in a very flat voice. Jasper wondered why.

"Hello, Jasper," Bella said Japer's name as though it tasted like shit. He didn't like the girl at all.

"Hello, Fella," Jasper said showing his dimples in a fake smile.

"It's BELLA," she answered then turned back to Edward.

"Just one dance, pleasssssse," she didn't look pretty begging, Jasper thought. He ground his teeth together to keep from calling her another name.

"Edward and I were just about to take a walk outside," Jasper said grabbing Edward's hand this time and pulling him away from the annoying girl.

"Yea sorry Bella maybe next time," Edward said trying not to laugh at the way Jasper was pulling him through the crowd of dancers.

"Well of all the nerve," Bella stuttered out stamping her foot as she watched the two men's retreating backs.

Outside the evening air was just beginning to cool. The sun had kept the days warm though Edward had explained it wouldn't be long until the days would grow colder. Jasper wasn't sure he understood the whole changing of season's thing but he did know that he enjoyed watching the leaves on the tress as they began to turn different colors.

Jasper wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now. He wanted to do all kinds of things to Edward but walking the path along the edge of the forest wasn't the place to do them.

"You know she's just a friend," Edward said breaking the silence of their walk.

Jasper realized he was still holding Edward's hand and wondered if he should let it go, then decided no he was making a statement by continuing to hold it. He wanted Edward and he wanted Edward to know it.

"She's not a very nice friend," Jasper said sounding just a little juvenile. Edward chuckled.

"I don't know what I'm doing, Edward. I don't know how things work here. Where I'm from I'd take you back to my place or go to yours and we'd fuck," Jasper was desperate to understand himself and this new world he was thrust into. Jasper blurted everything out in a rush. "But you, your world doesn't work like that. I like you and Alice and Emmett told Rose that you like me but what the fuck does that mean?" Jasper stopped under a huge tree with branches that hung down all around them.

The sounds of the night had begun. Since leaving Voltu to come to Forks, Jasper had learned about the chirping and squeaking and squawking that went on at night. Different animals and insects filled the night air with their songs. They were the music that Edward and Jasper were listening to now. Jasper pulled on his hair and rubbed his hands over his face, turning away from Edward. He felt lost to know how to make Edward see how much he liked him.

"It means that there's an attraction between us," Edward said placing his hands on Jasper's and pulling Jasper to face him.

"I don't know what I'm doing either. I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. It's scary and wonderful at the same time," Edward said stepping closer to Jasper.

Jasper nodded his head because he could understand that. He did feel scared and he did feel wonderful and how was that even possible to feel that at the same time? Jasper reached his hand to Edward's face and gently palmed his cheek. When Edward leaned into his touch and closed his eyes, Jasper felt the blood rush through his veins. Edward stepped closer so that their chests were pressed together. Jasper felt like he was drowning in the scent of Edward, green and fresh and musky at the same time. It was just Edward.

Edward moaned softly and brought his face closer to Jasper's. His eyes opened and he looked into the depths of Jasper's blue orbs. Jasper leaned closer still until their lips touched softly. It was nothing like the kisses Jasper had shared with Felix. It was tender and sweet and all consuming. Edward leaned closer still and not even the evening breeze blowing around them could get between their bodies now. The kiss morphed into desire and need. Lips bruised lips. Tongues searched and explored. Hands grabbed at shirts and skin where it could be found. Legs twined together and Jasper pushed Edward against the huge tree trunk behind him. When Jasper's swollen member felt the first pressure of Edward's hard cock, he lost it. He couldn't stop the need to take Edward. Take him places where he'd never been before. Grinding against each other, both men raced to bring release for the ache that was building a fire inside each body.

"Never…felt like this," Edward panted as Jasper left kiss after kiss down his neck, nosing his way inside his shirt collar to kiss the skin there too.

"Never…" Jasper moaned as he pressed his cock harder into Edward.

"Feels so…ugh…good…please don't…DON'T stop," Edward begged.

"FUCK I'm going to…" Jasper's world was spinning.

Edward stilled and a long throaty scream left his body. His eyes flew open and his lips formed the shape of an 'o' as he came. Jasper followed quickly after. Watching Edward had undone him completely and for the first time ever in his life; Jasper had felt more than just release in his orgasm. He felt such intense emotion looking into Edward's eyes that he felt water form in his. Tears, he had tears in his eyes.

After the world stopped spinning and their breathing returned to something more like normal, Edward noticed the drops on Jasper's cheeks. With a shaking hand he reached to rub them away. He kissed Jasper tenderly and started to chuckle. Jasper wasn't sure if this was the right time to laugh but seeing Edward so clearly happy made his chuckle. It wasn't long before they were laughing.

"I don't think we can go back to the dance like this," Edward said pointing towards the clearly defined wet marks on both their pants.

"You think they'd notice," Jasper questioned as he kissed Edward again. Edward's breath spiked as he was clearly as moved by Jasper touch as Jasper felt about his.

"My house is just through the woods there," Edward said suddenly becoming shy. "Would you like to come home with me?"

Jasper looked at Edward seriously. He wasn't sure what Edward was expecting but Jasper knew if he went to Edward's house, he wouldn't be going home till morning. Was Edward ready for that?

"Are you sure you are ready for that," Jasper said lacing his fingers through Edward's and bringing Edward's knuckles to his lips for a kiss.

"No but I'd like to find out," Edward said then added, "With you."

The night in the forest drew in around them. They clung to each other. Neither one willing to let the connection between them end. As they reached the clearing, near Edward's backyard, Jasper heard a movement in the underbrush close by. He stopped Edward and shoved him behind his back. Jasper reached for his gun then realized he'd left it at home before the dance tonight. A rustle moved close by them and a large animal passed in front of them scurrying away.

"It was just a raccoon," Edward said laughing lightly. "Come on the house is just over…"

Edward tripped over something in the path and landed with a thud on the ground a few feet in front of Jasper. He cursed as he set up and reached inside his pants pocket and pulled out one of those light sticks that Carlisle had used on the trip from Voltu to Forks. Both men sucked in a gasp as they looked at what Edward had tripped over. It was the leg of a man.

He was lying in the underbrush with just the one leg protruding onto the path that they had been walking. The rest of his body was covered by brush and bushes. He was face down.

Jasper pushed the bushes aside and tried to roll the body over when he did both men could see the face clearly. Both men said "SHIT" at the same time.

**Thank you all for reading and sticking with me for so long. It's hard for me to believe but in October of this year I will be celebrating 3 years since I found and fell in love with all of you at . I have made many friends and have enjoyed many of your stories along the way. Much love, C**


	10. Decisions

**Thanks again to AuntR for all her pre-reading help and a special thank you to those of you who reviewed or followed the story or me this time around. I especially want to thank those who don't have their PM turned on or are signing in as guests. I can't send you a personal thank you so I'm doing it here.**

**Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to their originators. Only the story idea and original characters are mine.**

Chapter 10 Decisions

_Jasper pushed the bushes aside and tried to roll the body over when he did both men could see the face clearly. Both men said "SHIT" at the same time._

"Damn what's he doing here," Jasper said his mind racing.

"What do you mean 'here'," Edward asked standing to step away from the body. "Someone's murdered him! Poor Jacob, this going to kill him."

Edward was clearly upset but what Jasper couldn't understand was why. Who the hell is Jacob and why did Edward say his name so softly.

"Look we have to find out how he got here and who he's with," Jasper urged Edward to move away from the dead man.

"God, Jacob could be here too!" Edward's eyes flashed toward the woods. "I'm going to go get Carlisle and Emmett. We'll bring lamps to search the area." Edward ran towards town and the barn dance. Stopped and came back to Jasper. He took Jasper's hand and kissed his lips gently.

"Will you be alright here," Edward asked softly.

Jasper raised one blond eyebrow as if to say what the fuck and Edward chuckled.

"Right! You're a tracker," Edward said then kissed him again and took off through the dark forest.

Jasper wasn't sure what Edward meant by that statement but he didn't like Edward calling him 'a tracker'. It didn't feel right. With Edward, he wanted to be something else. He didn't want to kill anymore. Suddenly, a vision of that pregnant woman, Angela, flashed through his mind. He'd killed her and her man. Trying to say it was a mercy killing was one thing but in reality, it was still murder. He was a murderer. He had killed so many times he'd long ago lost count. Would Edward still care for him if he knew, really knew Jasper? Edward was so good, so different from Jasper. There was no way he could love Jasper when he realized the truth. Jasper chocked back a sob and looked at the man on the ground.

Jasper was wrapped in his own thoughts ._How many times had he left a body lying just like this, with a single bullet hole in the middle of his head? Bullet hole?_ Jasper knelt down quickly to examine the body closer. _No puncture wounds! This was a professional kill. His blood hadn't been drained. Why? _Jasper was still bent over the body when he heard voices echoing through the trees headed his way. That's when he noticed it, the cuff in the dead man's hand. Jasper grabbed it and quickly stuffed it in his pocket just as the lights from the others reached him.

"Damn it, Edward you were right. It is Paul," Emmett said as he came to stand over Paul's body.

Jasper's eyes flashed quickly from Emmett to the rest of the group standing with Edward. They knew Paul. How the hell would they know him? Jasper realized then that Edward knew Paul, too. That explained why he was so upset upon finding the body.

"Let's get the body back to Dr. Gerandy's so he can examine it," Carlisle said sadly.

"He's not like the others," Jasper stated causing everyone to stop and look at him.

"It was a direct hit. Close range," Jasper said looking at Emmett. Emmett's eyes widened and he sucked in a breath.

"One shot…to the brain. And they didn't take his blood," Jasper added.

Emmett stared directly at Jasper, and then said, "How do you know him?" Edward and Carlisle quickly faced Jasper too.

"He's one of Caius' special guards, Paul Morrison. I'd seen him a time or two in the city, always at Caius' flank," Jasper answered and felt the cuff in his pocket.

"That can't be!" Edward said bewildered. "He's from the Quileute tribe. He works with the Chief and his son Jacob."

"He worked for Caius and his brothers," Emmett asked stunned by the information. "It goes a long way in explaining his personality."

Jasper smirked at Emmett then said, "It also means something else…"

"What," Emmett asked.

"They know where the villages are," Carlisle answered.

"And they've known for a long time," Jasper added.

"Shit!" Emmett cursed.

That was the first night that the good people of Forks slept with their doors and windows locked.

***next day***

"Go only as far as New Seattle then get back here," Carlisle said as "Emmett and Mike threw the last of their supplies in their Land Rover. We will need you back here since going to the Quileute village will take us longer.

"There's one refueling station between here and there," Carlisle marked a spot on a map before handing it to Mike.

"If you aren't back here by tomorrow at night fall, Charlie will send another vehicle out after you," Edward said pulling Emmett into a hug. "Be careful, brother."

"You be careful too," Emmett said then added quietly, "watch your back." He said the words as he nodded at Jasper.

"He's okay Em, I trust him," Edward said pulling back from the bigger man's tight grip.

"Don't," was the only word Emmett said before he climbed into the Rover and cranked the engine.

The others stood and watched as the Rover pulled out of sight. Edward stepped up beside Jasper and squeezed his hand. It was the first contact they'd had since last night when they discovered Paul's body. Jasper had been avoiding him since then and Edward didn't understand why.

Just as Edward started to speak, Carlisle approached them.

"You two ready? We can be to the village by night fall if we leave now," Carlisle headed toward the second Land Rover.

"Since Carlisle is going, maybe I should stay here. Help Charlie and Riley," Jasper said letting go of Edward's hand. He could see the pained look on Edward's face. He hated himself for putting it there.

"We need you Jasper," Edward said then whispered, "I need you."

"I'm driving and Carlisle knows the terrain but you bring something else we need," Edward said loud enough for Carlisle to hear him.

"Your special expertise is appreciated in this situation," Carlisle added as he climbed into the back seat of their vehicle.

"You mean my killing instinct," Jasper said the words harshly looking at the ground.

Carlisle watched as his son took Jasper's hand and then lifted the man's chin to face him with the other. This was who Edward had been waiting for. He could see it in the way Edward looked at Jasper. He loved him.

"No," Edward said firmly then softer he added, "What we need is your instinct to keep us alive so we can come home to those we love." Edward never took his eyes from Jasper's; willing the other man to understand him.

Edward's words touched Jasper deeply. Hope swelled inside him and flooded him with a new emotion, more powerful than any he had ever felt. For the first time he believed Rose's words when she said _"they deserved to be loved, that someone could love them."_

Several hours into the ride, Jasper was finding it hard to focus. Not only was he adjusting to the overwhelming feeling of love, he was adjusting his tracking skills from the city to this vast country terrain outside the city. The damn vehicle tossed them around relentlessly and he would never admit it but he missed Daisy. Riding her had much easier on his ass.

Tracking inside Voltu had been so different. He feared he would miss something vital to them all. Edward's safety meant more to him than his own life. That single thought caused him to utter a small gasp. When had his emotions taken over his survival instinct? When had he stopped caring about his own well being first and foremost? This could be a problem for them all.

Another problem was Edward himself. Edward's very presence was very distracting for Jasper. The man hummed or sang softly to himself as he drove along. Jasper couldn't help but get lost in the simple tunes that drifted on the air between them and the look of contentment on Edward's face as he drove. Carlisle interrupted Jasper's wondering mind.

"Jasper, tell me again what you know about Paul," Carlisle said from the back seat of the Rover.

"I only saw him once or twice," Jasper said turning in the seat to face Carlisle. "And I never spoke with him."

"Both times he was with Victoria and Maria, Caius' main body guards so I assumed he was a body guard too," Jasper said feeling the cuff he still had in his pocket. "This confirmed it for me."

Jasper passed the cuff to Carlisle.

"I haven't seen one of these in a long time," Carlisle said turning the cuff over in his hand. He was looking for the stenciled icon he knew would be there a simple circle with the letter V inside. He ran his thumb over it.

"We thought we were saving the world," Carlisle said sadly. "Making it a better place then greed got in the way."

"Did you know about me and Rose," Jasper asked.

"No I didn't. By the time you would have been created, I had already seen the enormity of our actions and had left the city. I still find it hard to believe that Marcus would have followed through with Aro's plans. He was adamant about the work he did. To think that he would change that much breaks my heart," Carlisle said handing the cuff back to Jasper.

"Were they always doing the transfusions," Edward asked. "Did they harvest it when you lived there?"

"No. After about ten years on one of my return trips, I began to notice the change or rather the lack of change in the three of them," Carlisle stated. "I was looking older but Aro hadn't changed at all. As the years went by, it became evident the three of them were not aging."

"I decided to go see Marcus and confront him. He confessed that he had discovered that blood from the lab created fetus's had certain regenerating properties. He said his brothers and he were taking transfusions and it was keep them young. He also stated that Aro commanded that he increase the number of fetus's being produced so that they would have a better supply of blood. When I asked how they were harvesting the blood, he wouldn't answer me. I knew then things were only going to get worse," Carlisle sighed deeply.

"What I came to believe about five years ago was the longer they used the blood the more it took to sustain them. Marcus did confirm that also," Carlisle sat quietly and stared out the window.

Jasper noticed the road suddenly growing smoother. Up ahead two huge tree trunks flanked a wide road. A sign with intricate patterns in bright colors hung high above the road between the two trees.

"What's that," he asked as they approached it.

"That is the sign post to the Quileute land," Edward said as Jasper nodded.

"It's only a couple miles now to their village," Carlisle added from the back seat.

As they approached the village more and more tiny buildings dotted both sides of the road. They were homes or what Jasper thought were supposed to be homes. They actually more resembled small boxes with doors painted in bright colors. The village was really nothing more than the same tiny buildings all sitting close together.

A very attractive young man with reddish brown skin and long black hair pulled into a braid at the back of his neck came out of one of the buildings as they pulled to a stop. Edward had stopped the car in front of the biggest building on the street and several other men with the same coloring came from it to stand in the street around their vehicle.

The good looking young man was waving widely with a huge grin on his face. Jasper noticed the wide muscled shoulders and chest was a contrast to the round boyish face on the man. Edward was smiling and waving back to the young man. Jasper wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Edward turned to Jasper and lost his smile. "It's Jacob," Edward said clearly concerned about the frown creasing Jasper's forehead.

"What's wrong," Edward asked giving Jasper his full attention.

"He looks happy to see you," Jasper said nodding at the other man and still not smiling.

"He's an old friend," Edward said squeezing Jaspers hand. Carlisle, Edward and Jasper climbed out of the Rover to meet the others gathered around.

"Carlisle," a large man with black hair streaked with white said and grasped Carlisle's hand firmly.

"Billy, it's good to see you. I wish the circumstances were better," Carlisle said noticing when woman, children and a few of other men began to join the circle on the street. "Could we meet in the council room…in private?"

Clearly this was not a regular request from the look the man named Billy gave Carlisle but he nodded. Motioning for Edward and I to follow, Carlisle trailed behind Billy and a few of the others along with Edward's _'old friend'_ Jacob.

The meeting didn't take long but by the time it was complete the sun had set. Information had been shared on both sides and there things brought to light. There had been several more deaths similar to the ones at Forks. Paul had been missing from the village for over a month and when Carlisle asked if he had disappeared for long periods of time before, Billy Black said yes but they didn't know where he went off too. Carlisle's announcement that Paul was dead shocked the room full of men but when he told them of our fears about Paul the entire room broke out into confused and angry shouts.

Jasper watched as Jacob collapsed sobbing into Edward's arms. Edward was doing his best to comfort the other man. Jasper was startled when Jacob's tears turned into angry accusations and they were directed at him.

"You are a liar!" Jacob screamed rushing to get into Jasper's face. "Paul was a lot of things but he wasn't a traitor! You're lying!" he shouted again. Edward pulled Jacob away from Jasper. The look on his face clearly said he was sorry.

"Do you trust this man Carlisle," Bill asked. "He is new to me and Paul was tribe."

"I trust him completely," Carlisle answered. Jasper looked at Carlisle, startled by his words.

"It's still not right. Paul wouldn't kill tribe," Jacob argued pulling free from Edward's embrace. He stared with hate filled eyes at Jasper and ran from the building.

Chief Billy Black watched his son leave and shook his head not understanding the outburst. He turned to face Carlisle, Edward and Jasper.

"What is it you believe young man," Chief Black asked Jasper.

"I don't know what Paul was doing but I did see him in the city. It appeared that he was one of the governor's personal body guards, sir," Jasper answered respecting the older man's position. "He was most definitely involved with them or he wouldn't have been wearing their mark on his cuff," Jasper showed the chief the cuff he had removed from Paul's grasp the night they had found him.

"Paul was an angry man whose heart was not true. We will not seek blame without solid proof. So far now we will agree that Paul was unfortunate in his choices," Billy said and Carlisle nodded his agreement.

After the meeting one of the other tribesmen showed Carlisle, Edward and Jasper to a small house where they could rest for the night. A meal was being prepared and they would eat with the others before retiring for the evening. No one had seen Jacob since he had ran from the meeting earlier in the evening.

There was a fire in the middle of an open field around which almost everyone in the village gathered for the evening meal. The food was good and Jasper was enjoying himself listening to some of the elders tell stories about the past. Most of it sounded like made up stories but Jasper found the ones about the werewolves entertaining. Jasper didn't notice until most of the people had left that Edward was not with them around the fire. Questioning Carlisle about where Edward could be, Jasper didn't like what he discovered.

"I think he went off to find Jacob. He felt bad about how upset Jacob was over Paul. Evidentially, Jacob had feelings for Paul," Carlisle said then added "I'm going to go to bed now. We need to get an early start in the morning." He left Jasper standing by the fire alone. Edward shouldn't be out walking alone and Jasper didn't like that he was alone with Jacob either.

Walking down the quiet dirt street, voices carried over the air to Jasper. It almost sounded like lovers but there was an underlying tension in one of the voices that suggested otherwise. When Jasper clearly heard the words _'No, don't!' _he knew there was something wrong. He rushed between two small buildings blindly. What he saw stopped him dead in his tracks.

It was Jacob. His hair was undone and hanging loose down his back covering his shoulders. He had someone pinned to the wall and he was handling the other man roughly.

"I need you. He's gone. He'll never know. Please, I need you," Jacob groaned, rubbing himself against the other man.

Jasper almost turned to leave. There was little light between the two houses and he hadn't seen Jacob's victim. The voice he finally heard clearly coming from the other man made his blood freeze in his veins.

"Jacob please stop! I don't want this," Edward tried to plead with the Jacob. 'I know you are hurting but it's not me you want. This won't replace him or bring him back."

Edward's voice was effectively cut off when Jacob attacked his mouth again. Jasper's eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness and he could clearly see his Edward struggling to push Jacob away from his body.

Every buried instinct in Jasper reared its ugly head. He wanted to kill Jacob Black with his bare hands. The burning need was almost overpowering. He recognized the instinct for what it was but there was a new emotion driving it. He'd felt it before but now he knew what it for what it was. Jealousy! Edward was his and no one, NO ONE, was allowed to touch him that way.

Grabbing Jacob by his long black hair, he felt the air whoosh out of Jacob's body as jasper had him on the ground straddling him before the other man knew what hit him.

Jacob blinked his eyes trying hard to understand exactly what had happened. He finally recognized Jasper and tried to take a swing at him, missing the mark completely.

Jacob trying to hit Jasper only increased his need to take out the shithead below him. The sudden realization that he could feel Jacob's evident erection under his thigh, made Jasper see red. No fucking way was this guy getting anywhere near his Edward again.

The gun was out; aimed at Jacob's forehead and the trigger cocked before Jasper heard Edward's shout or felt his love's hands on his shoulders.

"Jasper! STOP!" Edward yelled pulling on Jasper's body. "He's didn't mean anything! He's had too much to drink! STOP! Please!"

"You can't do this Jasper. You aren't the same man anymore," Edward's words softened as he felt the muscles in Jasper's body relax under his touch.

"My Jasper wouldn't take an innocent life. Not anymore," Edward said pulling Jaspers body off Jacob.

The gun hung limply in Jaspers hand as he let Edward pull him away from Jacob's now sobbing body. Jasper had been one second away from pulling the trigger and he knew it. Jacob knew it. Edward knew it too.

Jasper knew this was never going to work. He wasn't Edwards and Edward wasn't his. He was a tracker and a trained killer. He couldn't change that and he wasn't sure he could fight it anymore.

Edward sensed the battle going on inside Jasper. Saw the emotional turmoil playing out on the man's face. Something deep in him, made him realize he could lose Jasper if he didn't win this battle.

"I don't care," Edward said using both hands to pull Jasper's face level to his. "Look at me!" he demanded. Jasper obeyed.

"I don't care about the past. I don't care if you've killed before. I don't care if you still struggle with it even now," Edward's words were forceful yet somehow pleading with Jasper to understand.

"But," Jasper tried to say.

Edward covered Jasper's lips with his own; forcing Jasper to submit to his kiss. What started as a demand for Jasper's submission to Edward's need to reassure him of his importance; quickly morphed into so much more.

Demand was replaced by need. Desire was replaced by passion so deep both men reveled in it. Instant lust was replaced by the scorching burn of love like neither man had ever felt or expected to feel. When it was done, both men were left panting and grabbing at the other, desperately needing something to cling too.

"Do you trust me," Edward's warm breath bathed Jasper's cheek as he spoke.

"Yyesss," Jasper stammered, "but can you trust me?" It was a need rooted in Jasper. He needed Edward's trust no matter what. No matter what happened in the past or what would happen in the future.

"With my life," Edward fell against Jasper's hard body and whispered the truth.

Finally pulling away both men still clung to each other and looked to find Jacob had disappeared.

"He's hurting," Edward said. "He was in love with Paul; had been since he was a kid. Paul didn't return his feelings."

"Still he had no right to…" Edward stopped Jasper with another tender kiss.

"Are you going to kiss me every time I say something you don't like," Jasper said squeezing Edward's hand.

"Maybe…it's seems to be the only way to shut you up," Edward chuckled. "I can think of another way to shut you up, too," Edward said turning in Jasper's arms. "Something that will keep your mouth busy for a very long time. Something like taking my needy, hard cock deep in your throat."

Jasper stuttered and gasped. Shock washed over him. Edward had totally thrown him for a loop. He dropped to his knees where the stood and reached for his prize. Edward stopped him.

"See there is another way to shut you up," Edward giggled. Jasper stared up at the man standing over him.

Edward's face changed from mirth to dead seriousness. With eyes full of lust and love, he spoke the words Jasper never knew he wanted to hear.

"I want you Jasper. I want you so bad I'm busting…but not here…not in this place," Edward said lifting Jasper to his feet. "When we get home, we'll do it right. I want to discover everything with you. Can you wait till then? Will you wait for me?"

Jasper twisted Edward until his body slammed against a nearby house. He kissed the shell of Edward's ear and nibbled on the lobe. Edward's body trembled slightly, causing Jasper to smile against the tender flesh of Edward's neck. He inhaled deeply taking in the other man's scent, pulling it through his body.

Hands, that only moment before had been posed to kill; now fluttered gently up and down Edward's arms and chest. He could feel the rise and fall of it as Edward's breathing increased. Jasper's lips never left Edward's body, finding new sections of flesh to lick or kiss. He felt Edward's body shutter when he bit down just below his jaw bone. Jasper pushed and pulled material out of the way on his quest for more skin. Finally touching Edward's cock through his pants caused a fierce growl to rip from his own body.

Holding Edward up with one hand, he carefully rubbed the other against Edward's very obvious erection. Squeezing and palming the length of it, Edward couldn't help but thrust against the pressure of Jasper's hand.

Jasper waited, still touching, still kissing flesh, for Edward's breaking point. He smiled when it came.

"Shit…Jasper…feels so good," Edward moaned against Jaspers shoulder.

Suddenly Jasper released Edward causing the other man's eyes to open wide in amazement.

Smiling so that both dimples were popping out, he leaned in close to Edward and said, "Ah but the question is…can you wait?" Laughing Jasper turned on his heels and left Edward standing there wide eyed with his mouth hanging open. Jasper adjusted his own problem so walking wouldn't hurt so much and laughed as he went. He'd never felt so light and free in his life.

"You are a cock tease!" Edward shouted after him only causing Jasper to laugh harder.

"No more than you," he said when Edward caught up to him.

They walked back to the house where they would sleep that night without saying a word, hands clasped and smiling steadily.

Carlisle woke before either of them the next morning. To see them wrapped tightly around one another was not shocking. What did catch his attention was the look of peace and contentment on his son's sleeping face as he nestled his head on Jasper's chest. However, the same look on Jasper's face shocked him, deeply. He wanted to believe things would work out for his son and yet something nagged at him. He couldn't escape the feeling that the worst wasn't over yet and that thought caused him deep worry.

Billy Black and the rest of the council met with Carlisle briefly while Edward and Jasper stowed away the food stuffs some of the tribe's women had prepared for them.

In the light of day, every time Edward looked at Jasper, he blushed. Jasper on the other hand laughed out loud each time his saw Edward's cheeks inflamed. The possibility of a real future with someone like Edward in it had his mind a goofy mess.

Jacob hadn't been seen all morning and Edward worried about him. He was hurting deeply over the loss of Paul. Edward couldn't imagine how he would deal if it were him and he'd just lost Jasper. Taking another glimpse at the man, made his heart beat speed up slightly. He was so damn beautiful and such a contradiction of terms. On one hand, dressed as he was, in the long leather coat and his hat pulled down tight over his curls, you got the whole picture. He was a tracker…killer…bad boy. But when he graced you with a smile, a real smile, where his dimples peeked out and his sky blue eyes twinkled, he was like a little boy splashing away at the waterhole. Edward was equally enthralled and in love with both side of Jasper. The thought shocked Edward. He was in love with Jasper. That single thought confirmed his earlier statement, if he lost Jasper now, it would kill him too.

"We'll keep an eye out for him," Carlisle's voice called out as he both hugged the man's body and shook Chief Black's hand. They crossed the road to where Edward and Jasper waited.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Edward said offering his own hand to the Chief. "Jacob knows where I'll be if he needs someone to talk to."

The only acknowledgement was a quick nod from the Chief. Edward knew the man would never voice his concern for his son but Edward could see it there in his eyes.

"Let's go boys. I'd like to get home for dinner," Carlisle said climbing into the back of the Rover.

They had stopped briefly before noon to stretch their legs and get a bite to eat. The sun was warm overhead and they shed their coats before climbing back into the vehicle, even Jasper.

"At this pace, we could be home in another three hours," Carlisle said cheerfully. He was all smiles.

"Home" Jasper breathed the word. He had a home and he had Edward. He didn't remember ever feeling this good.

About an hour later, just as Edward took a sharp turn in the road, he pulled up short slamming on the brakes. Jasper and Carlisle were tossed forward and sat stunned for a moment.

"There's a body partly in the road," Edward yelled jumping from the Rover before Jasper or Carlisle was able to stop him.

Jasper saw the figure jump from behind a nearby boulder and wrestle Edward to the ground as he opened the vehicle door and jumped out. He automatically reached for his gun realizing too late his gun was in his coat which he had removed earlier. He watched in horror as the woman, Maria, who had Edward on the ground pulled her own weapon and struck Edward over the head with the butt end of the gun. Edward slumped to the ground, out cold.

Carlisle now stood by Jasper. He felt Carlisle press something hard into his back so Maria who was still bent over Edward couldn't see it. It was his gun. Jasper carefully reached behind him, slowly. He took the gun from Carlisle and slipped it into his belted pants under his shirt out of sight.

"Well Victoria, look what we have here," Maria said as Victoria stood from where she had been lying in the road.

"Jasper sweetie, we heard you were dead," Victoria said dusting off the road dirt from her pants, "and here you not only alive but in the company of Carlisle Cullen, himself."

"Caius isn't going to like that one little bit unless you were on your way back to Voltu with him as your hostage," Maria purred stepping over Edward's unmoving body.

Jasper moved forward pushing Carlisle behind him. He was watching both women carefully. He knew each of them was deadly in their own right, but together they would be almost unstoppable.

"Go get the other one," Victoria said over her shoulder to Maria. "That one isn't going anywhere for awhile." The way she referred to Edward, Jasper knew she could care less about him. She was after a bigger prize.

"Caius is going to be very happy with me. I took care of the little problem with Paul and now I'm bringing back Carlisle Cullen and you," Victoria smiled but it wasn't a pleasant sight. Jasper felt a chill run down his back.

Maria pushed a bound and struggling Jacob in front of her. She shoved him so he fell on the ground beside a still unmoving Edward.

"Now the way I see it, you have two choices," Victoria said slowly withdrawing her own gun. "You can come back to Voltu with us alive and pray Caius is in a generous mood or dead. Either way we're taking him back." She waved her gun at Carlisle.

"Caius wanted him alive," Maria reminded Victoria. "But he didn't say how he wanted Jasper," Maria laughed. "We could play with him first."

Jasper flinched inwardly but kept a cool façade facing the two women. He was very aware that Maria was an android and that when she played with humans they usually died. He cared little what happened to himself but he had to be sure that Edward would be safe. If he could get them to leave Edward and Jacob here, he would worry about getting Carlisle away from them later. For now he would try to keep one or both of them talking.

"What happened to Paul," he asked moving so that he was between both women and Carlisle.

"The shithead decided that he had to go back to warn his 'tribe'," Maria slurred the word. "It was too late anyway. The blood was no damn use to us." Jacob sat up and glared at Maria while she talked about Paul.

"The blood is no good for what," Carlisle spoke up drawing Victoria's attention.

"The transfusions Mr. Know Everything Cullen. They can't use the blood from outsiders. The blood doesn't regenerate like the lab created fetuses. Well they did until the generation they are collecting now," Victoria said twirling her gun around her finger. "That's why Caius wants you back. He thinks you can figure out what Marcus did to make the blood bad."

"My blood is bad," Jasper asked Carlisle confused about the whole conversation.

"If I had to guess, I would say that Marcus did something to the genetic makeup of the embryos from this generation because he was protecting…"

"Protecting," Victoria asked.

Jasper realized what Carlisle meant. Marcus had changed the embryo DNA so that he and Rose would be protected and so that they wouldn't be different, he had created a whole generation the same way.

"I'm sure Aro is very upset with this brother," Carlisle said to no one in particular.

"He was," Maria laughed out again. "By the time we get back with you two, it won't matter he'll be dead anyway."

Carlisle started to make a move towards Maria but Victoria aimed her gun in his direction.

"Now, now Mr. Cullen can't have you getting yourself shot now can we," Victoria motioned for Carlisle and Jasper to move towards the Rover.

"It was nice of you to bring such a reliable vehicle too," Victoria said. "I haven't driven one of these in a while."

"What about these two," Maria asked grinning evilly down at Edward and Jacob.

"Leave em'. I think the other one is dead already. You must have hit him too hard, sweetheart," Victoria cooed to Maria.

"Get in the damn Rover Jasper and do it now," Victoria turned to Jasper and Carlisle waving the gun in their direction.

Carlisle nodded slightly to Jasper. He knew this was the only way to keep Edward and Jacob safe.

Jasper was struggling to keep himself in check. He didn't want to leave Edward. He didn't believe for one moment that Edward was dead but still he hadn't moved since he hit the ground. Jasper backed up to the Rover never taking his eyes of Victoria or Maria. He heard Carlisle climb into the back seat and was just about to the door when Jacob made a strangled cry. Every head turned to see what he was doing.

Victoria and Maria laughed at him and told him to shut the fuck up then turned back to be sure Jasper was climbing into the Rover. Just before he stepped up into the Rover, Jasper took one more look at his Edward. That's when he saw it.

Edward had moved his head slightly and Jasper could see that one eye was open. Then Edward did the most wonderful thing. He winked at Jasper.

It all happened so fast that neither Maria nor Victoria caught it but Jasper did. Sudden relief flooded Jasper. Edward was okay. The rest of it would work out. So for now, he would keep Carlisle safe and somehow they would escape the city again, even if he had to kill all of them, Maria, Victoria, Aro, Marcus and Caius.

The Prophesy floated to the front of Jasper's mind. He was supposed to do this. He was supposed to end Voltu and the brothers three. He had to do this.

**Well what do you think? Will Jasper be able to keep Carlisle safe and get him out again? Will Caius and Aro be wise to them? Will Edward and the gang from Forks come to the rescue? Only the author knows for sure! **** Hugs**


	11. Saving the Day

**I know this took a little longer than my usual post date and I won't say RL sucks again. But you all know! Anyway this is the beginning of the end. I hope you enjoy the action. Thanks again to AuntR for pre reading and catching most of my mistakes. Any she didn't catch are all mine.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. Only the original characters, locations and story plot are mine.**

Chapter 11 – Saving the Day

Two Weeks Later

Jasper knew he was still being watched everywhere he went. It hadn't stopped him from searching for Carlisle. He knew he had to be somewhere inside Caius's fortress of a building which scared the hell out of Jasper. Every minute Carlisle was there was a minute closer to his death.

Strangely enough, Caius had welcomed Jasper back almost too easily. Standing by and watching as Carlisle was lead away handcuffed, his head held high and then listening to Caius praise him for going undercover to bring the Heretic back…hurt more than he ever thought it could. Carlisle nodding at him as he passed by as if to say "_it's going to be alright_", only made it worse.

He knew it was the right thing to do, to play along. Make it seem like he was back to tracking, that nothing had changed and he had done what they thought. But everything had changed, he had changed.

Victoria was furious. Hate spewed from her like raw sewage in an open pipe. Caius had cut her off and made Jasper the bright new shiny toy in his collection. It didn't seem to matter that Victoria and Maria had been the one to bring both Carlisle and Jasper back. Caius chose to believe Jasper was acting as a Tracker to fulfill his assignment.

Jasper didn't go back to his place. He knew it wasn't safe. He'd found empty buildings or apartments to catch a few hours of sleep but they had been few and far between. The only place he had found any peace was at Alice's old place.

The place was still a mess from the explosions when they had ran, what seemed like a life time ago. But the sofa was still usable and so was the kitchen stuff. Jasper swept all the debris in a corner and picked up the large pieces of wall plaster. It would do for now. He curled up on the couch with a bottle of something that burned as it slid down his throat. He'd grabbed something to eat but looking at it only made him sick. He missed Alice's stew and the other foods he'd gotten used to on the outside. He could almost smell Esme's apple pie.

Before he fell asleep, he had pushed a shelf in front of the door and with the boarded up windows, he let himself drift off and dream. Dreams of Edward and home filled his mind and brought some peace to his weariness.

Home it was such a little word and yet it meant so much. Flashes of Rose telling him what to do caused him to laugh aloud in his sleep. Emmett staring him down didn't even bother him in his dreams; he knew that Emmett only did this because he cared about Edward. Edward, Jasper called his name in his sleep.

The vision of Edward in his dreams was perfection. His green eyes so intense, so full of love and desire burned into Jasper's mind. Those were the eyes Jasper wanted to see. It was the body he wanted to hold. The lips he wanted to kiss. The man he wanted to lose himself in. Edward was everything.

A noise shattered Jasper's vision and startled him awake. He had no idea what time it was or if it were day or night. The noise came again. Jasper recognized someone was trying to push the door open. The shelf he'd placed there earlier was deterring the stranger's entry. A voice called out but it couldn't be who it sounded like.

"Jasper," a man's voice whispered. "Jasper, I know you are in there, please open the door."

Jasper stayed quiet deciding his best move. There was no other way out of the apartment so his best course of action was to pull the stranger in, get rid of him and move on quickly.

He moved the shelf just far enough to allow a body to barely squeeze through an opening in the door frame. A shoulder and arm pressed through, got stuck and struggled.

Jasper grabbed the arm, pulled the man through the opening and flung his body to the floor in one swift motion. The man hit the floor hard and laid there shaken by the quickness of the movements that had sent him to the ground. He eventually turned to face Jasper pushing the hair out of his eyes.

"FELIX!" Jasper exclaimed. "What the fuck?"

"Damn it Jasper! Why'd you have to be so rough and it's good to see you too," Felix said pushing himself to his feet.

Jasper stared for a moment then lunged at the other man gathering him in his arms. "I thought they'd killed you," he mumbled quietly.

They had fucked too many times to count but Jasper had never held him like this. It was so different, so warm, so caring; almost as if he meant something special to Jasper. For just one moment, Felix reveled in it because he knew it would be over before he wanted it to be.

"How did you escape? Carlisle was sure that once you went to the reassignment building you wouldn't come out. We believed that's where they harvest the blood," Jasper questioned Felix after releasing him.

"It is," another voice called from behind Jasper.

Jasper turned quickly, gun drawn. It had been a trap. Felix stopped him before he could pull the trigger.

"Jasper, NO!" he screamed jerking Jasper's gun hand. The gun went off. The bullet lodged in the door frame no more than an inch from the tall man's right ear.

"What the hell Felix? He's one of them," Jasper shouted then pulled abruptly away and stared at Felix.

Marcus quietly watched the exchange going on between the two men. He marveled at his son's reflexes and strength, wondering if he'd ever really get to know him.

Felix was in Jasper's face screaming, "I don't give a shit. He fucking saved me and he can help you save Cullen!"

Jasper stood back his eyes traveling between both men. Could he really trust either one of them? The answer was a sure, 'NO'. Could he get Carlisle out of there without help? The answer was a gut wrenching, 'no'. He had no choice.

"What do you want," Jasper turned fierce eyes on Marcus.

"I know Carlisle. He won't give them what they want," Marcus's face turned sad. "They'll kill him when they figure that out. Aro knows I changed the DNA on this year of fetus embryos. I've been in hiding since I rescued Felix. But when you brought Carlisle back, I had to do something."

Jasper still didn't trust Marcus but something inside pulled at him.

"He can get us in Jasper," Felix said.

"But it will take you to get him out," Marcus completed Felix's sentence.

"You didn't answer my question. What do you get out of this," Jasper questioned Marcus again. His voice was cold…deadly. Jasper could see Marcus visibly shiver. Good, he thought to himself.

"Hopefully, I get to live…someplace far away from Voltu," Marcus said, his voice shaking a little. "Someplace where I can grow old and die in peace and forget everything that every happened in this hell hole."

Jasper still didn't understand but the man was either an extremely good actor or he was telling the truth.

"So why did you save Felix," Jasper asked.

"Because he could lead me to you," Marcus said then added. "I didn't know you had left the city until after Felix was safe. Surely Carlisle has told you who you are? What you are meant to do?"

Jasper only nodded. He knew Marcus was referring to the Prophesy but he didn't know how much Felix knew about it. Why would Marcus want him to fulfill that or would he try to stop him?

"Alright, what did you have in mind," Jasper asked still not trusting either of them.

The next two days were filled with information. Marcus told them everything they needed to know about the lower levels of the government buildings and the secret passages between and through them. Neither jasper nor Felix had any idea it was so elaborate. He explained how Aro had devised a plan that would eventually lead to a civilization of human droids who took orders only from him. They would survive strictly on the blood that would be harvested from lower class humans bred to be workers and blood donors. Of course sperm and eggs would be harvested also that they could continue to breed the worker class.

Marcus and Carlisle had developed a way to change the DNA makeup of the lab created embryos to take the change of disease out which in turn made the lab created humans stronger, healthier. Aro had discovered on his own how to shift the DNA to remove feelings and emotions and instill the desire to please their maker thus creating a human droid.

"Maria," Jasper whispered. "She's a genetically engineered human. Not one of the actual droids created for sex?"

"Maria is a perfect example of a human droid. The sex droids are computerized beings made to appear human but not human at all. The worst examples by far, though are Jane and Alec. Aro's children have no human emotions or morals at all and they answer only to Aro."

"They will have to be taken out for us to get to Carlisle," Felix added. "I've been watching them. They never leave the complex and they are never alone, always together."

"Can they be taken out," Jasper asked Marcus.

"Oh yes! It will come as quite a surprise to them that they can die but a well-placed shot will affect them just the same as you or I," Marcus chuckled. "Transfusions don't make us invulnerable like a vampire from the old stories."

"A what," Felix and Jasper asked at the same time.

"Never mind, if you make it out of this alive, you can ask Carlisle," Marcus said turning to leave.

"I'll meet you both at Riley's place tonight at midnight," Marcus said slipping through the door and he was gone.

"Did you notice, he said, you meaning the two of us, not we as in all three of us," Felix said stretching out on the sofa next to Jasper. "What do you think he meant by that?"

"He doesn't think he'll survive. The Prophesy says he won't," Jasper said throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

"What the hell does the Prophesy have to do with all this," Felix asked reaching to touch Jasper's forehead. He ran his fingers gently across Jaspers temple, tracing the stress lines.

"Ah…Felix, please stop," Jasper said quietly.

"Sorry," Felix said withdrawing his hand quickly.

"It's just that…I've met someone. Someone special," Jasper said a small smile curling at his lips when he thought of Edward.

"Must be, I heard you last night calling his name in your sleep," Felix answered. "So you've accepted the emotions, too?"

"I don't know that I've accepted them but I'm dealing," Jasper answered his eyes till closed. "Some of it is nice. Like the way he makes me feel. Some of it is shit. Like being anxious or feeling…fear. I hate that one."

"Yes, that one sucks, but damn the sex is better when you feel, right", Felix chuckled then noticed Jasper hadn't spoken.

"Right?" Felix questioned again.

"Wait! You haven't fucked him yet," Felix looked at Jasper and laughed out loud. "Jasper, the Kind of the Fuck, hasn't done the deed with this new guy?"

"You asshole shut the fuck up," Jasper said punching Felix's arm. "This is…different. He's different. It means more. Oh, hell, why am I explaining this to you," Jasper stood and went to grab a beer from their stash in the kitchen.

"Sorry," Felix said walking into the kitchen. Jasper just shrugged his shoulders.

"Go on and get some sleep. I'll take the first watch," Jasper said then added, "I'll wake you in four hours then it's my turn."

Jasper slumped into a chair at Alice's small table. He wanted this over with. He wanted to go home. He wanted to sleep in his own bed or Edward's holding the man all night long. He wanted the rest of it too; the kisses, the embraces, the sweetness of making love to Edward the very first time and every time after. For the first time in his life, Jasper wanted to be loved too. He knew without a doubt it would be good with Edward, different that just another fuck. It didn't take Felix's words to make him realize that. It was in the way Edward touched him, looked at him. It made all the difference. It was love.

Jasper felt Felix shove his shoulders, "Wake up sleepyhead. We gotta go."

"What?" Jasper said staring ahead.

"You fell asleep. No biggie. I woke up and saw you so I just let you sleep but we got to go soon," Felix added stuffing something in his mouth and chewing.

"Marcus said to meet him at midnight. We've got twenty minutes to get there, so let's go," Felix said throwing Jasper's long leather coat at him.

Jasper hadn't been to Riley's since he'd been back in Voltu, too many memories. It was full tonight. There was a new guy behind the bar, where Riley used to be. Something about the guy seemed familiar but Jasper couldn't see him clearly. The lighting was dim in the bar and the guy had his dark hair hanging in his face and his back to Jasper.

Marcus was late. Jasper had a bad feeling and even Felix seemed edgy. Something was wrong. Finally at a little before two in the morning, Marcus walked slowly into the bar.

"Where the hell have you been," Jasper stated angrily. The drone of voices and music inside the bar was deafening.

"Maria and Victoria had been trailing me since I left you two. I had to try and lose them," Marcus answered his hand shaking as he took the beer Felix offered him.

"The question is _'did you lose them'_," Felix asked.

"They stopped following me about two hours ago," he answered.

"So why the hell are you so late getting here," Jasper asked becoming annoyed with Marcus.

"I followed them," Marcus said his eyes loosing focus and the color of his skin growing paler. "They moved Carlisle," his voice sounded as dejected as he looked.

"Where," Felix asked afraid that he already knew the answer.

Marcus looked at both men with such sadness in his eyes; it gripped Jasper's heart in a vice like grip.

"Reassignment Building, Jane and Alec were waiting for him," Marcus dropped his eyes.

"HELL, NO!" Jasper shouted, startling everyone around him, including the mystery guy behind the bar.

"Wait!" Felix grabbed Jasper's arm. "You got me out. Can't we use the same path in, you brought me out by?" he said to Marcus.

Marcus moved his head but was slow to speak.

"It's a trap," his voice sounded broken. "They know we will come after him now and they know there are only three of us. They will be waiting," he was a defeated man and it showed.

Jasper thought for a long time. He refused to allow Carlisle to die now and he refused to give in. There had to be a way. He would not run and leave Edward's father behind.

"What if," Felix began, he had been thinking also, "Marcus and I go in through the front and Jasper comes in by the passage way. They won't expect us to split up with it being only the three of us."

"Make that seven of us," Emmett's deep voice resonated through Jasper's brain.

"Emmett," Jasper questioned as he turned to face the big man with a huge smile on his face.

Over Emmett's shoulder, Jasper saw Riley, Alice and Rose. He walked past Emmett and grabbed his sister and held her tightly.

"I thought I'd never see you again," he whispered in her ear.

"No way in hell was that going to happen," she answered hugging him just as tightly as he had her.

Marcus watched the two of them and couldn't help the wash of pride he felt come over him. They cared for each other. It was more than he had ever hoped for them.

Jasper looked over their faces one by one but there was one important face missing. His heart sank. Where was Edward? Had something happened on the road after he left him and Jacob? But he had been awake; he was okay when Jasper left. Turning to Alice, her face caught him off guard.

"He and Jacob came into camp a day after you were taken back to the city. They rested a day and then headed for Voltu without letting us know. We haven't heard from them since," Alice answered his unspoken thoughts. A single tear danced in one of her eyes.

"One of them sent back a message a week ago that Carlisle had been moved from building to building being interrogated and that we needed to get here as quick as possible," Riley stated.

"Are you sure the message came from them," Marcus spoke up drawing everyone's attention to him.

"No, we just assumed it was Edward or Jacob," Riley answered.

"It could still be a trap," Marcus reminded Jasper.

"SO! What's the plan? The numbers look better now," Emmett said slapping Jasper's back with a loud pop.

The plan was relatively simple. Jasper would pretend to be bringing Marcus in and the others would follow Felix through the secret tunnels. They would meet up once everyone was inside. First order of business – Get to Carlisle and free him. Second order of business – Get everyone out alive. Third order of business – Do whatever it takes to make numbers one and two happen.

Jasper and Marcus entered the security doors at the front of the Reassignment Building. They'd given the others a fifteen minute head start. There were no guards on duty at three thirty in the morning but there should have been. Marcus knew his way to the holding cells on the floor below the first level so they made their way quickly and quietly.

Since the transfusions were useless, they had stopped taking people for reassignment a week ago. Most of the cells in the lock down floor were empty. They found Carlisle's cell at the end of the second corridor. It was too easy and they both knew it.

Marcus punched in a code on the wall monitor and the door slid open. Carlisle lay on a cot in the corner of the tiny room. His body wrapped up in a tight ball. He'd lost weight and the bruises on his exposed skin caused Jasper to growl. He'd been beaten badly at some point. He looked weak but his eyes grew huge as soon as he opened them to stare at Jasper and Marcus. When recognition hit, he tried to sit and shout for them to stay back. It was too late.

Jasper felt the sting of the dart as it entered his neck. He watched Marcus drop to the floor as if the whole thing were happening in slow motion. Marcus hit the floor beside Jasper just before he lost consciousness. The last thing he heard was a woman's laughter.

Waking up Jasper could hear voices all around him. He was not in Carlisle's small cell anymore. Though his head felt like someone had blown it off and scooped out his brains, he could tell he wasn't bound which surprised him. He kept his eyes closed until his head stopped spinning so he could listen to the voices around him.

Caius was busy spouting some shit and there was the sound of Maria's laughter as well as Victoria's. He didn't recognize the one man's voice but assumed it was Aro because he was calling Marcus his brother. Every once in awhile, he was sure he heard Carlisle's weak voice, too.

A sharp slap to his face caused his eyes to flash open and his body to tense for attack. He sat up so quickly, it made his head dizzy again. A small blond girl stood in front of him with her hand drawn back as if to hit him again. Jasper grasped her hand to stop her. Her strength matched his. The smile she gave him was made more evil by the small girl like look of her face. Jasper shuttered and her smile grew. She yanked her hand from is grasp and turned her back on him.

He felt without moving his hands and he could tell that he had been searched. The gun he carried in his belt at waist against his back had been taken but a smaller revolver in the folds of his coat still felt heavy in its hidden pocket. He smiled inwardly.

"Jasper, thank for joining us. Maria do apologize now," Caius stated.

"Sorry. I was aiming for Marcus and I missed the first time," Maria said though it was clear to everyone and especially to Jasper, that it wasn't a mistake.

"Sure, shit happens," He said through gritted teeth.

Aro entered the room with Demetri, several trackers Jasper recognized and two guards in uniforms and masks at his flank.

"I see everyone is here," Aro stated rubbing his hands together. "Let us begin."

"Carlisle, I'm terribly sorry that it had to come to this but really my old friend you've tied my hands by refusing to help us," Aro said stepping in front of Carlisle.

"And you brother…well you are the greatest disappointment of all. How could you turn your back on us this way," the man looked hurt but no one believed it.

"I'm afraid this isn't going to stop us and it only seems fitting that both of you go to your graves knowing you've failed," Aro smiled and chuckled.

"Oh and Carlisle," Aro's face morphed into one of pure disgust. "You little outside world won't exist much longer either. As soon as Jane and Alec have finished preparing my new army, we'll turn them loose on the villages and towns outside. Problem solved."

Carlisle's shout of "NO" was the first time Jasper had seen him react or speak since finding him. Jasper knew how Carlisle felt; he wasn't going to let that happen, not while he still breathed. He had to do something to get more information from Aro about this 'army'.

"An army like those two goons," Jasper asked pointing toward the two men in masks. "Maybe I would like to be a part of that."

"Jasper, of course, you can be a part of it. I was planning on you being a general, training and leading the army. They aren't ready yet but soon…very soon," Caius spoke quickly.

"How many are we talking about," Jasper asked as if it mattered little and that he was excited.

"So far, there are about one hundred fifty," Jane answered watching Jasper closely.

"Damn! How can you keep that many hidden," Jasper asked surprised.

Caius came to stand next to Jasper and played with the sleeve of his coat. His eyes had a wild look in them. "They're sleeping below. Waiting for Jane and Alec to bring them to life," he said maniacally. Jasper realized in that moment that Caius was totally insane.

"Enough brother," Aro said. "We'll explain more after we've taken care of the present situation," he pointed to Marcus and Carlisle as he spoke.

A door at the far side of the room exploded and everything happened at once. Emmett and Felix were the first ones through the smoke and debris flying through the opening. Guns were drawn and the rapid ping of bullet's ricocheting bounced around the room.

Jasper saw the two guards in masks step around Aro and turn their guns on his friends. He pulled his own gun from the deep pocket in his coat, spread his feet wide and aimed. Carlisle hit him hard from out of nowhere taking them both to the floor.

Stunned Jasper quickly turned on Carlisle.

"Carlisle, what the hell is wrong with you," Jasper screamed struggling to get to his feet.

Carlisle had clearly used every last ounce of his strength and could only point in the direction of the two guards. Both men had discarded their masks and their faces were clear to be seen. Edward and Jacob were racing toward their friends and a battle was going on.

"Oh God, Carlisle, I would have killed him," Jasper said grabbing the older man under his arms and dragging him at a corner out of the way. "Will you be okay here?" Jasper asked. Carlisle only needed his okay and tried to smile reassuringly at Jasper.

Jasper turned to watch the scene play out before him. Jacob had Maria pressed to the floor with his knee in her back. He was screaming at her about Paul. Riley was wrestling Alec trying to keep him from firing the gun in his hand. Jane had Rose around the neck but Alice was coming up behind her ready to pull her off Rose.

Marcus and Aro were fighting with their fists in a corner by the front entrance. Clearly Aro had been trying to escape and Marcus wasn't going to let him.

Emmett and Felix were taking on Demetri and the other trackers. It wasn't much of a fair fight with Emmett leading the way.

Jasper wasn't in shock; he just didn't know who to help first. A sudden scream and gunshot grabbed his attention. Across the room, Jasper could see Caius and he was standing over Edward's body stretched out on the floor. A small pool of blood was spreading under his right shoulder.

A wail of such intensity escaped Jasper that nearly everyone in the room turned to look at him. He rushed across the floor grabbed Caius and snapped his neck in one swift motion. Jasper dropped the lifeless body to the floor.

Kneeling beside Edward, Jasper gently lifted his body into his arms, holding him close. The slow but steady rhythm of Edward's breath reassured Jasper that he was still alive. The cold barrel of a gun rubbed Jasper's temple causing him to turn toward the person holding it.

Victoria sneered down at Jasper. She motioned for him to stand so he carefully laid Edward back down on the ground.

"You killed the wrong person, Jasper. I shot pretty boy not Caius," she smiled. "I was surprised to see him after leaving him on the road. I guess he thought he was coming to save you. What a joke?"

Marcus had Aro Down but the sight of Victoria pointing a gun at Jasper's head had him seeing red. At the same instant, Alice placed a single shot straight into Jane's heart through her back and she hit the floor releasing Rose. Rose immediately saw Jasper's predicament and went to his aid. Marcus rushed across the room planning on knocking Victoria away from Jasper. Rose pulled the trigger on her gun hoping to stop Victoria before she could harm her brother. Jasper watched as Marcus slammed into Victoria and took Rose's bullet in his back. His body jerked with the force of the shot and took Victoria to the floor with him.

More gunfire erupted in the room leaving bodies in heaps. Victoria crawled out from under the dead weight of Marcus's body with her gun blasting. Screaming like a banshee she aimed at Jasper again and the scream froze in her throat. A tiny trickle of blood oozed down her brow from the small hole in her forehead; a surprised and stunned look on her face. Behind him Jasper heard Edward's weak voice.

"Go to hell and don't come back, bitch," Edward's breath was strained as he fell into Jasper's arms. "I love you," he whispered into Jasper's ear just before he blacked out again.

Jasper still in shock from what Edward had said as much as what he'd done carried him and set him down by his father. Though both men were weak, Jasper was sure they would make it.

Alice and Rose looked okay but both were in shock as well as they looked over Marcus's body on the floor. Jacob was leaning on Felix. He was bleeding from a wound in his left leg, probably from a bullet.

"Thanks," Jacob said smiling at Felix. "I'm…Jacob."

"Yea, I know. You did a great job in here tonight. That was really cool how you two disguised yourselves as Aro's guards," Felix said blushing slightly under Jacob's gaze.

"We've been in the city for a little over a week. It took some time to figure out but it was worth it in the end. I'm just glad Emmett and the rest of Edward's friends got our message and made it in time," Jacob answered.

"Jasper," Carlisle called to him. "We need to get those injured out of here. Where are Emmett and Riley?"

Another gun shot rang out from below the floor they were on, then several more.

Jasper made to run to the door leading to the floors below but Emmett and Riley appeared before he got to it. Each of them seemed to be bleeding in different parts of their bodies. Rose and Alice rushed to their sides.

"It's just a couple of flesh wounds, Rose. No need to be upset. But we can't stop now, we've got less than two minutes to clear the building," Emmett said grabbing Rose by the hand and heading for the main entrance. The nick on his forehead was still dripping blood but that didn't stop him from picking Edward up gently and laying him over his shoulder. He was mindful of the wound on Edward's shoulder but determined to get him out. He barked orders as he went, "Jasper help Carlisle. Felix help get Jacob out. Rose, help Alice with Riley, he's got a hole in his leg like Jacob."

Once up on his weak legs Carlisle looked to where Marcus still lay. Looking at Jasper he said, "I'm sorry you didn't have time to really get to know him. He was a good man and he was your…".

"Come on! There's less than a minute left," Emmett shouted and Carlisle didn't get to finish his sentence.

Outside and moving as quickly as they could from the Reassignment Building; the sudden explosion shook the ground under their feet. Jacob stumbled but Felix caught him. Riley fell but Alice and Rose helped him up and got him moving again. Edward groaned on Emmett's shoulder then moaned out loud.

"God damn it Emmett! Put me down. I can walk," Edward complained. "My legs are okay, it's my shoulder that's shot."

Emmett set Edward down but watched him carefully. He struggled a little but got his legs under him. Staring at his father and Jasper, Edward smiled.

"Want to trade," he asked playfully. So Emmett hefted Carlisle into his arms laughing while Jasper wrapped a hand around Edward's waist taking his weight willingly.

Everyone walked on for a while in silence. Each lost in their own thoughts until Jasper cursed loudly.

"Shit! Wait! What happened to Aro? I missed him after Edward shot Victoria," Jasper asked the rest of the group.

Emmett laughed loudly. All eyes turning to look at him.

"Let's just say, he was with his army when the building came down," Emmett answered flatly.

**AN: Sadly this is the next to last chapter. The last chapter will tie up the story for all the characters and there WILL BE some lemony goodness for several of our couples! How many of you were surprised to see Felix back and what do you think of him and Jacob together? Let me know how you liked it or even if you were disappointed in it, let me know that too. Thanks for reading.**


	12. New Beginnings

**Hello. This is what you've been waiting for. Chapter includes lemony goodness, a hankie warning and a little AN at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related; only the story idea and original characters are mine.**

Chapter 12 – Sweet Beginning

Two Months Later

"Wait! Oh God! Stop, please Jasper," Edward begged and tried to scoot away from his lovers touch. "Too…soon…I'm going to cum…too quickly, if you don't stop now!"

Jasper smiled against the soft skin between Edward's tight balls and his puckered entrance. He knew it drove Edward crazy when he ran his tongue over that sensitive spot. It was the quickest way to have Edward begging for him. Jasper loved it. He loved the man, too. It was the sweetest part of his new life. Realizing what love was and reveling in it. Edward made it all so easy.

Jasper found the lube under Edward's left ass cheek. The man couldn't be still when they made love. He moved constantly. It made Jasper smile again. Popping the lid on the lube Jasper knew what was coming…waited for it…then heard Edward sigh deeply. He was so predictable.

"Please Jasper," Edward begged rubbing his ass on the bed inching his way closer to Jasper.

"How many times do I have to tell you '_Be still_'," Jasper said firmly but with a smile still on his face.

"I know. I know…be still…but…I need you so badly," Edward breathed the words. Jasper's desire climbed a notch, making his cock throb harder.

"You are such a greedy lover, Edward," Jasper said pressing one well lubed finger deep into his man's hot tunnel. He followed it quickly with the second digit and watched as Edward's back arched off the bed.

"You are so fucking beautiful like this," Jasper told Edward his voice full of admiration.

As Jasper continued to play where his cock wanted to be in Edward, he thought back. They'd only been having real penetration for about month. Oh, there had been lots and lots of mutual hand jobs and blow jobs before that. Edward had wanted to explore everything. Jasper had never enjoyed sex so much in his life. But every since they'd made love the first time, Edward was insatiable. He just couldn't get enough of Jasper. Morning, noon or night he was ready. It was a rare morning that Jasper wasn't awoken by Edward's sweet lips attached to his body somewhere. He loved every second of it.

"Jasper, you better not be daydreaming again! I'm waiting here," Edward said shoving his hand against Jasper's shoulder. "What kind of lover leaves his man needing him while he daydreams?" Edward pretended to pout and huff. Jasper knew he was being goaded.

That was another part of his relationship with Edward that he never expected to have. The happiness that just being together brought. They laughed together. They teased each other. They even played together. They were best friends as well as lovers. Jasper never even realized that relationships could be so deep…so sweet…so joyful.

"Jasperrrrr," Edward whined.

Jasper drove two fingers deep inside his man finding that spot that made he knew made him see stars. Just as Edward pushed down, Jasper swallowed his hard pulsing cock deep in this throat. Edward screamed and shot his seed almost immediately. Jasper felt the pumping vein on the underside of Edward's cock as his load splashed against the back of his throat. He continued to lick and suck until Edward squirmed from the sensitivity of the contact.

"Jasper, ahhh, Jasper," Edward breathed his name. His long slender fingers threading through Jaspers long locks, gripping tightly, almost painfully. He pulled Jasper up to cover his body.

Edward could feel the hard hot prick sliding up against his as Jasper lay over him. Even though, he'd just cum, his cock was hardening again at the feel of Jasper rutting against him. Edward knew Jasper wouldn't enter him again. He would be afraid of hurting him. Jasper had just fucked him the night before. He was sore but he wouldn't admit it. They had tried everything that Edward had ever dreamed of. Jasper was a patient and eager to please lover. So…

With one swift motion while their tongues danced against each other, Edward rolled their bodies over. Finding the lube he quickly popped the lid and then Jasper gasped when the cool gel dripped down his balls.

Jasper had always been a top but when it came to Edward, he would give him anything. Edward used gentle hands to prep Jasper, but like the calm before a storm Jasper knew what was coming.

Edward might have preferred being the bottom, but Jasper quickly learned he was a dominant man whatever position he was in. He was a strong, viral and demanding lover. He knew what he wanted and he had no problems telling Jasper. To the outside world and their friends and family, Edward might act shy and removed but never in Jasper's bed. He had less experience than Jasper; however, he more than made up for it in passion and desire.

Edward's fingers loosened the tight ring of muscle where he would soon bury his cock. Pushing Jasper's legs further apart so he could maneuver closer to his lover, he leaned forward supporting himself on the one hand not busy elsewhere. Kissing along Jasper's abs, he ran his flattened tongue over Jasper's hard nubs knowing how sensitive they were. Between the flicks of his tongue and the nips of his teeth, he told Jasper exactly what he wanted to do to him.

"I'm already hard as a rock for you again. My cock is going to feel so good buried deep inside you," he growled the words and it was Jasper who couldn't be still now.

A warm contented chuckle escaped Edward's lips, "Be still Jasper…because it's going to feel so good when my cock is tapping that little sensation button inside your hot tunnel. Are you ready for it? Do you want it? Do you want me inside you?"

"Oh, hell, yea! Need you Edward, need you now," Jasper cried out, his hips rising from the bed.

For all his strong talk Jasper knew Edward would push in gently, lovingly causing as little pain as possible. When Jasper let Edward know everything was okay, things would get wild. Jasper was not disappointed.

Edward lost total control, pounding into Jasper hitting his prostrate on nearly every thrust in. Both of them covered in sweat caused by the exertion of their movements, allowed their bodies to slide easily against one another. Groans and curses filled the air around them. The outside world was gone. All that mattered was each other and the way their bodies felt right then. When the flood gates opened, their peak was together. The way they wanted it, always together and Jasper saw the white light he had come to love.

Jasper knew exactly what would happen next. When each of them could breathe again and the air felt chilly on their damp bodies, Edward would slowly and gently clean away the sticky mess from both of them; his touches would be almost like he was worshiping Jasper. He would climb back into the bed beside Jasper and proceed to softly, lovingly kiss every exposed section of Jasper's flesh that he could reach, murmuring softly his love for Jasper.

Edward was an enigma Jasper would spend his life trying to understand and love. He already knew him well but there was so much more to learn. They would have their lives to discover it together.

A loud crash and banging noise drew them out of their contented bubble.

"What the hell," Jasper asked reaching for a pair of pants that was dropped beside the bed. He laughed when he realized they were Edward's and dove to grab the other pair beside them.

"It's got to be Jacob and Felix. They were coming by here on their way to the council meeting," Edward said chuckling.

"Hey guys, come on. We know you're in there," Jacob moaned then banged on the door again. "You two spend more time in bed than me and Felix. Owe! What? It's true!"

Without even seeing the scene outside Edward's front door, Jasper knew Felix had yanked on Jacob's ear…hard. The thought brought a smile to his face.

"Come on before he breaks the door down," Edward laughed and then kissed Jasper's cheek.

"It's about damn time you two. Do you spend all your free time in bed?" Felix teased.

"You're damn straight, we do. Just like you two," Edward answered. "Ain't it great!"

Everyone laughed and started walking toward town. Conversation flowed easily between the four men. Friendship was another part of this life that Jasper had come to enjoy. His life before, inside the walls of Voltu, seemed like it belonged to someone else now.

Carlisle was standing on the steps of the council building greeting individuals as they approached. He had a huge smile on his face for his son and the other men.

"Good afternoon. Nice of you gentlemen to join us," Carlisle said shaking Jasper's hand and hugging his son. "Honeymoon still not over?" he questioned, raising one eyebrow letting them know he knew exactly what they'd been up to.

Jasper blushed causing the others to burst out laughing. He eventually joined them in their light hearted teasing.

"Come on, Joey got in late last night with a special message from Voltu," Carlisle said leading them into the building. "And he brought someone you might want to see to deliver it," he said to Jasper.

"JASPER!" Rose shouted.

Jasper was practically knocked to the floor by his sister's lunging embrace.

"It's good to see you, too," Jasper laughed hugging her back.

"You weren't at the house when we got in last night. Emmett said you'd probably moved to Edward's place," Rose questioned. Her smile grew with each word, "Well?"

"I hope you don't mind Rose," Edward spoke up from his place beside Jasper. "We just couldn't stand being apart."

"I understand and hopefully you'll understand that…Emmett will be moving in with me," Rose blushed but the look of happiness on her face was all Jasper needed to see.

Hugging his sister again, he whispered, "I'm happy for you." Tears danced in Rose's eyes when they parted.

"Okay everyone settle down and find a seat. Let's hear the news," Carlisle's voice called to everyone.

"Emmett," Carlisle motioned for the big man to step forward. Rose squeezed his hand before he stepped to the front of the crowd.

"The first few weeks after Carlisle's vid started playing were pretty hectic. People were confused and nothing much changed. Then one or two would make their way to the "New Beginnings" building, the center that Carlisle had us set up. It wasn't long until we needed more staff to help the people coming in," Emmett smiled.

"Riley and his team start dismantling the first wall two weeks ago," he continued. "The work is going well and New Beginnings is busy twenty four hours a day now. You will meet the first group who wished to leave the city later today. Joey brought them in last night and is helping them get settled this morning."

"What surprised us is the number of people who wanted to stay in the city," Rose said joining Emmett at the front of the room. "Bringing the first wall down allowed them to see that life outside was not like the horror they expected. It also allowed real sun light into the city for the first time that anyone could remember. It made the whole place look different."

"What about the governors Trackers," Mike Newton asked. "How are they dealing with the changes?"

"We've had no problems so far. Without Aro, Caius and their head goons they basically fell apart. We heard rumors that many of them left the city and disappeared into the countryside," Emmett answered and then added, "The biggest question we have before us now is '_What to do with the children and babies in the nurseries and detention buildings_'.

Rose quickly added, "Oh, and the most requested item we've heard so far is '_Will it be okay for us to get married and have babies of our own_?'". Rose smiled at Emmett shyly.

"Have the labs been dismantled," a young woman in the crowd asked.

"Yes. The creation labs are no more. I personally destroyed the computers myself," Rose stated. "The only way new human beings will be born now is the old fashioned way. Two of the couples that came with Joey are expecting. They were in hiding until they heard Carlisle's vid and came in asking for help."

"Looks like Doc is going to have to brush up on child birthing," Charlie Swan spoke up with a huge grin on his face. The room erupted into laughter.

"And he better do it soon," Alice said as she and Riley made their way into the room from a side door. "If we've counted it right, Carlisle is going to be a grandpa in about six months!"

A loud cheer and shouts of congratulations rang out in the room. Edward approached his sister and hugged her tentatively.

"Are you okay," he asked concern showing on his face.

"I'm more than okay. We're fine," she answered rubbing the tiny bump on her stomach. "Riley's the one having a breakdown!" she snickered.

"Alice! One of us has to take this seriously," Riley said frowning at Alice. "We don't know how this is going to affect the baby. I was lab created and Alice wasn't it. What's this…"

"Riley, everything is going to be fine," Carlisle reassured the young man. "We'll keep a close eye on her and the baby, I promise." Turning to Alice, Carlisle asked, "Does your mother know? She'll be disappointed if she doesn't hear it from you."

Alice hugged her father, "I went there first. I'm not crazy, just pregnant!" A voice from the back of the room broke their elated moment.

"What about the babies? Who's going to take care of them," Bella Swan stood beside her father on the left side of the crowd. Her eyes full of concern. "Babies…children…they need mothers and fathers to love and care for them. They can't care for themselves. Who is going to take of them?" she continued.

"Well, we've discussed several ideas but I would like to know what you would suggest, Bella," Carlisle asked. Charlie Swan looked at his daughter and watched her carefully.

"They need homes. What if we contacted the councils at Denali and New Phoenix and maybe even Eleazar in New Orleans? There could be families in every community or village that would be willing to take a child," Bella answered, her excitement growing with each spoken word.

Alice and Carlisle shared a secret smile. That had been their plan all along but hearing it from someone else in the group was even better.

"That's a big job, honey," Charlie said pulling his daughter near. "But I would like to help in this too."

"He's right Bella, it is a huge job but if you are willing to coordinate everything, I'm sure you'll have plenty of help," Carlisle smiled his answer. Others in the room murmured their agreement to help also.

Jasper stepped forward. His heart felt like it was in his throat. He had been one of those babies with no one to hold him or love him when he was growing up. He didn't want to see another child go through that.

"Bella," he said addressing the girl he was once so jealous of. "You'll need help transporting them to their new families. I'd like to help with that. If it's alright with you, I mean."

Bella's face showed shock but she remembered where Jasper came from. She could see he was earnest in his need to help. She smiled and gave him a nod of acceptance.

Edward watched his man take another turn on the road to finding himself. Jasper Whitlock, Tracker, was almost gone. Jasper Whitlock, man with a heart, was standing in his place now. A man that Edward knew loved him with all his heart, who cared about family and orphaned children; a man who was a central part of this community, his new home and the man that Edward, would stand by proudly for the rest of his life.

Six Months Later

Jasper handed the last report to Bella and smiled happily. It was good to be home. The trip across the country to New Orleans was the longest one yet. His team was taking care of the convoy of large SUV's and inventorying supplies. This had been the last caravan of children from the housing center in Voltu. All the children that had been alive when Voltu fell had been placed in homes with loving families, a little over one hundred of them. They had a few months until the caravan's would have to start moving again.

When Rose told the council that she had destroyed the labs, she hadn't mentioned the nearly one hundred embryo's still in gestation tubes. They were due to be born in the next thirty days and would be ready for travel a few weeks later. The good news was there was a family somewhere waiting for each and every one of them. Their job wasn't over yet.

"The names you brought will finish up the list," Bella said with a satisfied look on her face. "We did it Jasper. Every child of Voltu will have a home."

"You did it. All I did was lead the caravan's" Jasper said sitting on the edge of her desk.

Their mutual need to find homes and families for those little ones without them had drawn them close. The friendship that had grown between them surprised both of them.

"Have you been by the school yet?" she asked with a sneaky smile on her face.

"No. I came here right away. Why," he asked wondering what his friend was up to.

"Oh, just go see Rose and the boys before you go home," she said waving him away. "And Doc says Alice is due any time now. Riley was here a little earlier, still fretting of course."

They laughed at the thought of Riley's constant fretting over and ranting at Alice. The man was losing it, especially now that the delivery was imminent.

Jasper waved to Bella as he left the office and headed up the street to the new school. It had been Rose's project when she got back from Voltu. Build a school for all the children who were coming to live in Forks and the ones being born.

Rose, Esme, Alice and Charlotte had set up a temporary school while the new building was being finished. The dedication was planned for the end of summer. Jasper's steps faltered as he turned the corner and came face to face with the building.

Oh, the building wasn't anything special, just brick and mortar with big windows to let in lots of sunshine. It was the sign hanging across the entryway that jarred him. He was still staring at it when his sister looped her arm through his and kissed his cheek.

"What do you think," Rose asked squeezing his arm. "I think he would have liked it and it's appropriate."

Above the door of the new school hung a huge white wooden plaque with black letters trimmed in gold that read, "MARCUS LEARNING CENTER".

A single tear pooled in the corner of Jasper's right eye. Rose kissed his cheek again. "It just seemed the right thing to do." Jasper could only nod; his throat was constricted and he couldn't speak.

Before Rose and Emmett had finished the destruction of the lab, they had found where Marcus had hid his personal journals. He had started writing them when he had created Rose and Jasper. The last one was dated when Jasper had left the city with Carlisle. As they read the journals Rose and Jasper begun to know the man who was their biological father and watch his words as they changed over the years. He changed. They learned so much from his written words. It helped them get past the feeling of loss for a man that they never really got to know. It also helped them realize that he had cared deeply for them toward the end, enough so to give his life for them.

A young boy of about seven and another one a few years older came running down the steps toward Rose and Jasper.

"Uncle Jasper! You're home!" said the smaller boy leaping and grabbing Jasper around the neck.

"Hey there, Reckless!" Jasper smiled and teased the young boy in his arms.

"Ah you know my name's Jay, Uncle Jasper. What you got to call me Reckless for all the time," the boy asked as he climbed down to stand beside Rose.

"Because he knows you, that's why" the other boy said sticking out his hand to shake Jasper's as if he was a grown up. Jasper's lips curled up into a half smile.

"And what about you Mr. Trouble?" Jasper asked wrestling the boy to the ground tickling him unmercifully.

Jay jumped on Jasper's back and the mock wrestling match was in full swing. Rose let them go at for a whole three minutes before she broke it up.

"Alright you two get off your uncle before you hurt him," Rose said with a smile in her stern voice. "Head on home, the both of you, before I call for your father."

Jasper watched Jay and his older brother Adam run down the street poking at each other and laughing all the way.

"They've adjusted well," Jasper said giving his sister a hug. "You and Em have done a great job with them. I was proud of you for taking older kids. At first it seemed like everyone wanted the babies. These are the kids that needed us most."

"I know. Emmett and I agreed they would be the ones who needed homes the most. They're both good boys but Jay is still having the nightmares. We're hoping that he'll eventually feel secure enough that they'll leave him."

"Look at the time. I've got to get home and get dinner on. Emmett's like a bear when he doesn't get fed," Rose laughed and squeezed Jasper. "I'm glad you are home. Now go find your man. He's missed you terribly this time."

Jasper watched his sister until she turned the corner to the street where they first lived when they came to Forks. She'd turned it into a real home for Emmett and they're adopted sons.

Jasper turned left and headed out of Forks to the house he shared with Edward. He had been gone three weeks and he had missed his man. The anticipation of seeing Edward again was beginning to grow in the pit of his stomach along with the desire that always came when his thoughts turned towards the other man.

He was home in no time at all. Stepping on the porch quietly, opening the door and slipping through the house to the kitchen where he knew Edward would be at this time of day. When he saw Edward standing exactly where he knew he would be, Jasper stopped and observed him.

He hadn't changed physically and he was still the most attractive man Jasper had ever seen but the sight of him nearly brought him to his knees. He was just standing there looking out the window with a cup of coffee in his hands, sipping slowly. Every once in awhile he'd sigh deeply and then take another slow sip. Jasper watched as his Adam's apple bobbed as the strong brew slid down Edward's throat. As if he had no idea that Jasper was standing, not six feet away from him, Edward began to talk out loud to himself.

"I can't wait till he gets home. It's going to be a scorching afternoon and I'm ready to go for a swim…down at my favorite place. I wonder if I left him a note if he'd be able to find it by himself. I could be laid out on my favorite rock in the sun when he found me. If he's missed me as much as I've missed him well it shouldn't take long until I've got him exactly where…" Edward stopped his monologue and turned slowly to face Jasper.

Jasper had started groaning right about the time that Edward mentioned going for a swim. He knew exactly where Edward's talk was leading and it had him rock hard already. Just the thought of his man laid out bare ass naked; baking in the heat of the sun had him ready to take him where he stood.

"Welcome home Jasper," Edward said slowly putting down his coffee cup and crossing the room to fall into Jasper's arms.

They couldn't stop looking at each other as the familiar touch of the other man's arms engulfed them. When they finally touched lip to lip, they still had their eyes open. Kissing this way wasn't something they usually did but for some reason they couldn't stop looking at each other as their lips and tongues danced in a joyful reunion. Hands wrapped in silky blond curls pulling just a little. Fingers dug into the skin around a waist making urgency known to the other man. Panting breaths choked out words of adoration. The kiss if you could call it just a kiss ended as slowly as it began. Air returning to burning lungs and deep sighs of contentment enveloped them. Edward opened his eyes that had finally closed of their own will sometime during their encounter and he smiled gently at Jasper.

"Join me for a swim," he asked softly, tugging on the other man's hand as he led him out the back door of their home.

They walked through the woods touching constantly somewhere on each other's bodies. Never enough to cause either one to be uncomfortable, just enough to keep the desire at a low steady burn, both of them knowing what they were waiting for and how good it would be when they got there.

As they approached the clearing where Edward used to dream of the blond haired man with the dazzling blue eyes, the definitive sounds of love making reached their ears. Stopping just at the edge of the clearing, looking across the meadow that Edward associated with being his and his alone; two figures danced the dance of lovers in the sunlight. Both men gloriously naked, one stretched out on Edward's sunning rock, the other with his head full of dark hair draped across the other man's middle.

Edward's desire turned into ire as he watched his two best friends making love on his rock! He dropped Jasper's hand and started to lunge for the two men. Jasper tried to stop him but was so overcome with laughter at the look on his lover's face that he couldn't move.

"Jacob Black what in the hell do you think you are doing on my rock!" Edward screamed as he ran across the open meadow.

"Shit! Jacob, I told you he would be pissed," Felix yelled pushing Jacob's mouth away from his now growing soft erection. "Let's go Jacob, now!"

"Oh, come on Edward. It's not like it's really your rock. I mean really it's out here in the open," Jacob said standing beside Felix and stopping the other man from running away. "I mean we can share can't we?"

"NO! Now run and you better pray I don't catch you," Edward yelled just as Jasper called out behind him.

"Edward, sweetheart, don't do something you are going to regret later on," Jasper chuckled as he jogged up beside Edward.

"Yea, Edward, you don't want to regret anything," Jacob said as he inched his way back with Felix pulling on his arm.

"Edward, we're leaving. I mean this was his idea and I wouldn't dream of…well goodbye," Felix said laughing himself as he backed away from Edward and Jasper.

"Jacob…let's go…now," Felix said and both men turned to run up the creek out of the meadow.

Edward was still fuming but then he began to laugh. Before too long he was bent over grabbing his stomach he was laughing so hard. Jasper had really never stopped laughing but he just couldn't understand what Edward was laughing at now.

"What has you so tickled?" Jasper asked pulling Edward into his arms and wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"I wonder how long it will take," Edward asked finally catching his breath and smiling hugely at Jasper.

"Wonder how long what takes," Jasper asked completely confused.

"For them to figure out…they left their clothes behind," Edward started laughing again.

Now wide eyed, it was Jasper's turn to laugh hysterically. Both men slumped to the ground together.

Jasper stopped laughing suddenly and looked over at Edward. Taking Edward's face in his hands, Jasper kissed his lips softly and smiled at him.

"Your love has brought me out of the darkness into the light. Thank you," Jasper told Edward.

**AN: It's hard for me to believe another story has come to its conclusion. I'm not marking the story complete because yes there will be a Jacob and Felix outtake coming your way. I promise not to take too long. I do, however, have to let you all know that this will be my last fan fiction story for awhile. I have loved writing here in fan fiction and my stories will not come down by my hand but I am officially on hiatus after the planned Tracker Outtake. I am at present working on two manuscripts for a publisher. I need to devote all my time to this project as it is where my heart is at the moment. I have long desired to get my own original stories out and it might finally be coming true for me. I am extremely excited and scared. It's a huge plunge for me but I feel I'm ready and I want it very much. Thank you all for reading and reviewing over the last few years. I appreciate it more than mere words could ever say. My heart is with you all. **

**Love C**


	13. Outtake: Jacob and Felix

**Well this is it, your Jacob/Felix out take. This is especially for you elfprincess8 and all you Jacob lovers. Please see the AN at the end.**

Jacob and Felix

They were as different as night and day, dark and light. No one would have believed that these two men could have fallen so deeply in love with each other, especially not Felix.

Jacob had shoulder length straight midnight black hair and warm chestnut brown eyes. He's body was all hard toned muscle covered in soft warm chocolate colored silky skin. He radiated sunshine and happiness even when he wasn't smiling, which was most of the time. He was barely six feet tall, a good height for most men but standing next to Felix he seemed shorter.

Felix felt like an oddity next to Jacob. Though Jacob described him as a tall cool drink of water, Felix knew the truth.

Yes, he was tall nearly six inches taller than Jacob. And he supposed his pale skin could be called cool because he looked like a ghost most of the time. He was neither willowy nor was he graceful by any means. When Jacob said his hair was a fucked up mess he loved to tangle his fingers in, Felix knew it was really raggedly cut and was the color of muddy pond water. It looked like someone had combed it with a fork.

It was when Jacob talked about his eyes that he really felt out of place. Jacob's eyes melted you with their warmth and he showed every emotion he had through them. Felix's eyes were a pale washed out blue and lifeless most of the time.

The only time his eyes really shown were when he was in the other man's presence. Jacob was like sunshine and love rolled into a warm blanket surrounding Felix. He had no idea how he had survived all these years without him.

He's been day dreaming again when a large muscular leg landed across both of this and made a thud sound. A deep groan sounded from the body next to him. A huge paw of a hand grabbed his semi and gently groped it, pulling then squeezing. It felt so good Felix couldn't help the soft moan slipping from his throat. Jacob chuckled beside him.

"Good morning, babe," Jacob's still sleepy voice sounded rough and gravelly. It was the same voice he had when he was so turned on he almost couldn't speak. Felix loved that voice.

"Morning, yourself," Felix answered. He loved waking up with Jacob in his bed.

"Must be a test tube baby thing," Jacob said kissing his way across Felix's bare shoulder. They seldom slept in clothes anymore.

"Hun…," Felix asked slightly stunned. "Did you just call me a test tube baby?"

"Yea, you and Jasper are test tube babies. Edward and I were talking about you two the other night," Jacob answered then pushed himself up to rest on his elbow. He had better access to Felix's body that way.

Felix pushed Jacobs hand away from this cock. The other man pouted but Felix refused to give in to the urge to smile at him. He was pissed.

"And why would you talk to Edward about me," Felix asked feeling slightly jealous that Jacob would have such an intimate discussion with another man.

"Oh, he mentioned that Jasper spends a lot time thinking…day dreaming. I guess he does it at the worst times according to Edward," Jacob answered leaning in to kiss Felix.

Felix sat up in bed and crossed his arms over his chest. It was a defiant act to show Jacob he meant business.

"So what's that got to do with me," Felix asked again.

"Well, you do that too and there's the other things you both do," Jacob answered swirling his fingers in the fine light brown hair on Felix's flat stomach.

"Stop that," Felix said pushing Jacob's hand away again.

"Felix, come on, I'm horny and I have a morning wood with your name on it," Jacob answered grabbing his own junk and wagging his eyebrows at his lover.

"Stop that!" Felix was becoming very perturbed. Jacob could see he was getting nowhere until his man got over this mood.

"Felix, you know, I love you but sometimes…well…some things are harder to overcome then others," Jacob said giving over to the other man's present emotional state.

"What "_things_"," Felix said actually using air quotes. Jacob couldn't help laughing which did not make things better with Felix.

Seeing that he had to have this conversation without the benefit of sex or breakfast, Jacob plunged in feet first, hoping against hope to get it over with quickly.

"Sometimes you can be in the middle of something, a conversation, a meeting or even sex and suddenly your brain goes someplace else," Jacob said pulling Felix's crossed arms apart and taking a hand to hold.

"Not so much these days but for a long time…food…well you would make these moaning noises when you ate", Jacob chuckled. "Edward said Jasper still does it when he eats Esme's apple pie."

A smile tried to pop out on Felix's face. He had heard Jasper do that on more than one occasion. He wondered what food he reacted too.

"You do it when you eat any kind of roasted meat. Like when we have the town cookout or we eat at the Cullen's and Esme makes a roast," Jacob smiled. "Why do you think I'm always so horny after a town gathering?"

Felix laughed out loud this time at that statement and answered, "Oh, please, everything makes you horny at your age!"

"And that's another thing!" Jacob shouted as he squeezed Felix's hand again. "All that worry about age."

"Age?" Felix questioned.

"It seems like everyone born in the city is concerned with age in one way or another. Edward says Jasper talks about it too and even though there really isn't that much of an age difference between the two of them, Jasper still acts like a much older man at times. But you," Jacob didn't finish his sentence.

"I what," Felix turned to Jacob to face him and answer the quest ion. "I what, Jacob?"

"Not all the time…but sometimes you act more like my father or an older brother than my lover," Jacob said dropping his eyes. "I know I'm younger than you but I am a man; old enough to make my own decisions, old enough to know my own mind."

Jacob tugged away from Felix's grip and stood from the bed. He paced the floor beside it.

"When you call me out in front of others or worse, tug on my ear…it makes me feel like a little kid," Jacob's voice was rough. "People laugh."

Oh hell no! No one laughs at his man because of something he does. Felix leapt from the bed and came around it to stop Jacob's pacing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I didn't even know I was doing any of those things. I guess some things are still hard for those of us raised in the city," Felix tipped Jacob's face up so he could look in his eyes.

"I do not nor have I ever thought of you as a child, EVER," Felix stated placing a searing kiss on Jacob's lips.

"Finding you changed my world, my life," he added hugging the other man to him.

Jacob's stomach growled then gurgled loudly. Both men let the tension go and laughed together.

"I've got an idea," Jacob said pulling Felix from the bedroom.

"Does it involve food or sex?" Felix chuckled and let himself be pulled.

"Both, of course! But food first," Jacob grinned at Felix and headed for the kitchen.

Several hours later Felix was following Jacob on a path through the woods. Felix wasn't sure this was such a good idea but he couldn't convince Jacob otherwise.

"Would you stop worrying? Jasper is still out of town and there's no reason Edward would go there by himself, not anymore," Jacob said.

"But he thinks that it's his own private oasis from the world. His personal meadow. His swimming hole," Felix answered trying to slow Jacob down.

"Look. It's a gorgeous day. Hot for a change. The water is going to feel so good," Jacob paused as they suddenly stood together in the meadow with sun shining down on them. "And you owe me for this morning. I want you naked and I want to push you up on that big flat rock over there and fuck you senseless."

Felix swallowed and adjusted his now growing bulge. His cock had perked right up at Jacob's description.

"Well, I suppose since you are sure they aren't going to come around," Felix answered pulling Jacob close and pressing his growing problem into the other man's hip.

"Oh, yes this is going to be so good," Jacob said, trapping Felix's lips with his own.

Felix loved the way Jacob always seemed to crave him, acted like he couldn't get enough of him. It was good for his ego. The way the man kissed him…drove him insane with lust. Suddenly Jacob pulled his lips away from Felix's mouth.

"Felix! Stop thinking," Jacob chuckled then he eyed Felix's body up and down. "Just feel, let it all go and feel. Now, strip!" Jacob demanded.

Jacob wasn't patient and he helped Felix quickly disrobe, removing his own clothes along the way. Standing in the open meadow bare assed naked had an arousing affect on both men. Felix couldn't help eye fucking the man before him. All that silky skin stretched taunt over bulging muscle made his mouth water. Jacob attracted him like no one else ever had. He could feel a drop of precum gather in his slit and watched as Jacob knelt down in the soft grass and caught it on his tongue. Jacob closed his eyes and hummed his enjoyment of the sweetness.

"Oh, shit!" Felix cried out at the sight.

The tip of Jacob's tongue lapping at the head of his dick stirred something deep, something primal in him. It made his desire climb higher. He had to close his eyes and fight the overwhelming need to thrust and cover Jacob's face with his cum.

"I'm your, Felix," Jacob whispered. "Always yours."

Jacob opened his mouth again but this time he pulled the entire mushroom shaped head inside his warm crevice with his tongue; licking the underside with slow precise strokes. Damn if felt amazing. Jacob's eagerness always increased Felix's own desire, he got lost in the feeling. Suddenly the warm wet feeling was replaced by cool air blowing across his heated damp meat even that felt erotic.

"Come on," Jacob said leading Felix to the water.

Jacob jumped in the pool of water causing a huge splash to shoot up into the air and rain back down. The little droplets reached where Felix stood and tingled where they landed on his skin.

Felix opened his eyes to see Jacob standing waist deep above the waterline. His long hair thrown back over his head. Water cascading down his muscled chest glistened in the sunshine. Jacob opened one of his hands, palm out to Felix. He was holding a tiny jar of oil and offered it to his lover.

"I didn't want to hurt you, babe," Jacob said smiling at Felix.

An ache spread through Felix, one he was growing to need. Jacob said he loved Felix, told him all the time. Felix had never said it back. Was the feeling he was having now…love? This all consuming need to comfort and support and protect…was that love? Was it that queasy feeling that started in his stomach and crept its way up to grab his heart like a vise?

"Felix, what's wrong? You look like you are in pain," Jacob said his face filled with worry. He started to climb from the water to the ground where Felix stood.

"Stop…I…I don't know how," Felix stammered but pushed himself to go on.

"I don't know if I'm saying this right…but…I love you," Felix said softly.

The look on Jacob's face was pure delight. He raised himself from the pool of water. He walked slowly to stand in front of Felix, eyes full of some deep emotion Felix now recognized for what it was.

Kissing Felix softly, he whispered, though they were completely alone in the meadow, "I…know." Jacob smiled triumphantly at Felix.

"What?" Felix asked his mind not expecting that response. "How could you know when I didn't even know myself until just now?"

Jacob's arms wrapped around Felix's waist drawing him closer. He sighed deeply.

"Because it was in every touch, every stare, and every word you spoke and when you yanked on my ear," Jacob murmured against Felix's neck, leaving tiny kisses between each word he spoke.

"I never said it," Felix said. A sense of awe and wonderment settled over Felix. He hugged Jacob closer.

"I love you," Jacob said and Felix could hear it in his voice.

"I love you, too," Felix answered naturally. He could feel the heat of those words melt his heart completely.

They stood there in the meadow, sunlight streaming down holding each other. Time didn't seem to matter. Finally, Jacob's hands began to rub small circles on Felix's back and work themselves down. He found both of Felix's ass cheeks and gave each a hard squeeze. He moaned. Felix could feel Jacob's cock start to harden again against his hip causing his own cock to respond in kind.

"Felix," Jacob practically purred his name.

"Hun?" Felix responded intelligently. Jacob snickered.

"Now that you love me, can I get back to fucking you," Jacob said still in that tender sweet voice.

Felix felt the laughter in his soul before it bounced out of his throat into the open meadow from his mouth.

"Oh hell yes!" he stated knocking Jacob's feet out from under him.

Felix landed on top of Jacob. He ground his cock in the Jacob's with renewed intensity. They rooted against each other, hands groping and mouths tasting any inch of exposed flesh near. When they finally came up for air, Jacob cursed.

"Damn it! Where'd the oil go," He asked frustration filling his voice.

"It's right here," Felix reached for the bottle. It glistened in the sunlight a few inches from his left hand.

With slow even strokes, Jacob's oiled fingers probed Felix's entrance. Thrusting in and out, scissoring back and forth. Both men were large but Jacob's cock was very thick. Three fingers width would help but Felix knew Jacob was larger. The pain and the burn only lasted a little while and were quickly replaced with a fullness that couldn't be described and felt like nothing else. Today it was even better because Felix recognized and finally returned the love shining in Jacob's eyes as he entered him.

Each thrust brought them closer to the edge of their passion, closer to the moment when stars couldn't compare to the intensity of their release.

Jacob was always very vocal. This time was no different. Felix could feel the other man's cock swelling and his channel tightened around him.

"So tight…damn…Felix…so hot…ohhhh," Jacob moaned. He thrusts becoming more erratic.

"Almost there…oh God…yes…right there…Jacob," Felix screamed as his release rushed from his body causing the chain reaction of Jacob's own release.

Jacob fell forward, his hair draping Felix's chest and shoulders like a silky wrap. Felix didn't mind the weight. It felt right. He soothed Jacob's panting body with gentle hands until his breathing evened out.

"Have I ever told you, I love your hair," Felix told his lover, finding it easier to say the words now.

Jacob rose up on his hands, threw his hair back over his head and smiled, "No but thanks."

Jacob licked a straight line up the middle of Felix's chest. Felix quivered at the sensation his tongue created.

"Come on," Jacob smiled. "We both need that swim now."

Together they laughed and played in the water. Only when Felix began to get hard again did Jacob push him out of the water to stretch out on a huge flat rock; the one where he'd seen Edward so long ago.

Jacob thought he'd been in love with Paul back then but he had no idea what love really felt like until Felix came along. That day in the city when everything was coming down around them, Felix had been the one to help him after he'd been shot. He'd stayed with him while Carlisle dug the bullet out and stitched him up. Jacob ran his hand down Felix's long leg while his man dozed in the sun. Felix's cock, which lay against the leg Jacob was massaging, began to fill, grow under Jacob's innocent touches. His mouth watered at the thought of the unique flavor that was just Felix. He heard a chuckle come from the man laying on the rock.

"So who's the one day dreaming now," Felix asked, eyes still closed. "So are you going to suck it or just watch it?"

Jacob laughed, grabbed Felix's cock and swallowed half of it all at once. Felix thought he heard a noise from behind them but Jacob's ministrations felt too good to give a fuck if someone was watching.

"Jacob Black what in the hell do you think you are doing on my rock!" Edward screamed as he ran across the open meadow.

"Shit! Jacob, I told you he would be pissed," Felix yelled pushing Jacob's mouth away from his now growing soft erection. "Let's go Jacob, now!"

"Oh, come on Edward. It's not like it's really your rock. I mean really it's out here in the open," Jacob said standing beside Felix and stopping the other man from running away. "I mean we can share can't we?"

"NO! Now run and you better pray I don't catch you," Edward yelled just as Jasper called out behind him.

"Edward, sweetheart, don't do something you are going to regret later on," Jasper chuckled as he jogged up beside Edward.

"Yea, Edward, you don't want to regret anything," Jacob said as he inched his way back with Felix pulling on his arm.

"Edward, we're leaving. I mean this was his idea and I wouldn't dream of…well goodbye," Felix said trying to get Jacob to move away from Edward and Jasper.

"Jacob…let's go…now," Felix said and both men turned to run up the creek out of the meadow.

Jacob was watching Felix's ass as he trotted through the forest ahead of him. Every so often Felix would curse and jump on one foot. Jacob agreed the rough forest floor was hard on bare feet. Jacob stopped dead in his tracks.

Shit!

Laugher over took him and he was bent over trying to catch his breath when Felix came running back.

"What's wrong?" Felix said his face clearly showing concern. Jacob fell on the ground…laughing!

"Jacob, what the hell is the matter with you," Felix didn't find the situation at all funny.

"You…me…running…nooooooooo….clothes," Jacob finally managed to get out.

Felix stood up, looked down his long body and at Jacob sitting on the ground, tears streaming down his face, still laughing.

"Damn!" Felix shouted.

He was naked and so was Jacob. They'd left their clothes behind running from Edward.

Felix sat down beside Jacob wincing at the feel of the tiny rocks and pine needles assaulting his backside.

"Think he's had time to calm down," Felix asked Jacob.

"I sure hope so," Jacob answered finally able to breathe again. He wiped his face with his hands and looked at Felix his eyes shining. "I don't think we can walk through town like this."

Felix smiled and pulled Jacob to his feet. They started back towards the direction they had just run from.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and Jasper will have him too busy to notice us sneaking back," Felix said.

Jacob was quiet, thinking something over carefully.

"Or maybe Jasper will have him so busy…we can watch," Jacob said laughing. He pulled away from Felix's grip and started to run back through the woods.

"Jacob!" Felix shouted running after him.

**AN/I want to let you all know that I am so sorry that I haven't been able to respond to the overwhelming amount of reviews I received on the last chapter. I've been in a lot of pain with my left hand over the last 3 weeks. I've been to the doctor and long story short, I'm wearing a brace and taking meds to keep from having surgery. It truly makes it difficult to type with a huge brace on your hand and wrist. Thank you all so much for your support and encouraging words during the writing of this story. I hope you enjoyed Jacob and Felix's little outtake.**


End file.
